


La hora de la verdad

by Aisjustrunning



Series: Loaded March (Traducción al español) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acción/Aventura, M/M, Militar, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: El Directorio tira por la borda los planes de Excalibur contra el NOM y parece que la misión se ha acabado. Por suerte, el NOM no puede esperar para echarle la mano encima a Arturo y a Merlín de cualquier forma, y eso no va a pasar a no ser que sea bajo sus condiciones.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Play's the Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334369) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> NdlA: Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen y no saco provecho de este trabajo.  
> Esta es la novena parte de la serie Loaded March. Cualquier error es totalmente mío (NdT: o, en este caso, probablemente mío también).  
> Advertencia: Este es un fic militar y contiene violencia militar.  
> NdlT: Voy a ir subiendo los partes a capítulos más cortos. Esto equivale más o menos a un 25% de la parte 9.

—Me han dicho que hay un capullo al que tengo que meterle un tiro —dijo Will, con una voz tan tranquila como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Merlín se paró de golpe y miró su móvil un segundo, confuso. Arturo, que había estado corriendo a su lado, ralentizó el paso y se paró, frunciendo el ceño; Gwaine dio un rodeo alrededor de Merlín, siguió corriendo y dio una vueltecita al trote antes de unirse a ellos a la sombra de un roble. Perceval aprovechó la oportunidad para estirar la pierna; llevaba un kilómetro murmurando sobre un tirón de tendón.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Arturo.

_Lo siento_ , dijo Merlín con los labios. Respiraba con dificultad.

—¡Will! ¿No deberías estar en el campo de tiro? Y… ¿qué?

—Dios. ¿Te cuesta respirar? ¿Estabais follando? Dime que no estabais follando. No, espera. ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te estás follando a _Arturo Pendragón_? —De alguna forma, Will había conseguido transmitir el sutil matiz de _sabes que es tu capitán, ¿no? ¿Intentas que te echen del ejército?_ en el asco que emanaba de cómo decía el nombre de Arturo.

Merlín se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado por el sudor.

—Will, verás…

—A ver, ¿en serio? ¿Te pasa algo en los dedos? ¿Ya no sabes cómo marcar un teléfono? ¿Y mandar emails? He tenido que enterarme por Freya de que casi te matan en una fiesta en Argel. Y de que está grabado en vídeo, joder. ¿Qué coño hacías allí de todas formas, aparte de estar por ahí para que el capullo de Arturo Pendragón tuviera algo bonito que mirar?

—Will… —Merlín tenía los ojos como platos. Le hizo señas a Arturo para que se acercara, porque… bueno, no sabía muy bien por qué, en verdad, más allá del hecho de que Freya había llamado a Will y se lo había contado todo y ahora Will sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien y sus tapaderas se iban a descubrir. Puede que Will fuera un francotirador, pero no destacaba por su discreción, precisamente.

—Y ahora vas y quedas con Freya y, de todos los mamones que hay en Londres, con _Bryn_.

Merlín tragó saliva. Era todo por culpa de Arturo, que se estaba subiendo la camiseta húmeda para secarse el sudor de la frente, y los músculos de los brazos y del pecho se le movían a la par. Por un momento, casi se le olvidó que Will estaba al teléfono, diciéndole a gritos que sabía lo que estaba pasando (aunque en realidad no lo supiera), y que la terrible negligencia del Directorio al _asegurarse de que la gente tuviera la boca cerrada_ los ponía en riesgo de que los mataran en cualquier momento.

—Es Will. Creo que Freya lo ha llamado… —dijo Merlín ante el ceño fruncido de Arturo, cubriendo el micrófono del teléfono.

Una expresión tormentosa le oscureció las facciones. Un segundo más tarde, Arturo palideció al entender lo que eso quería decir. Intentó coger el teléfono, pero Merlín sacudió la cabeza y le apartó la mano de una palmada. Gwaine y Perceval se acercaron y los corredores matutinos pasaron rodeándolos hasta que se alejaron del camino.

—¡Will! — Esta vez, el grito de Merlín silenció a su amigo. También silenció a Merlín, que no sabía qué decir.

Will se aprovechó, se calló el tiempo necesario para coger fuerzas, y siguió preguntando.

—¿Y dónde coño estás, por cierto? Te he enviado como un millón de mensajes. Tenías que venir a recogerme…

—¿Cómo? ¿Recogerte? —Merlín miró el teléfono y, en efecto, tenía cuatro mensajes de Will, todos en la última hora. Incluso aunque ya no estuvieran en el ejército «oficialmente», el equipo seguía entrenando. Arturo quería que todos estuvieran en forma, les gustara o no. Había sacado a Merlín a rastras de la cama más de una mañana seguida por eso precisamente. Merlín bajó por la pantalla, pero no podía leer los mensajes, porque _Will seguía hablando_.

—¿Vas a venir a recogerme o qué? Estoy en la estación de Euston…

—Ay, mierda —dijo Merlín, llevándose la mano a la frente. Empezó a dar vueltas en el mismo sitio.

—… donde llevo 20 minutos congelándome el culo y si no vienes a recogerme o me dices a dónde ir, voy a llamar a Freya y…

Arturo se puso delante de Merlín para evitar que se metiera de lleno en la carretera llena de tráfico.

—¿Qué dice?

—Está aquí —dijo Merlín—. La estación de Euston.

—¿Estás hablando con el muy capullo? Recuérdale amablemente nuestra conversación en el bar…

—Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad —dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Arturo le quitó el teléfono de las manos. Merlín se frotó la cara y siguió caminando. ¿A quién más había llamado Freya? ¿A su madre? Ay, señor. Si Freya no había llamado a su madre, probablemente sería Will el que le contara a su madre lo que pasaba, que Merlín se estaba quedando con alguien que le hacía _daño_ , y eso era completamente, cien por cien, _falso_.

Merlín iba a tener que contárselo a su madre o, si no, su madre le iba a pegar una paliza de muerte por esconderle la relación con Arturo…

—Will —dijo Arturo—. ¿Qué quieres?

Merlín no podía oír la otra parte de la conversación y no estaba del todo seguro de querer escucharlo, pero se pegó a Arturo de todas formas y le cogió la muñeca para que girara el teléfono y pudieran escuchar los dos.

—Te avisé de lo que pasaría si le hacías daño a Merlín —estaba diciendo Will—. Y pensaba que eras lo suficientemente listo como para escucharme, pero luego vas y le pegas. Le has puesto el ojo morado, ¿no? Y que ni se te ocurra negarlo, joder, porque tengo una testigo que asegura haber visto los moratones…

—Recuero claramente cómo me dijiste que ni te vería venir si te enterabas de que pasaba algo de este estilo —dijo Arturo, con la voz neutra, y a Merlín le gustaría saber cómo narices podía estar tan tranquilo cuando su misión, sus vidas, estaban a punto de irse al garete, y todo por la bocaza de Freya y lo sobreprotector que era Will—. Así que quizá entiendas mi confusión. ¿Por qué te molestas en advertirme?

—Quiero oírlo del propio Merlín —dijo Will, con un deje peligroso en la voz, como cada vez que Will había hablado con Walsh después de aquella cagada de misión hacia unos años que casi había acabado con todo el equipo de Merlín—. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Hoy te libras solo porque me han dicho que Merlín dice que no le has pegado, que se dio contra una puta puerta, lo que, _sé que estás escuchando, Merlín_ , es una puta mierda de excusa…

—La estación de Euston, ¿no? — dijo Arturo, muy agradable—. Mandará a alguien a buscarte.

—Más te vale haber…

Arturo cortó la conversación colgándole el teléfono. Suspiró flojito y utilizó el móvil de Merlín para hacer una llamada.

—¿Kay? ¿Te acuerdas de Will? ¿El amigo de Merlín? Está en Euston. Recógelo y tráelo a la casa y, por el amor de Dios, cachéalo antes, asegúrate de que no lleva nada. —Arturo esperó la confirmación, asintió para sí mismo y colgó, antes de devolverle el teléfono a Merlín.

Merlín miró los mensajes y, desde luego, eran todo órdenes de Will para que Merlín apareciera por arte de magia _en ese mismo momento_ para recogerlo en la estación, y una amenaza de que, si Merlín no cogía pronto el teléfono, Will no iba a esperase a la explicación antes de ir a la caza de Arturo y hasta que estuviera bien muerto.

—Mierda, Arturo…

—Vamos —dijo Arturo. Menos por la fina capa de sudor que cubría su piel y lo hacía brillar como un Dios del sol ardiente (lo cual era bastante _injusto_ , porque Merlín sabía que él mismo no parecía más que una rata ahogada antes, durante y después de correr) Arturo no parecía para nada preocupado.

—Pero…

Arturo le puso la mano en la nuca y lo llevó hacia delante hasta que Merlín empezó a correr por sí mismo. Merlín se metió el móvil en el bolsillo, cerró la cremallera para que no se saliera, y volvió a intentar hablar.

—Es Will, y no va a…

—Will no me preocupa —dijo Arturo. Gwaine y Perceval iban detrás de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación. No era exactamente todo el equipo corriendo por el parque, pero los cuatro llamaron la atención de más de una corredora, algunas de las cuales fueron lo suficientemente descaradas como para silbarles.

Gwaine, desde luego, devolvió el silbido.

—Puede que Will no lo haya dejado del todo claro —dijo Merlín—. Te va a disparar…

— _Mer_ lín. Cállate.

—Pero…

—Si todavía te queda aliento para hablar, es que no estás trabajando lo suficiente —gruñó Arturo. Eligió ese momento para aumentar la velocidad, dejando que Merlín lo siguiera como pudiera hasta que lo alcanzara. Los primeros minutos Merlín estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que no se tropezaba con las baldosas sueltas ni se resbalaba con el césped mojado para considerar de verdad las implicaciones de que Will estuviera en Londres. En cuanto se puso al lado de Arturo y se pudo concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera el pánico inmediato de que el mundo se iba a la mierda, miró a Arturo y se dio cuenta de que Arturo _de verdad no estaba preocupado_.

Lo que ya era preocupante de por sí.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? —consiguió exhalar Merlín, pero Arturo simplemente lo miró, enarcó una ceja y volvió a acelerar.

Gwaine, por detrás, gruñó, y Perceval dijo algo grosero que Merlín no llegó a oír entre los golpes de los pies corriendo.

—¿A quién castigas? ¿A él o a nosotros? —se quejó Gwaine.

—A todos —dijo Arturo, más divertido que otra cosa. Casi ni sonaba como si hubiera estado corriendo casi a sprint los últimos diez minutos. Por suerte, bajó el ritmo conforme se acercaban a la esquina que los llevaría de nuevo a casa, pero, en vez de parar, los hizo dar otra vuelta.

—Ay, que me jodan, tío… —empezó Perceval, pero Gwaine lo interrumpió.

—Eso _intento…_ —Gwaine vio la mirada de odio de Perceval y levantó las manos—. Lo siento. Pensaba que estabas hablando conmigo.

—Me gustaba más entrenar cuando estábamos en la base, ¿sabes? —dijo Perceval y Merlín no podía culparlo. Ahora que estaban en Londres y tenían una rutina, Arturo aprovechaba cualquier excusa para apretarlos a esforzarse más. Esperaba que el equipo siguiera una rutina de entrenamiento por ellos mismos, y tenían que aparecer para entrenamientos regulares de artes marciales (no Krav Maga con Morowitz, _joder, y_ _gracias_ , sino Aikido y Kendo esta vez) dos veces a la semana. Tenían horas reservadas en el campo de tiro todos los domingos por la mañana, reuniones del equipo los viernes por la noche y, cuando no estaban trabajando o entrenando, estaban _estudiando_.

Mapas, inventarios, almacenes de armas, rutas de escape. Siempre planes.

Merlín estaba cansado de aprenderse de memoria los malditos libros de hechizos de su _e-reader_. Estaba seguro de que podría recitarlos del derecho y del revés si tuviera que hacerlo.

Cuando Arturo había empezado a pasarle la lección sobre las diferentes variaciones del hechizo _astute_ , Merlín le había lanzado el _e-reader_ y había salido de la habitación hecho una furia.

—¡Es como si ya no tuviéramos nuestras propias vidas!

A decir verdad, cualquiera que estuviera haciendo de guardaespaldas para Arturo, Merlín, Morgana y Gwen (una precaución que Lance agradecía, aunque Gwen no lo apreciara) tenía al menos algo de margen en el horario para tener una vida social; pero el equipo se había pasado tanto tiempo juntos antes de ser un equipo que era difícil que tuviera una vida de verdad cuando esto era lo único que conocían.

El equipo siempre estaba en un radio de un par de manzanas los unos de los otros en cualquier momento. Un par tenían pisos en el mismo edificio, León y Lance estaba a un tiro de piedra. Gwaine quería estar donde fuera Perceval y a Perceval le parecía bien quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Arturo. Kay pasaba de buscarse un piso y se negaba a vivir con su hermana de acogida, que tenía un piso de dos habitaciones en el centro, así que se había apropiado de otra de las habitaciones de invitados, a un par de habitaciones de Perceval. Bohrs, que se había ablandado un poco después de todo el asunto de _Merlín tiene magia_ , aunque seguía mirando a Merlín especulativo, dudoso y en silencio, parecía que nunca se iba a su casa.

Como estaban todos tan cerca y era tan conveniente, su vida social consistía sobre todo en vez fútbol en la tele de alguien, llenar el bar cercano o evitar a Arturo cuando empezaba a ponerse nervioso y le daba el tic, porque eso quería decir que se aburría y quería quemar algo de exceso de energía con otra ronda de entrenamiento.

Normalmente, Merlín podía distraerlo con un polvo espontáneo.

La vuelta por el parque siguió en completo silencio y Merlín le echó varios vistazos furtivos a Arturo, todavía intentando adivinar qué había detrás de su completa falta de preocupación por el hecho de que Will estuviera en Londres y fuera a venir al apartamento y probablemente fuera a hacer algo totalmente drástico y excesivo y que fuera a requerir intervención policial, lo que iba a acabar con sus tapaderas. Bajaron el ritmo cuando salieron del parque y corrieron al trote hasta el apartamento, Perceval delante para hablar con Bohrs y asegurarse de que no había peligro antes de entrar.

—Comprueba todo el piso —dijo Arturo, quitándose de la camiseta. Los ojos de Merlín estaban pegados a esos hombros perfectamente esculpidos, hasta que Arturo se giró y lo sacó de su ensoñación. Esbozó una leve fugaz sonrisilla—. Mira primero arriba. Esperamos un invitado, así que tengo que ducharme.

— _Tenemos_ que ducharnos —dijo Merlín, distraído. Bajó la mirada por la curva de la espalda de Arturo y la posó en su culo. Era del todo injusto cómo se le pegaban a las caderas y las piernas los pantalones cortos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco de correr e intentó no encogerse cuando los ojos de Arturo lo recorrieron a él.

Por mucho que quisiera preguntar y exigirle a Arturo que le contara cómo rayos podía estar tan _tranquilo_ , Merlín se quedó callado. Sabía bien lo que quería decir cuando Arturo pedía que _comprobaran el piso_. No era solo por si había alguien. Era cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar, cualquier cosa que indicara que alguien había estado en la casa mientras no estaban, una pista de que los estaban vigilando, ya fuera electrónicamente o no. No habían encontrado ningún micro en la casa, pero se habían encontrado más de una vez a alguien sentado en un coche que no era de esa calle.

Merlín lo sabía. Se había aprendido de memoria los coches de la calle, las matrículas. Podía dar el nombre de las personas que vivían en la mayoría de las casas, la edad de sus hijos y cómo les iba en la escuela. Para alguien que había vuelto a casa muy de vez en cuando en los últimos años, Arturo sabía tanto de sus vecinos que resultaba odioso.

—Despejado —dijo Bohrs, bajando las escaleras con un aparto en la mano que había construido Merlín para detectar micrófonos. Se lo pasó a Perceval para que revisara la planta baja y salió a darle la vuelta a la manzana en busca de desconocidos. Gwaine se fue a la cocina y se puso un vaso de agua, sonriendo mientras Arturo subía a la habitación y Merlín lo seguía.

—Arturo…

—No, no sé nada — dijo Arturo, empujándolo contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que se cerró de golpe. Lo ahogó a besos y le robó la palabra. Merlín no consiguió decir nada hasta que Arturo bajó con la boca por su mandíbula y su cuello. Incluso entonces, solo le salió un batiburrillo incoherente que Arturo consiguió interpretar correctamente.

—Está claro que pasa algo —dijo Arturo—. El momento es demasiado perfecto. No vamos a saber qué pasa hasta que llegue Will…

Arturo le bajó la cremallera del chaleco y se lo quitó por los hombros, atrapándole las manos en la espalda. Arturo tiró bruscamente de la camiseta de Merlín, que jadeó al notar los dedos recorriéndole el pecho. Todas las quejas que había verbalizado esa mañana cuando lo habían sacado a rastras de la cama sin tener la oportunidad de hacer nada sobre la inevitable erección matutina volvieron a aparecer.

—Podríamos haber hecho esto antes de salir a correr...

—Podríamos —dijo Arturo, bajándole los pantalones. Merlín tenía los brazos atrapados en el chaleco y la camiseta y no pudo evitar retorcerse cuando Arturo le rozó la polla, que se le estaba poniendo dura—. Eras tú el que no paraba de quejarse de que quería _dormir_. Te he dejado dormir un poquito, ¿no?

—Sí —gruñó Merlín. Luchó valerosamente para soltarse los brazos, pero con eso solo consiguió que Arturo parara y lo mirara.

—En serio, Merlín, cualquiera diría que te tengo ocupado toda la noche…

—Gwaine piensa que sí…

—No vamos a hablar de Gwaine en este momento —dijo Arturo. Su voz dejaba claro que, si volvía a mencionar a Gwaine, Arturo lo iba a dejar así como estaba—. ¿Por qué no duermes, Merlín? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te despiertas por la noche…

_Porque no puedo dormir,_ estuvo a punto de decir Merlín. _Porque no dejo de escuchar voces._

Estaba pasando cada vez más últimamente. Se despertaba estando totalmente seguro de que algo, alguien, le estaba hablando. Hasta hacía muy poco no había sido capaz de dormir tan profundamente que se quedaba dormido y estaba empezando a entender qué pasaba. Y era solo por los buenos polvos que estaba echando.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a decirle a Arturo que a lo mejor se había pasado un poco cuando había enlazado las espadas. En vez de explicarlo, evitó el tema del todo.

—Puede que esté un poco estresado, sí.

La forma en que Arturo le recorría el pecho con los labios hizo que la voz le saliera débil y susurrante.

—De eso me puedo ocupar —dijo Arturo.

—Pero va a venir Will y tenemos prisa —se quejó Merlín. Arturo lo calló con un beso.

—No —dijo Arturo, quitándole el chaleco del todo y sacándole la camiseta interior agarrándola y tirando hacia arriba antes de apretar su pecho contra el de Merlín—. Ahora podemos hacerlo en la ducha.

A Merlín de fallaron las rodillas de pensarlo. La única vez que lo habían hecho en la ducha había sido una mañana que Arturo se había dejado la puerta del baño abierta y Merlín se había colado mientras Arturo se lavaba el pelo. Se habían masturbado hasta correrse en un frenesí jabonoso de besos ardientes y un par de accidentes en los que casi se ahogan bajo la ducha de alta presión que se había puesto fría demasiado rápido. Arturo había llegado a trabajar mucho más tarde lo que pretendía en un principio, porque se habían ido a la cama para follar mejor mientras esperaban que el agua se calentara otra vez.

—Eso te gusta, ¿eh? —dijo Arturo. Merlín notaba la sonrisilla orgullosa de Arturo contra el cuello. Era bastante inquietante lo bien que lo sabía leer Arturo. No llevaban _tanto_ tiempo juntos.

—Tendrá que ser uno rapidito —señaló Merlín—. Seguro que ya casi están aquí.

Arturo separó la boca de la garganta de Merlín, donde estaba haciéndole un chupetón.

—¿Will es del tipo que entraría sin llamar?

—Es del tipo de entrar como Pedro por su casa. Parecido a ti, de hecho, solo que sin que sea su casa en realidad —dijo Merlín, mirando cuando Arturo pisó los pantalones que estaban en los tobillos de Merlín y enarcó las cejas, sugerente. Merlín lo pilló y abandonó los pantalones en el suelo mientras se quitaba los calcetines dando saltitos.

—Pues cerramos con llave —dijo Arturo, quitándose los pantalones y dejándolos también en el suelo—. Ponemos la música muy fuerte. Y cuando empiece a tocar la puerta… bueno, o Gwaine y Perce lo retidnen, o lo ayudan a entrar. Sea como sea…

Arturo era bastante tocón en cualquier momento, pero en ese momento pasaba de educadamente táctil. Movía a Merlín con las manos grandes y encallecidas; lo empujó hacia delante y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, hambriento. No hubo un momento en que las manos de Arturo no estuvieron sobre Merlín en el trayecto hacia el baño… acariciando, tanteando, frotando y pellizcando hasta que Merlín chilló.

—Sabía que eras una nena —se burló Arturo, llevándolo hacia la ducha.

Como venganza, Merlín usó su magia para encender la ducha, con lo que mojó a Arturo con un chorro de punzante agua helada. Hubo un momento confuso lleno de gritos, jadeos de sorpresa y un poco de forcejeo, hasta que el agua se calentó y Merlín tuvo a Arturo atrapado contra una esquina.

—No soy una nena —gruñó Merlín, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran cada músculo, cada línea definida, pasando la lengua por el mentón de Arturo y bajándole por la garganta… ahora le tocaba a él acariciar libremente el cuerpo de Arturo; sentir, saborear, provocar. Los gemidos que salían de la boca de Arturo eran deliciosos, y Merlín ahogó cada uno de ellos con besos que causaron ronroneos de aprobación en el pecho de Arturo. Merlín movió la cadera para frotarse contra el pene de Arturo, resbalando contra el agua que le caía por la pierna.

Arturo le cogió del brazo con fuerza suficiente para hacerle marca y lo mantuvo quieto, evitando que lo calentara demasiado. Se besaron en un deslizar de labios y lenguas, caótico, sucio y húmedo, apenas parando para respirar, apenas notando que el chorro de agua caliente se estaba enfriando.

Fue Arturo el que buscó a ciegas el grifo y consiguió hacer salir más agua caliente, el que cogió la pastilla de jabón, se llenó la mano y cubrió el pene de ambos, acariciando con movimientos lentos, suaves. Merlín se apartó con un gemido y contestó al gruñido interrogativo de Arturo con un beso.

—Quiero que me folles —susurró Merlín, acercando la boca a la oreja de Arturo y mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

Arturo jadeó y, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad de _nada_ , de apenas movimiento, de apenas respirar, Merlín notó un diminuto movimiento de cabeza de negación.

—¿Arturo?

—No tengo nada —murmuró Arturo, ronco. Ladeó la cabeza e hizo algo obsceno con la lengua que para nada recibía ayuda de la mano jabonosa que estaba acariciando ambas pollas con la presión exacta, el giro de muñeca perfecto. De repente, Merlín no iba a poder aguantar lo suficiente para que Arturo llegara a metérsela, porque si seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo…

Merlín no podía reprimir los sonidos totalmente incoherentes que estaba emitiendo.

—Y tampoco voy a salir para coger nada —dijo Arturo, sonando tan roto e inconexo como Merlín.

—Dios, Arturo —gruñó Merlín, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba, presionando la polla contra la mano de Arturo. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo cogió por los hombros, jadeando mientras veía ambos penes frotándose, piel sedosa deslizándose entre el jabón y la mano rugosa de Arturo.

Se corrió con un orgasmo repentino que cubrió la barriga de Arturo; Arturo aguantó un par de caricias más antes de correrse y añadir a la mancha sobre su estómago.

Arturo se apoyó contra Merlín, que tenía la espalda contra la pared de la ducha y respiraba jadeos cálidos y risitas contra la curva del cuello de Arturo. Había retazos de besos dulces contra labios, mejillas y garganta.

—El agua se está enfriando —murmuró Merlín.

—Lo sé —dijo Arturo, y pasó apenas rozando la mano por el costado de Merlín, esta vez con la caricia resbaladiza de la pastilla de jabón en la mano.

—Sigue así y no saldremos de aquí nunca —señaló Merlín.

—Creo que no tendría ninguna queja —dijo Arturo.

—Acabarías arrugado como una pasa —dijo Merlín, alejándose de la mano de Arturo cuando se acercó demasiado a su pene, repentinamente sensible.

—Es verdad, sí —dijo Arturo—. Creo que sobreviviré.

—Además, Will no es famoso por ser especialmente paciente, y si ya está aquí…

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso atrás, medio sacudiendo la cabeza. Emitió un sonido de asco.

—Tenías que mencionar a Will.

—Lo siento.

Las manos de Arturo eran grandes y estaban calientes sobre las caderas de Merlín cuando lo movió hacia el chorro de la ducha. Se frotó de jabón antes de pasarle la pastilla a Merlín. Terminaron de lavarse en silencio. Merlín no se afeitó para dejar que Arturo pudiera acabar. Uno de los dos iba a llegar tarde a trabajar y no era Merlín.

Merlín se estaba lavando los dientes cuando Arturo salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura. Hubo roces fugaces: Arturo recorriéndole los hombros desnudos a Merlín, el choque de codos cuando intentaron coger la misma toalla, los dedos en el cuello de Merlín, donde el pelo se le rizaba, el leve agarre en la cadera para moverlo un poco a la izquierda y poder abrir un cajón. Merlín intentó encontrar la mirada de Arturo en el espejo, pero no hubo más que breves vistazos y extenso silencio.

Merlín suponía que, si estuviera atado a un potro medieval, la tortura sería igual que esto, con la tensión tirándole de los miembros y haciendo que le doliera todo.

Salió del baño, pasándose las manos por el pelo húmedo y desordenándoselo más. Dio vueltas por la habitación y se paró a un metro de la ventana, porque le habían dicho que nunca se quedara parado delante de una ventana demasiado tiempo, y se apretó los ojos con la palma de la mano.

_¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?_

Arturo había pasado de dulce, cálido y desesperado (por no decir cachondo, algo con lo que Merlín no tenía ningún problema) a distante y cerrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Merlín no lo _entendía._ No podía haber sido nada que él hubiera hecho, porque, bueno.

Hizo una pausa.

¿Y si había sido Merlín?

No había sido el mejor sexo en la ducha: rápido y brusco, sin suficiente agua caliente, probablemente porque Gwaine y Perce estaban usando el agua caliente también, los muy capullos. El problema del agua caliente habría sido un problema de fácil solución si a Merlín se le hubiera ocurrido lanzar un hechizo para empezar. Pero _podría_ haber sido fantástico, si Arturo no hubiera dicho _no_ , si hubiera sido algo más que una paja rápida.

Había sido Merlín el que había dicho que tenía que ser rápido, porque Will estaba de camino… pero, aun así, dolía que Arturo hubiera descartado la sugerencia de que quizá no tenía por qué ser rápido.

—Joder —murmuró Merlín.

Merlín se quitó la mano de la cara y dejó caer los brazos a los lados, mordiéndose el labio mientras medio escuchaba el grifo del lavabo cerrarse y se imaginaba a Arturo completando su rutina habitual. Estaría limpiando el cepillo de dientes y dejándolo en su sitio; iba a colocar todo en el cajón de al lado, donde tocaba. Doblaría las toallas y la guardaría; se pasaría unos minutos ocupándose del pelo y de vez en cuando se quedaría mirándose en el espejo, como hacía a veces, con la mirada fija y desenfocada, como si estuviera mirando algo más allá del espejo, a través de la  superficie, algo en la distancia, prediciendo y adivinando el futuro.

Ojalá Merlín pudiera leerle la mente a Arturo. Ojalá pudiera entender qué había pasado en los últimos minutos. No era normal que Arturo pasara de caliente a frío tan rápido; Merlín siempre pensaba en él como un cazo hirviendo a fuego lento, esperado el interruptor adecuado que lo convertiría en el infierno ardiente que Merlín sabía que Arturo escondía bajo la piel.

Escuchó el sonido de un cajón cerrándose. El golpe amortiguado de la lana contra la encimera. Una pausa que duró lo que Arturo quería que durara, pero que esa exasperante, y Merlín se giró para quedarse en el umbral, pero no llegó, porque Arturo ya estaba saliendo.

Merlín se agarró al marco. Se obligó a hacer contacto visual, a mirar la tensa mandíbula de Arturo, los labios apretados, le tensión en el azul de su mirada, normalmente tan brillante y pálida con el frío cielo invernal. Ahora, tenía los ojos de un gris tormentosos que le quitó a Merlín el aire que necesitaba para hablar.

—Arturo —dijo Merlín, flojito y ahogado.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Ninguno dijo nada. Ninguno apartó la mirada.

Arturo fue el primero en ceder. Bajó la mirada, movió el músculo de la mandíbula, y se oyó el más ligero crujir de los huesos chocando cuando se obligó a relajarse.

—Mierda, Merlín —dijo, sin enfado, dando el único paso que los separaba. Le rodeó los hombros y la bajó la mano por la columna, firme, cercano, cálido. La mano libre bajó a la cintura para mantenerlo quiero.

Podría haberse acabado rápido, antes de que Merlín tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar. En realidad, cada uno de los movimientos de Arturo era lento y deliberado, con dudas en cada esquina, dándole a Merlín todas y cada una de las oportunidades que pudiera querer para alejarse.

En ese momento, fue casi como si Merlín pudiera leerle la mente a Arturo. Le bastó con ver el brillo divertido en los ojos de Arturo para escuchar las palabras claramente en su cabeza.

_Joder, eres como un cervatillo, Merlín_.

Escuchó hasta el tono. Cariñoso y suave y tranquilizante, dejándolo paralizado para poder ser capturado.

Merlín pensaba que no estaba temblando hasta que se giró, reflejando la forma en la que Arturo lo estaba sujetando. Hasta que no estuvieron pegados el uno al otro, no notó la tensión en sus músculos relajarse.

—Solo te quiero a ti —dijo al final Arturo—. Solo a ti.

Merlín no contestó, pero su corazón se aceleró hasta lo imposible. Sus frentes se tocaron y Merlín notó el rozar en unos labios en la mejilla.

—¿No quieres…? —Había incertidumbre en la voz de Arturo—. ¿Merlín?

Merlín soltó el aire que estaba manteniendo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era un idiota. Sabía que Arturo a veces quería que lo suyo fuera solo entre ellos dos, sin tener que seguir con el teatro y las tapaderas y toda esa mierda, y aquí estaba Merlín, preocupado con _Will_ , precisamente, aunque, sinceramente, tenía motivos para preocuparse. Pero Arturo tenía razón, había que tranquilizarse y esperar, porque no podía hacer control de daños hasta que Will estuviera allí y pudieran enterarse de qué estaba pasando.

—Sí. Sí, quiero. Dios. Ni te lo imaginas.

—¿Ni me lo imagino? —preguntó Arturo, divertido, pero sin eliminar del todo la tensión en su voz.

—Con cómo me miras a veces, ¿crees que me sigo preocupando por los condones? —murmuró Merlín.

Arturo apartó la cabeza. El golpe de aire frío contra la cara de Merlín no le llegó al resto del cuerpo, porque Arturo lo seguía sujetando contra sí. Su expresión se oscureció de nuevo, se le frunció el ceño y se le destensó la boca, abierta en una pregunta que estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer en voz alta.

Merlín sacudió la cabeza casi sin darse cuenta, con el calor volviéndole a las mejillas en la forma de un sonrojo avergonzado.

—Lo siento —balbuceó—. Lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho eso, es que, a ver, el Directorio nos hizo pruebas, ¿no? Nos sacó sangre suficiente para alimentar una tonelada métrica de sanguijuelas un año _entero_. Hicieron todas las pruebas, sé que lo hicieron, y sé que los dos estamos _limpios_ …

No había sido su intención ver la ficha de Arturo, pero estaba seguro de que Arturo había visto _la suya_ , de todas formas, porque el médico no había sido muy sutil cuando había dicho que la ficha de Merlín _iba a estar en esa mesa de ahí_ , si Merlín quería verla, pero resultó que era la de Arturo, y _ay, lo siento, sí, que tonto, te he dado la ficha que no era, quería darte esta otra, pero da igual, porque estáis los dos muy limpios, muy sanos, nada de lo que preocuparse_ …

La mirada de Arturo no cambió, aunque sus esperanzas tenían a Merlín pensando que quizás la tensión de Arturo ahora se debía a otras causas, menos como la tensión que venía con las tormentas y las lluvias torrenciales y más como la que llegaba con un ligero chaparrón y el frío que hacía que la gente se acurrucara delante de la chimenea.

—Es que… Estaba pensando. Lo he pensado. Mucho —dijo Merlín. Sabía que estaba balbuceando, porque estaba intentando decirse a sí mismo que se callar, pero su voz no lo _escuchaba_ —. Demasiado, de hecho. Es que… ya sabes. Ayudaría con nuestras tapaderas…

Arturo se chupó los labios.

Merlín tartamudeó, siguiendo con los ojos el trayecto de la lengua de Arturo para quedarse en el rastro húmedo que dejaba, y _joder_ , se le estaba poniendo dura en ese mismo momento solo de pensar en agacharse para Arturo, preparado con nada más que saliva, sin nada entre ellos…

El golpe en la puerta sorprendió a Merlín lo suficiente para hacerlo saltar, pero la única respuesta de Arturo fue abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Kay y Will acaban de llegar —dijo Gwaine desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Arturo se aclaró la garganta. Dos veces.

—Enseguida bajamos. —Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando.

—Vale. Le serviré una tacita de té, ¿eh? —dijo Gwaine, burlón, bajando a pisotones las escaleras—. ¡Moved el culo!

Merlín tragó saliva.

—Em. Tenemos. Tenemos que…

—Sí. Tenemos que — dijo Arturo, sin soltarlo—. Tenemos que… sí.

Dieron un paso hacia atrás y se miraron antes de ir cada uno por su lado, Arturo al vestidor, Merlín al armario, los dos vistiéndose a toda prisa. Merlín se puso unos vaqueros azul claro y cómodos, finos y desgastados en los sitios adecuados, y una de las camisetas nuevas que Arturo le había comprado, con el cuello en v, de cordoncillo, ajustada, lo que hacía que pareciera más delgado y esbelto de lo que era. Cuando se giró, se le olvidó cómo respirar, porque Arturo llevaba uno de sus trajes de chaqueta, con el tejido caro de los pantalones enmarcándolo perfectamente, desde las sólidas piernas al culo firme, la camisa tirándole un poco en los hombros, rodeándole la cintura, la corbata suelta en el cuello y la chaqueta en la mano.

Se miraron el uno al otro un momento, largo, corrieron hacia la puerta y cogieron el pomo a la vez. Sintieron un choque eléctrico al tocarse y Merlín se encontró sujeto contra la puerta por el agarre firme de Arturo.

—Hablaremos de esto luego —dijo Arturo, con el tono grave de su voz dejando claro a qué se refría con _esto_.

Merlín no se fiaba de su voz. Asintió.

Arturo abrió la puerta, pero Merlín lo paró.

—Espera. Déjame ir delante. Will no me va a disparar.

—Eso quieres creer —dijo Arturo.

—Eso quiero creer, sí —dijo Merlín—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no me va a disparar.

Will estaba casi en los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal, con una bolsa de deporte polvorienta verde oliva en el suelo a su lado. Llevaba una chaqueta destrozada, con la insignia del hombro recién arrancada, el color más oscuro sobre la desgastada chaqueta y las letras y números lavados sugiriendo _propiedad del ejército_. Tenía los vaqueros llenos de tierra (seguro que había estado entre lavados cuando consiguió su permiso de descanso), las botas cubiertas de barro seco del campo y estaba enarcando una ceja de una forma muy familiar.

Merlín no podía respirar; la tensión en la habitación era sofocante. Perceval estaba junto a las escaleras con los brazos cruzados; Gwaine se apoyaba casualmente contra la isla de la cocina. Bohrs estaba en algún sitio con línea de fuego directa, pero Merlín dudaba que pudiera desenfundar tan rápido como Gwaine y, además, tenía más pinta de estar preparado para bloquear una línea de escape que otra cosa. Kay estaba cerca, a unos pocos metros de Will, con los ojos entrecerrados, vigilante, los brazos sueltos a los lados, los labios esbozando una sonrisilla divertida que en realidad se alejaba tanto de lo divertido que Merlín sabía que era una señal para buscar cobijo.

Will, por otro lado, era una historia diferente.

Tenía los labios apretados, los ojos como platos y parecía relajado, de esa manera particular suya que no era más que una estratagema para hacer que el enemigo se desanimara, porque en realidad estaba tan tenso que iba a saltar en cualquier momento. Si no se sacaba las manos de los bolsillos ahora mismo, Merlín iba a tener que poner un escudo sobre todos los de la habitación solo por si acaso, porque un Will volátil era un Will volátil, y por mucho que Merlín supiera que los miembros de Excalibur podían defenderse solos, nunca habían tenido que defenderse de Will. Daba igual lo mucho que Kay hubiera cacheado a Will… Will siempre se las apañaba para guardarse un arma o dos.

—Will…

Will subió la barbilla, pero bajo el pelo desordenado de su peinado rubio del ejército, sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en un objetivo detrás de Merlín. Se sacó la mano del bolsillo y apuntó con un dedo al aire.

—Te lo advertí, Pendragón.

Merlín se quedó entre Arturo y Will mientras avanzaba, levantando las manos para mostrar que no iba a hacerle daño, aunque Will sabía lo de su magia y que Merlín lo pegaría a la pared si fuera necesario.

—No es lo que piensas…

—¿Y qué es, entonces? ¿Un montón de mierda? ¿Freya lo ha entendido todo mal? ¿El capullo no te ha pegado? ¿Te diste contra una puerta, igual que el primer año de uni?

—No sé lo que te ha dicho Freya, y a la mierda, es una bocazas, y te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Arturo no me pegó.

Will lo miró, apartando la mirada de Arturo por fin.

—¿Qué pasó entonces, Merlín? ¿Un codazo sin querer mientras follabais? ¿Un rodillazo porque no se la chupaste como le gusta?

—Podrías callarte. —Merlín se puso rojo.

—Merlín, te olvidas de que yo era el que te recogía en la uni, el que te ayudaba y se metía entre tú y esos capullos…

—Ya, estabas allí, recogiéndome, y no necesito que me recojas ahora, porque todo está bien…

—¿Bien, Merlín? —Will tenía la mirada oscurecida—. ¿Cómo de bien? ¿Voy a recibir una llamada de que has acabado en urgencias…?

—Eso fue un grupo de homófobos y lo sabes —soltó Merlín, ignorando cómo los ojos de Kay miraron a su espalda y negándose a girarse para ver cómo es estaban tomando los demás su pequeña revelación.

—¿Y la otra vez?

—Ahora te estás pasando —gritó Merlín.

—¿Qué otra vez? —preguntó Arturo, su presencia sólida tras Merlín, su calor corporal atravesando el aire entre ellos y quemándole la piel donde le rozaba el cuello con los dedos.

—Esa otra vez cuando Merlín _supuestamente_ —dijo Will, poniéndole comillas a la palabra con los dedos —se puso como una cuba y acabó cayéndose escaleras abajo y con una conmoción, una costilla rota, un ojo morado, el labio hincado y Theo sin aparecer por ningún lado.

Merlín soltó un gemido. Eso no era lo que había pasado para nada; ¿a qué estaba jugando Will?

—Dios, joder, Will…

Will lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar, encontrando a Arturo con la mirada.

—Y quítale las manos de encima si sabes lo que te conviene…

—¡Will!

—Fuera. Ahora mismo —explotó Will, volviendo a mirar a Merlín—. Vamos a hablar y voy a sacarte la verdad…

—Nadie va a ningún sitio —advirtió Arturo. No soltó el hombro de Merlín—. Si quieres hablar, hablas aquí.

—Como si Merlín fuera a decirme nada contigo ahí parado a su espalda —dijo Will, irónico.

Arturo bajó la mano por la espalda de Merlín. Levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás con un gesto en el aire.

—Como desees.

Fue a la cocina, obviamente despreocupado, y el ruido de las puertas de los armarios y la nevera abriéndose y cerrándose llenó el aire. Will frunció el ceño, mirando a Arturo y a los demás antes de volver a Merlín con una pregunta en la mirada que no pronunció en voz alta.

—¿Merlín? ¿Quieres uno? —preguntó Arturo.

—Sí, vale —dijo Merlín. Miró a la cocina, pero Arturo les estaba dando la espalda, mostrando una deliciosa tira de algodón cuando se estiró para alcanzar otro vaso para el batido de Merlín—. Mira, Will, Freya se equivoca.

—¿Se equivoca, en serio? —Will se cruzó de brazos. Un momento después, señaló la cara de Merlín—. Lo veo, ¿sabes? Todavía no se ha ido del todo. ¿Me estás diciendo que el capitán Idiota este no te pegó un puñetazo?

—No. No me pegó un puñetazo. —Merlín miró a Will largo y serio, con una ceja enarcada—. Y sabes perfectamente que si alguien lo intentara, los destrozaría desde dentro. Y eso incluye a Theo.

—¿Y qué coño ha sido? Y como me digas que te chocaste con una puta farola…

—Alguien me pegó un puñetazo.

—¿ _Qué_?

—No fue Arturo —añadió Merlín enseguida.

—Entonces, ¿quién fue?

—Mira, da igual. Fue un malentendido y no va a volver a pasar — dijo Merlín, porque estaba seguro de que Arturo despellejaría vivo a cualquiera que lo _intentara_ mucho antes de que Merlín tuviera tiempo de hacerlo él mismo. Hizo lo que pudo por no girarse a mirar a Bohrs—. No sé lo que te ha dicho Freya, pero no tiene derecho a…

Will cogió a Merlín del brazo y lo arrastró por la habitación, alejándolo de Kay, que estaba a su lado, alejándolo de Bohrs, que se movió para interceptarlos.

—Dejadlos hablar. Dadles algo de privacidad —dijo Arturo, para sorpresa de todos.

Will se quedó de espaldas a la pared, girándose para poder tener a todo el mundo a la vista. Una vez estuvo seguro de que los demás no se iban a acercar y de que no podían escucharlo, empezó a hablar.

—Freya me envió un video.

—Oh. —Merlín no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Se preguntó si podría subir un virus a internet para borrar todas las malditas copias del vídeo de Argel, preferiblemente antes de que lo subieran a YouTube o algo y su madre lo viera.

—Casi te matan, ¿no?

—Mmm. —Merlín apretó los labios, sin saber qué decir.

—No me has llamado para decirme que habías vuelto. ¿Por qué coño no me has llamado?

—Eh. Bueno… no podía. He estado ocupado —dijo Merlín, preguntándose por qué coño todas las frases que se había aprendido con ese director de teatro tan capullo del Directorio habían desaparecido. _Sabía_ lo que se suponía que tenía que decir, pero también sabía que Will no se lo iba a tragar. Las preguntas preparadas estaban diseñadas para apoyar su tapadera, no para explicarle a gente que lo _conocía_ que en realidad había estado dando vueltas por Europa los últimos años y que les había mentid sobre lo de estar en el ejército.

—Vale. ¿Y él? —Will señaló con la cabeza hacia detrás de Merlín. Con _él_ , Merlín supuso que quería decir Arturo—. ¿Eso cuándo ha pasado?

—Hace un tiempo —dijo Merlín, bajito.

—¿Sabes que las _normas_ lo prohíben? Recuerdo haberte dicho que las normas lo prohíben, Merlín. ¿Qué coño te pasa…?

Merlín se frotó la frente y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Ahora visualiza esto. Estoy yo ahí, viviendo mi vida, con la polla en la mano, preparado para meneármela con una revista nueva que me ha llegado por correo, en la privacidad de mi cama, cuando me llama Freya y lo único que oigo son gimoteos sobre cómo eres la putilla de Pendragón, que te está pegando y que está aterrorizada por ti…

—Mira quién habla —dijo Merlín, abrazándose el pecho.

—¿Tu madre lo sabe? — preguntó Will de golpe.

—Ay, Dios —gimió Merlín, bajando la cabeza y cubriéndose los ojos.

—¿Qué coño pasa, Merlín? —preguntó Will.

—¡No pasa nada! —soltó Merlín—. Joder, Will, por qué estás aquí siquiera…

Will no contestó. Merlín bajó la mano y lo miró, pero Will no lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

—¿Will?

Will se encogió de hombros con un tic nervioso lo suficientemente violento como para quitarse las arañas imaginarias que tenía por encima. Miró hacia los lados de golpe y Merlín siguió su mirada hacia la bolsa de deporte que había dejado junto a la puerta.

—¿Will? ¿Deberías estar aquí?

El enfado de Will se disipó tras una nube de vergüenza cuando su mirada bajó directa al suelo.

—¡Pero serás capullo! —Merlín empujó a Will contra la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo—. ¡Has desertado!

ooOOoo

Justo cuando Arturo pensaba que se estaba volviendo inmune a lo recurrente, Merlín conseguía volver a cortocircuitarle el cerebro.

La reunión con Bryn y Freya en el Pentagrama había confirmado la sospecha inicial de Arturo de que las cosas se estaban moviendo más rápido de lo que había planeado. Sin embargo, en vez de preocuparse, Arturo había llevado a Merlín a la cama esa noche y lo habían hecho lento, tendido, hasta que se agotaron. Arturo había rodeado a Merlín con los brazos; lo había escuchado hasta que se había quedado dormido, mientras respiraba sin apenas hacer ruido, moviéndose y removiéndose hasta que por fin se relajó tras un sueño particularmente vívido. Solo entonces se había permitido Arturo pensar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, si la misión conspiraba contra ellos, si el Directorio, el ejército o MI-5 o quien fuera se iba a meter entre ellos, si el puto destino tenía tantas ganas de limitar sus planes con Merlín, iba a aprovechar lo que pudiera, cuando pudiera.

Y entonces, durante su tiempo _juntos_ , Will había llamado y lo había estropeado todo. Hasta un rato después de bajar el ritmo y empezar la última vuelta por el parque Arturo no se había dado cuenta de que su reacción a la llamada de Will había sido exagerada. Primero había pensado _me cago en todo, Merlín, tenías que contestar al móvil en este momento_ , y había continuado inmediatamente con _claro que Will está en Londres, porque mi vida simplemente no puede ser fácil_. El resto de la carrera había sido un intento infructuoso de evaluar las posibilidades, de ordenar los hilos de coincidencias y situaciones que podían haber llevado a la llamada y la aparición de Will en Londres, apartado de golpe en favor de algo más importante.

Pasar tanto tiempo con Merlín como pudiera.

Cuando pudiera.

Pero Merlín no había podido olvidarse de que Will estaba en la ciudad y había estado, seguía, en pánica de pensar que Will iba a disparar a Arturo.

Arturo había llevado el tema bastante bien. Casi tan bien como un encantador de serpientes profesional al que se le hubieran olvidado las notas y hubiera perdido el ritmo antes de que la serpiente le mordiera como media docenas de veces.

Merlín se había dado cuenta, o no se habría quedado en la puerta del baño esperando a que saliera Arturo, y había habido algo tan indefenso, desesperado, tan asustado, en su expresión que Arturo sabía que tenía que explicarlo…

Pero su boca no había funcionado de la forma en que tenía que funcionar y todo el debate filosófico de su cabeza había salido como un batiburrillo de palabras, pero había sido lo que Arturo necesitaba decir y lo que Merlín necesitaba escuchar.

Justo hasta el balbuceo de Merlín y la no muy sutil sugerencia de que no le habría importado que Arturo se lo follara sin condón. Que había querido que Arturo se lo follara sin condón.

Arturo había tenido suerte de no salir a tropezones del vestidor con calcetines desemparejados o llevando la camisa esa lavanda que no pegaba con _nada_ de lo que tenía; Arturo nunca sabría por qué Morgana se la había regalado, para empezar. Tardó todo ese tiempo en despejar el brillo blanco que era lo único en su cabeza. Antes de poder decirle nada a Merlín, lo abrumó mirarlo.

Con esos vaqueros azul claro, desgastados de una forma que el lavado a la piedra de las tiendas nunca conseguía, sujetos a su estrecha cadera por un milagro de antigravedad o, en el caso particular de Merlín, magia. La camiseta, la del cuello en V que encuadraba clavículas huesudas y una extensión de piel desnuda del pecho a la garganta que causaba todo tipo de pensamientos lujuriosos _que no desaparecían de la cabeza de Arturo_.

No ayudaba que no escondiera las marcas que Arturo le había chupada en la piel, algo desvaídas de la noche anterior, un contraste fuerte contra la palidez. Desde luego no ayudaba que la tela se pegara a la constitución alta y delgada de Merlín y creara una flecha hacia la marca rojo brillante que Arturo le había hecho en la ducha.

Arturo no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado la fuerza de voluntad para evitar coger a Merlín, tirarlo a la cama y hacerlo sin condón en ese mismo momento, como Merlín quería, como Arturo deseaba de repente. Podría haber tenido algo que ver con un resquicio de sentido se autoconservación que quería evitar que el mejor colega de Merlín, el francotirador, le disparara, y que Gwaine llamara a la puerta fue una señal clara de que se iba a liar parda.

Iban a terminar la conversación. Arturo se encargaría de ello.

De alguna forma.

Si podía dejar de mirarle el culo a Merlín en algún momento.

_Joder. ¿De dónde había sacado esos vaqueros?_

Ya fuera su personaje o él mismo, Arturo no iba a dejar que Will se llevara a Merlín de su vista. Ya fuera su personaje o él mismo, Arturo no iba a prestarle atención a la mierda que salía de la boca de Will, aunque hubiera esa sorprendente revelación de una estancia en el hospital después de una paliza homófoba que Arturo recordaba vagamente que Merlín hubiera mencionado, hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba ignorando decididamente el odio que acompañó a la revelación de que a Merlín casi le había roto el cuello un capullo llamado Theo. E intentó concentrarse mucho, mucho en la razón por la que Will estaba en la ciudad.

En su piso.

Amenazando con matarlo.

Si su cerebro empezara a funcionar correctamente, Arturo lo _agradecería_. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar.

Merlín y Arturo habían quedado con Freya y Bryn el viernes por la noche. Era lunes por la mañana. Asumiendo que Freya no se hubiera puesto con contacto con Will hasta media tarde el sábado, o puede que incluso el domingo por la mañana si no había creído del todo a Arturo o a Merlín o sus propias acusaciones y había tardado más en decidirse, la reacción explosiva de Will (y su llegada igualmente explosiva) era totalmente comprensible.

Todo en él, desde su lenguaje corporal a las miradas de odio a las palabras que salían de sus labios… todo señalaba que se había enterado y estaba actuando a consecuencia.

De manera espectacular.

Había algo que no encajaba del todo en el espectáculo que Arturo estaba viendo desplegarse ante sus narices y no estaba seguro de qué era. Era difícil señalar exactamente qué era sin conocer a Will un poco mejor, sin poder escuchar las palabras apagadas que se estaban intercambiando Will y Merlín, sin poder ver claramente su manierismo y sus pistas de póker. Al mismo tiempo, si miraba más allá de la bravata, del ardor y del odio —un odio que iba dirigido a Arturo sin importar lo que hubiera hecho Arturo, y que parecía estar programado en el ADN de Will— veía otras cosas.

Como la forma en la que Will estaba escaneando el piso, tomando nota de la posición de los muebles, la tele, los pasillos, las ventanas. Cómo miraba a Bohrs y a Perceval, que estaban más cerca, como si midiera lo rápido que podrían moverse si Will sacara un arma que Kay debería haberle quitado antes de entrar en el piso. La forma en la que sus ojos se desviaban hacia Gwaine, como si esperara que otro francotirador se _diera cuenta_ de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo que estaba haciendo era tantear la casa, medir los puntos de mira y comprobar lo preparado que estaba el equipo. La mitad salía del libro de instrucciones del francotirador. La otra mitad era medio desesperado, como si Will pretendiera totalmente quedarse en algún sitio a esperar días y semanas hasta que Arturo decidiera ponerse a tiro. O quizá era otra cosa.

Había algo en Will que estaba firmemente controlado, oculto, velado. No se parecía en nada al Will que Arturo había conocido en un bar a la afueras de Londres, cuando Will se había pedido un permiso rapidito para ir a ver a Merlín, conocer al equipo y amenazar la longevidad de Arturo si alguna vez le hacía daño a Merlín. En su momento, Arturo había pensado que Will era un tío de gatillo rápido cuando no estaba en el trabajo, con las emociones gobernándole la lógica menos en los casos en los que le habían entrenado para que la lógica dominara el cotarro. Sus emociones eran como un libro abierto, igual que las de Merlín, pero no eran tan rápido como Merlín a la hora de abrirse a la gente e, incluso cuando lo hacía, entrarle por el ojo derecho era una apuesta arriesgada en el mejor de los casos.

No. Había algo raro en Will y Arturo no sabía qué era. No tenía suficiente información para evaluar a situación como había que hacerlo.

Era difícil no mirar a Merlín, no fijarse en la forma en que se abrazaba el pecho con los brazos, cómo encorvaba los hombros. Merlín estaba enfadado de una manera de la que no solía enfadarse, intentando contenerlo antes de que explotara, incluso bajando la cabeza para esconder los ojos ante algo que Will le había dicho y que Arturo no había podido escuchar. Entonces, de golpe, Arturo vio el enfado desaparecer. Merlín dejó caer los brazos y dejó de estar tan tenso. Se inclinó hacia el espacio de Will, cuando solía esforzase por no incomodar a la gente. Preguntó, no, exigió una respuesta, y la actitud enfadada de Will, de a mí manera o de ninguna manera, se desmoronó como una Montañana de ladrillos.

Merlín miró la bolsa de deporte de Will. Arturo siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño, mirando a Kay, preguntándose si había comprobado qué había en la bolsa cuando había cacheado a Will, porque la bolsa era lo suficientemente larga como para esconder un buen rifle. Kay enarcó una ceja, ¿ _dudas de mí?_ , pero devolvió la atención a Merlín y Will igual de rápido. Arturo hizo lo mismo.

Justo a tiempo.

Si Arturo no hubiera estado mirando, se habría perdido el momento exacto en el que las tornas cambiaron. Si hubiera parpadeado, no lo habría visto para nada.

Merlín empujó a Will en el pecho, empujando tan fuere que Will chocó con la pared (aunque gracias a Dios no la rompió, porque Arturo no quería tener a obreros por la cara arreglando paredes e instalando a saber qué más) y rebotó. Merlín alzó la voz, de un susurro flojo a un fuerte siseo, y la única palabra que Arturo entendió antes de que empezaran a chillarse el uno al otro fue _desertar_.

Kay dio un paso hacia delante y miró a Arturo, inseguro. Perceval se acercó, mientras Bohrs se alejaba y Gwaine se puso cómodo contra la isla de la cocina, echándose para atrás para coger una caja de galletas y llenarse la boca de dulces.

Ahora era difícil no escuchar la conversación, especialmente porque se estaban gritando a todo volumen.

—¿Estás pirado? ¿Has desertado? ¿Sabes lo que te van a hacer cuando te pillen?

—¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¡Freya me llama cada cinco minutos! ¡Estoy en el cuartel, Merlín! ¿Sabes lo que parece que esté mirando el móvil como si de repente estuviera pillado por…?

—¡Tu móvil tiene un botón de apagado! ¡Sé que sabes que hay un botón de apagado! ¡Te he visto usarlo!

—Lo uso, ¿y entonces qué? Me llena la bandeja de llegada y el buzón con mensajes y me vuelvo loco, porque no me cuenta nada, llega en ráfagas, ¿y qué coño se supone que debería _pensar_ , Merlín? Me tiene pensando que te han destrozado a golpes…

—Joder, ¿de verdad crees que dejaría que _cualquiera_ me destrozara a golpes…?

—No lo sé, ¿no? Me envía el vídeo, me dice que eso es culpa del capitán Idiota de ahí… —Arturo frunció un poco el ceño, porque de verdad no le gustaba ese mote, e iba a tener que acabar con Will si seguía usándolo—… ¡podrías haber muerto!

—¡No fue su culpa!

—¿Y de quién fue?

—¡Estábamos en una misión! ¡No podía contártelo! No, ahora no me preguntes, porque sigo sin poder y no te lo voy a contar. No, no podía… ¿quieres dejar de tocarme las narices? Los demás… Bueno, ¿no podía hacer mucho, no? No podía simplemente… —Merlín hizo un gesto con los dedos en el aire que Will le quitó de una palmada antes de que nadie pudiera verlo.

—¡Para! —dijo Will con los ojos como platos, en un intento bienintencionado de evitar que Merlín dijera algo incriminatorio, protector, incluso contra el propio Merlín, hasta el final. Arturo tenía que concederle al menos algo de respeto reticente por ser un buen amigo para Merlín—. ¿Sabes lo que podrías haber hecho? Podrías haber dicho _a la mierda todo, no me han entrenado para esta mierda de agente secreto…_

Arturo entrecerró los ojos. Puede que no supiera de qué habían estado hablando Will y Merlín habían estado hablando entre susurros, pero el comentario sobre ser un agente secreto había salido de la nada.

No era la respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía Arturo, pero era una pieza de puzle lo suficientemente grande como para poder ver la imagen completa y rellenar los huecos.

—¡Hice la formación de anti interrogatorios! ¡Lo sabes! Me dijiste tú que fuera, que sería bueno para mi carrera…

—Ya, pero ¿un curso de anti interrogatorios hace mil años? ¿Cómo coño quiere decir eso que puedes ir por ahí con una mini cámara y el reloj explosivo y el Ferrari plateado brillante y la adorable 9 mm? No eres James Bond ni de lejos…

—¡No me has visto de traje!

—Ay, _Dios_ , ¿te hacen llevar traje? —Will puso los ojos en blanco—. Esto tengo que verlo… un pingüinito escuálido aleteando por ahí en plan _disculpe, ¿sabe cómo llegar a la oficina del jefe malvado? Tengo que hacerle un par de fotos a sus planes para la dominación mundial…_

No habían llegado a empujarse y pegarse, pero Arturo sabía que iba a pasar pronto. Sacudió la cabeza, se subió el cuello de la camisa y se hizo el nudo d la corbata.

Will había sido el punto de contacto de Merlín con el NOM, no Freya. Freya se estaba poniendo en contacto con Will para que hiciera algo con Arturo, ya fuera porque estaba preocupada por Merlín o porque esperaba que Will pegara fuerte. Pero no había ninguna razón para pensar que Will no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar una confrontación directa con Arturo en vez de simplemente volarle los sesos por la calle a la primera oportunidad que se presentase.

Tenía formación de francotirador. Debería saber que no le convenía avisar a nadie de su presencia. Estaba claro que había algo más detrás.

—¡Esto no es sobre mí! —gritó Merlín—. Es sobre _ti_. Tienes que volver a la base antes de que te pillen con las manos en el culo portándote como una _pava_ celosa…

Will lo empujó primero. Merlín dio un traspié hacia atrás.

—No soy tu pava. ¡Retíralo!

—¡Eh! ¿A quién te crees que estás empujando? —Merlín lo empujó a su vez, pero Will le sacaba varios kilos y ni se inmutó.

—¡Tú! ¡Serás _idiota_! ¿Estoy fuera un _día_ y te da canguelo? ¡Tú eres el que lleva meses sin pasar por la base! ¿Qué haces _aquí_? Y no solo tú, ¡los demás también! —Will señaló detrás de Merlín, a Arturo, Perceval, Bohrs, Gwaine and Kay—. ¿No decías que les quedaba más o menos el mismo tiempo que a ti? Si no me fallan las cuentas, llevas en este permiso varias semanas más de lo que te tocaría… ¿qué coño haces?

—¡No es cosa tuya, joder!

Will le dio una torta a Merlín. Merlín se cubrió la oreja con la mano.

—¡Serás capullo!

Arturo supo de golpe qué era lo que pasaba. Ni Merlín ni nadie le habrían contado a Will que llevaban semanas sin pasar por la base, de ninguna manera. Por lo que la gente sabía, los habían licenciado directamente. Arturo se enderezó la corbata, mirándose en el reflejo de la tostadora de acero inoxidable, y se ajustó el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Es cosa mía! ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? ¿Y de repente me ocultas _secretos_? ¿Desde cuándo haces eso?

—¡Desde _siempre_!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Se te dan fatal los secretos! —le dio una palmada a la cabeza de Merlín.

—¡Sé guardar un secreto! —gritó Merlín, dándole a Will en la cabeza a su vez—. ¡Y lo sabes! Nunca le conté a mamá lo de tus notas, ¿no?

—¡No tuviste ni que hacerlo! ¡Tu madre preguntó _qué tal el semestre, Will_ y tu pusiste los ojos como platos, con tu sonrisa del gato de Cheshire y ella ya sabía cómo había ido mi semestre!

—Si no me lo hubieras dicho…

—Si fueras mejor mentiroso…

Como Arturo había previsto, los golpes y empujones se convirtieron en un intento de ahogar (a Merlín) y una llave de judo (a Will). Hubo un golpe de una bota militar demasiado cerca de la entrepierna de Merlín para que Arturo estuviera cómodo antes de que Merlín le clavara las rodillas huesudas en la barriga a Will. Perceval intervino cogiendo a Merlín de la cintura y apartándolo. Bohrs le puso el pie a Will en la garganta, le apuntó con la pistola a la cara y la cargó.

Arturo se apretó el puente de la nariz y se frotó donde le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Miró a Gwaine, que le enseñó la caja de galletas vacía.

—Nos hemos quedado sin.

—Añádelo a la lista de la compra.

Merlín y Will se estaban gritando obscenidades el uno al otro. Merlín estaba recorriendo su inventiva lista de insultos mientras Will soltaba un taco cada dos palabras. Sería un buen rival para Kay en la frecuencia, rendimiento y uso imaginativo de «joder», «mierda», «coño» y, por alguna razón, la palabra «centella».

Arturo suspiró para sus adentros y decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo para poner fin a esto o los vecinos se iban a quejar. Merlín, que ya había avisado a Arturo varias veces de que podía hacer mucho ruido, lo estaba demostrando ahora, y de qué manera. Will estaba bramando a niveles operísticos y seguro que podrían escucharlo en la última fila del palacio Palladium sin amplificadores electrónicos (suponiendo que la última fila fuera un par de manzanas en otro país), ignorando por completo la pistola que tenía en la cara. El único alivio era que Will era lo suficientemente inteligente para quedarse donde estaba.

Arturo rodeó la encimera de la cocina para acercarse al fiasco, haciendo una pausa para pasarle la mano por el pelo húmedo a Merlín, intentando ocultar su sonrisilla cuando Merlín intentó apartarle la mano. Perceval lo tenía pegado contra la cadera, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, y Merlín colgaba como un gusano en un azuelo, indefenso y con las extremidades colgando.

Arturo miró a Perceval y ladeó la cabeza. Perceval dio un paso atrás y soltó a Merlín. Le puso una mano en el hombro para evitar que saltara hacia delante. Arturo se agachó junto a Will, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—¿Quién te reclutó primero?

Si Arturo no lo hubiera estado buscando… de hecho, aunque lo hubiera estado buscando, quizá no habría notado la forma en que los ojos de Will miraron a la izquierda, la forma en que su boca se abrió en una queja ahogada, cómo su cuerpo se quedó muy muy quiero, como una presa, alerta y tensa, lista para saltar al mínimo movimiento de hojas, ya fuera del salto de un depredador, del inocente paso del viento o por los nervios tensos. La duda duró sola una fracción de segundo de más. Cualquier otro habría caído.

—¿Qué coño? ¿Qué te metes? — soltó Will, irónico—. Quítate, so gorila…

Bohrs presionó un poco más la garganta de Will, que hizo un ruidito exagerado, como si se estuviera ahogando. Era una técnica excelente: evitar la pregunta con maniobras de evasión en combinación con no tener que responder en general _porque le estaban aplastando la tráquea._

A su espalda, Arturo escuchó el “¿cómo?” confuso de Merlín, pero no contestó.

Will era bueno. Muy bueno. De no ser por un par de deslices, como lo del agente secreto, que podría haber sido deliberado o totalmente accidental, y la mención de tiempo que el equipo llevaba fuera, casi había conseguido engañar a Arturo. Esos deslices podrían haber tenido que ver con que todo este espectáculo se hubiera planeado hacía cinco minutos al vuelo en vez de haberlo interiorizado en entrenamiento. De no ser por esos dos errores, Will podría haber estado con ellos en el complejo del Directorio, recibiendo el mismo entrenamiento que Excalibur.

Arturo esperó. Esperó un poco más. Al final, Will dejó de retorcerse, la presión de la bota de Bohrs en su garganta se relajó y Will miró a Arturo, intentando fingir confusión e ignorancia. Hacía un buen trabajo.

Debió de darse cuenta de que Arturo no se lo estaba tragando, porque su cara se llenó de enfado.

—¡Me acabas de costar cien pavos, so capullo! —explotó.

—¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Arturo. Cien pavos sonaban como la típica apuesta de Bayard.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, encontró la mirada de Arturo y levantó las manos en un gesto que Arturo no podía malinterpretar. _¿El área está limpia?_

—Ya hemos comprobado la zona. La casa está limpia —dijo Arturo. La tensión abandonó los hombros de Will, que prácticamente se fundió con el suelo.

—Joder. Smith me dijo que siguiera el guion, pero le dije que podía con vosotros. Casi puedo contigo, también. —Will cogió la bota de Bohrs—. Dile que se quite de encima…

—¿Qué? —Merlín dio un paso adelante, con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas, como si tuviera toda la intención de empezar la segunda ronda de la riña de hermanos que acababan de tener—. ¿Te han… te han _reclutado_?

Había un tono particular en la voz de Merlín, algo entre un chillido de horror y la decepción de la traición.

—Claro —dijo Will con retintín, mirando a Bohrs. Le dio un golpecito en la bota—. Tío, ¿te importa quitarte? Y ya que estás, podrías cambiarte de calcetines…

—¿Me has mentido? —dijo Merlín, muy bajito.

Will levantó la cabeza para mirar a Merlín y levantó las manos.

—Hay un dicho sobre la sartén y el cazo, no me acuerdo de cómo era…

—Pero serás capullo, me has _mentido_ … —dijo Merlín, casi gritando.

Nadie le contestó, pero todo el mundo lo miró fijamente, sin hablar, incluido Will. Merlín se mordió el labio y se puso colorado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente de lo que estaba pensando todo el mundo, aunque Will sabía lo de la magia de Merlín desde hacía más que los demás, y Arturo no sabía qué otra mentira podría haberle pillado Will a Merlín. De repente, Arturo sentía mucha curiosidad.

La mirada de Arturo pasó de Merlín, que estaba a un lado con una expresión que combinaba la furia con la vergüenza, a Will, que señaló los pies de Bohrs otra vez.

—¿Una ayudita?

—Cuando contestes a mi pregunta.

—Dijo que se llamaba Smith. Un tipo viejo, con canas, parece que esté chupando limones. Lo conoces, ¿no? —dijo Will, viendo el reconocimiento en la mirada de Arturo—. Se supone que tengo que informaros y deciros que lo llaméis para confirmar todo lo que os diga. Si me dejáis levantarme.

Will señaló hacia Kay.

—No os preocupéis, vuestro chaval de ahí me ha cacheado.

—He encontrado dos pistolas, un par de cuchillos. La bolsa está llena de ropa. Parece que hizo la maleta y se fugó.

—¿Ves? Estoy limpio — dijo Will, dedicándole a Arturo una sonrisa de _te odio pero sigues siendo mejor que los otros mamones_.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Merlín, en voz baja y enfurruñada—. Tienes dos escondites. El talón de la bota izquierda y el cuchillo que lleva en el cinturón.

—Traidor —murmuró Will. Kay le quitó las botas, las dos, y le apartó las manos para quitarle el cinturón de los pantalones.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó Merlín—. Me llamas a primera puta hora de la mañana y amenazas con meterle un balazo en la cabeza a Arturo. Me tienes a punto de cagarme pensando que se ha acabado el juego porque eres un bocazas….

Arturo le hizo una señal a Bohrs para que se levantara. Reticente, le puso el seguro a la pistola y la metió en la pistolera. Will se enderezó con los codos en el suelo y miró de Merlín a Arturo y de nuevo a Merlín.

—¿Tú también? ¿En serio?

Nadie le contestó.

Will señaló las marcas rojas que recorrían la garganta de Merlín con la mirada fija y una ceja enarcada que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre qué estaba mirando exactamente.

—Esas no te han salido de un accidente con una aspiradora otra vez, ¿no?

—Que te den, tenía doce años… —No había enfado en la voz de Merlín, pero una mirada rápida confirmó el color de _puedo morirme ya_ que le subía por las mejillas.

—¿De verdad estás con él? —preguntó Will, con la voz más suave.

—De verdad está conmigo —dijo Arturo, calmado. Will lo miró con sospecha, pero debió de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba en la expresión de Merlín, porque cedió y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres sentarte y empezar ese informe que tienes que darnos?

Will se apoyó en las rodillas y se levantó con un gruñido; Merlín no se había contenido con los puñetazos y Will tampoco, por lo que parecía por la ligera mueca con la que Merlín se removía en el asiento y se frotaba la entrepierna. Will quitó el abrigo sin cuidado, lo lanzó por encima del sofá y se dejó caer con una mirada exagerada a su alrededor.

—Qué casa más mona.

—Empieza a hablar —dijo Arturo, porque sabía perfectamente que a Will le importaba una mierda la decoración—. Desde el principio.

Will gruñó, pero cruzó las piernas con el tobillo en la rodilla y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, girándose más hacia Merlín que hacia Arturo, que seguía de pie. Bohrs se movió para vigilarlo todo, pero se quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar; Perceval miró a Will y a Merlín con cautela, casi esperando que volvieran a pegarse; y Gwaine se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos con una expresión supercasual que estaba a mitad camino entre el aburrimiento y el desconocimiento. Kay fue hacia la mesa, donde el portátil de Merlín, sus herramientas y otras piezas de maquinaria varias seguían desperdigadas. Inspeccionó las botas y la hebilla del cinturón, intentando averiguar cómo se le habían pasado las armas escondidas.

—Fue como sigue. Hablamos de los pastosos del colegio y de su actitud de ir de guays y todo el rollo de la rebelión clandestina que tenían montada, allí en el bar, Merls y yo, cuando vinisteis a casa de permiso y me pillé un vuelo para venir a verlo. Pero en cuanto llamé a Freya, me pusieron en una lista de vigilancia. —Will señaló a Merlín—. Podrías haberme avisado.

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo entonces?

Will se encogió de hombros, cono diciendo _bueno, tendrías que habérmelo dicho_ , antes de seguir hablando.

—No le di muchas vueltas. Te di su teléfono y volví al trabajo. La mierda de siempre. Gritar a los novatos que no pueden darle a una diana si la pistola no está tocando el centro directamente. Hacer el circuito de confianza cuando me siento fofo. Ir al gimnasio a hacer un poco de físico. Escribir informes, resúmenes, evaluaciones. Dios. Odio las evaluaciones. El puto tesauro no tiene nada para “es una puta mierda”. Supongo que Smithy rebuscó por mi cajón de la ropa interior mientras yo no estaba. Hizo la investigación completa. No encontró nada…

—¿Ni siquiera lo de esa vez que robaste en una tienda…?

—Eso sí lo encontró…

—O la vez que te pillaron con…

—Eso también…

—O lo de tomar prestado el coche del director y estrellarlo contra un árbol…

—Nunca se probó que fuera yo —dijo Will, enarcando las cejas y señalando a Merlín—. Pero, sí, también encontró eso. En fin, que encontró todo eso, pero no era lo que buscaba. Buscaba conexión entre ellos y yo, pero al parecer no cumplo el perfil tan bien como tú…

—¿No? —preguntó Gwaine.

Will movió la mano en el aire.

—Sí y no. Galés y eso. Enfadado con el mundo y toda esa mierda. Pero…

—Demasiado interesado en metérsela a cualquier pava que le meneé el culo un poco —dijo Merlín.

Por un momento pareció que Will fuera a sacarle dos dedos a Merlín, pero paró después de pensarlo un momento y levantó las dos manos en su lugar.

—Bueno, sí, eso. Entre otras cosas, supongo. Lo que sea. Pero el día después de que Freya me llamara, estresada porque no podía ponerse en contacto contigo…

—¿Eso cuándo fue?

Will se quedó callado un momento y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, frunciendo el ceño por la concentración.

—Hace unos meses. Sabía que estabais de misión, sin forma de poneros en contacto con nadie. Merls me lo había dicho, que no me preocupara, así que no me preocupé hasta que Freya no me llamó echando espuma por la boca y diciendo que no sabía nada de él, que le había dado un rollo para que hackeara y qué dónde coño estaba. Allí estoy yo mirando el móvil pensando que eso no suena bien y me acuerdo de que Merls me había dicho que fingiera que no había estado preparado para el ejército desde el principio, lo que es verdad…

Merlín le sacó los dedos, pero no lo interrumpió.

—… que lo echaron después del entrenamiento básico y toda esa mierda, y le digo que lo último que sé de él es que estaba en algún sitio por el este y que no se preocupara, que probablemente estaba durmiendo en el sofá de algún tío, y que si no probablemente estaría durmiendo _en_ algún tío y que relajara la raja, que ya se pondría con lo que fuera que le hubiera mandado y que se tranquilizara, coño. Me colgó. Pero ahora no para de llamarme y enviarme mensajes y preguntarme si sé algo de ti, ¿y qué coño se supone que le tengo que decir? Y en eso entra vuestro señor Smith, dice que están con el servicio de Su Majestad la Reina y blablablá, no lo estaba escuchando, porque para entonces me estoy empezando a mosquear, porque no consigo hablar con Merls y nadie me dice qué pasa y Freya me tiene preocupándome como si fuera la madre de Merlín o algo. Smith habla del MI-5 o el MI-6 o MI once mil o lo que sea, me suelta un rollo sobre la seguridad nacional, suelta un par de palabras importantes como células independientes y células terroristas y yo ni parpadeo porque, ya, ¿Tristan y Bryn y su panda? No me sorprende para nada, y si Freya hubiera sido lista y nos hubiera escuchado a ti y a mí, Merls, cuando estábamos manteniendo la cabeza baja para que los chulos del cole no se les ocurriera metérnosla en el váter…

—Nunca tuviste ese problema…

—Siempre te decía que te defendieras tú mismo, so débil florecilla esquelética —dijo Will. Arturo miró del uno al otro, preguntándose cómo se le podría haber ocurrido que Will y Merlín tenían algo, porque actuaban de manera muy parecida a cómo Morgana y él se ponían cuando discutían—. Así que Smithy me saca de la lista de profesores, me mete en una sala oscura con la lámpara enfocándome a la cara y me informa, aunque fuera todo un cuarto verdad y tres cuartos mierda, pero de eso no me entero hasta más tarde. Y yo estoy ahí sentado, sin camiseta, porque las lámparas esas de verdad dan calor y estoy con la manita en el aire en plan ya, ya ya, ¿a quién quieres que dispare? Y resulta que no quieren que mate a nadie. Me dan una palmadita en la cabeza, me sueltan el discurso de _sé bueno y le dices a Freya y los suyos lo que te digamos que digas_ , después el juegecito de _ahora te vamos a vendar los ojos y soltarte en medio de la nada y vas a tener que volver por tus propios medios_ , lo que es muy estúpido. Pensaba que eso solo lo hacían en las pelis.

—Parece que no —dijo Arturo, cuando fue obvio que Will estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno —continuó Will, como si no hubiera habido ninguna pausa—. Freya me llama todos los putos días y empiezo a pensar que debería enrollarse conmigo o algo, porque nunca me he pasado tanto tiempo hablando con una tía a la que no me estuviera tirando…

Gwaine soltó una risilla.

 —… y le digo lo que Smithy quiere que le diga. Entonces, un soleado día en las Tierras Altas con la última panda de reclutas y sin nadie preparado para ello, y con el termómetro a menos 20 por la noche, y uno de los novatos se me acerca. Me quedo esperando, porque genial, va a gimotear y quejarse y no estoy de humor, joder, porque yo no me noto los dedos y no me estoy quejando, ¿no? Y estoy preparado para decirle que se siente y tirite como todos los demás, pero va y empieza a contarme su vida. Y estoy ahí sentando preguntándome por qué coño debería importarme que su padre está superorgulloso de él y que su madre está mosqueada o que está muy confuso, porque el hermano de su madre está muy contento con que esté en el ejército. Resulta que su tío dice que eso significa que está recibiendo formación para cosas importantes. Y el chaval estaba encantando cuando conoció al jefe del hermano de su madre, que le dijo que al menos acabara el entrenamiento básico, pero que si pudiera que continuara, porque entonces sería valioso para su organización. No para de decir Bryn esto, Bryn lo otro y que tenía un puesto asegurado ese nuevo orden mundial…

Arturo se quedó paralizado. Merlín se enderezó. Will siguió hablando.

—… y yo pensando, si no se calla ya con el puto monótono me voy a sobar y palmarla aquí de congelación, pero entonces empieza a decir la misma mierda que Bryn y Tristan decían, casi palabra por palabra, pero un poco más sofisticado, suena como que han pulido el discurso un poco en los últimos diez años, y entonces es cuando cala… el puto NOM. Así que asiento y gruño en los momentos adecuados y al final el novato se larga. Pero sigue viniendo a veces, cuando no hay nadie cerca, luego en la comida, y luego tiene los cojones de tocar a mi puerta en mitad de la noche cuando debería estar en su barracón en la cama. Supongo que estoy haciendo algo bien. O mal, dependiendo de cómo lo mires, porque es como si al principio me estuviera tanteando antes de perder el tiempo y, de repente, está diciéndome que tengo que conocer a su tío, que va a venir a verlo la próxima vez que tenga un fin de semana de permiso.

Will se quedó pensativo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y continuó.

—Flipé. La siguiente vez que Smithy me llamó para saber qué pasaba con Freya, le hablé del chaval. Smithy dice una cosa. Joder. Se queda callado al teléfono y luego añade: _No, esto es bueno. Te volveré a llamar_.

Merlín estaba sentado con los codos en las rodillas. Gwaine ya no estaba apoyado contra la pared. Perceval estaba frunciendo el ceño y Kay había dejado de toquetear el cinturón de Will para acercarse a escuchar. Arturo pensó que Will estaba contando una buena historia y que definitivamente iba a comprobarla con Bayard después.

—Smithy me dijo que siguiera con ello. Me explicó qué decir. Conocer al tío del novato, llevarme bien con el tío. Entonces el novato acabó el entrenamiento y ya no tuve que escuchar su parloteo constante, pero su tío viene con frecuencia y nos tomamos unas cervezas cada par de semanas en el bar. —Will hizo una pausa—. Me cortó todo el rollo. Tenía una piva de esas a las que les ponen los soldados a punto de sentarse en mi regazo y el tío Liam la manda a pastar todas las putas veces.

Merlín soltó una risita y Will se frotó los ojos.

—No tiene gracia.

—Tiene mucha gracia —dijo Merlín—. Y te lo mereces. ¿Cuántas veces me cortaste tú el rollo a mí? En fin

—Es tu culpa por tener un gusto de mierda…

—Hablando de gusto de mierda: eras tú el que fingía ser mi novio pesado cada vez que intentaba enrollarme con alguien…

—Te estaba salvando de ti mismo —insistió Will. Aunque solo fuera por que ahora sabía que Will era una razón para que Merlín no estuviera con otra persona, Arturo decidió que le gustaba Will. A regañadientes. Will se enderezó y dijo: — para resumir…

—Tarde —dijo Perceval.

—Solo un poco —dijo Gwaine, descruzando los brazos para levantar el índice y el pulgar a un centímetro de distancia.

—… me he pasado la misma cantidad de tiempo enseñando a disparar como con los matones de Smithy aprendiendo a ser un agente secreto como debe ser, descubriendo que el MI-lo-que-sea en realidad no es el MI-lo-que-sea, sino algo que se llama el Directorio, lo que suena un poco hortera, en mi opinión, y poniéndome al día con los tres cuartos que no me habían contado antes. —Will hizo una pausa—. Me han informado de vuestras tapaderas, en especial la tuya, Merls, porque se desvía en aproximadamente mil millones de vectores diferentes, y aparentemente se supone que conozco algunos de ellos. Me han hecho cagarme hablándome del NOM. Y lo peor…

Will vaciló de nuevo. De inclinó hacia adelante, pasando la mirada por la habitación.

—¿Supongo que os enseñaron la magia también?

 

A Arturo no se le pasó que Will miró a Merlín, enarcando las cejas como diciendo _¿saben lo tuyo?_ , lo que Merlín debió de notar, porque se volvió para mirar a Arturo.

—Nos enseñaron la magia —dijo Arturo con calma—. Su magia.

Arturo no sabía si Will había entendido la distinción, porque seguía mirando a Merlín. Merlín, a su vez, estaba mirando a Arturo, y Arturo miró hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros, esperando que Merlín entendiera que era cosa suya contarlo.

Merlín respiró hondo y asintió para sí mismo. Tragó saliva.

—Lo saben, Will.

—¿Qué? —La reacción de Will estaba en algún punto en medio de la escala de los celos, suavizada solo por la sospecha hacia el equipo que nublaba su mirada y el alivio que relajó la tensión de sus hombros por dejar de ser el único que soportaba la carga de Merlín. Se inclinó hacia delante bruscamente, y en un susurro exagerado, dijo: —No, espera. ¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Quién, exactamente?"

—Arturo lo sabe. Mi equipo lo sabe. —Merlín se deslizó hacia adelante en su asiento, con el culo en el borde, y bajó la voz al mismo tono que hizo que Arturo se preguntara si, si era así como se contaban secretos, cómo demonios no se enteraba todo el mundo de esos secretos de todos modos—. Pero no el Directorio. Ni Smith, ni ninguno. Ni el NOM, ni Freya, ni Bryn, ni nadie. Solo tú y Arturo y mi equipo. Nadie más, Will, y no te atrevas a contar…

—Oye, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? —preguntó Will, indignado—. ¿Quién se ha guardado tu secreto todo este tiempo? Ni una palabra de mí, ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando teníamos trece años y Sammy Hague quería saber por qué siempre te estabas escapando de ella, y le dije que te ponía tanto que habías tenido que ir a pajearte...

—¡Ese fuiste tú! —Merlín soltó un grito de indignación.

—Pero, ellos... —Will echó un vistazo alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos mirando a todos. Arturo no se imaginó como lo fulminaba más tiempo que a los demás—. ¿Confías en ellos?

—Con mi vida —dijo Merlín, sin dudarlo.

Los dos hombres, los dos hermanos, si se tenía en cuenta su relación, sin importar la sangre, se miraron un momento más antes de que Will respirara, asintiera y se recostara como si todo estuviera arreglado, pero se giró para dedicarles a todos una buena mirada larga.

—Sobra decir que os pegaré a todos un tiro como me entere de que alguien ha abierto la bocaza.

—No hace falta decirlo —dijo Perceval asintiendo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Bohrs, que parecía un poco preocupado.

—De acuerdo —dijo Will. Se relajó y se dejó caer en su asiento durante treinta segundos antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y frotarse las sienes con los dedos y gemir.

 

Nadie habló. Merlín y Arturo intercambiaron miradas.

—Entonces, si no estás aquí para dispararle a Arturo… —empezó Merlín, pero Will dejó caer las manos y Merlín se detuvo.

—Ay, estoy aquí para dispararle a Arturo. Me he largado sin permiso y todo. Hemos tenido nuestra pelea a gritos, ¿no? —dijo Will, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora se supone que tengo que irme a casa de Freya y decirle que Merls no me deja hacer nada, dice que está bien, que no pasa nada, pero no me lo creo ni de coña, ¿y puedo quedarme? para vigilarlo. Freya me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa.

—¿Esa es tu tapadera? —preguntó Arturo. No necesitaba que el resumen de Will se alargara más para saber que Bayard estaba cubriendo sus apuestas y esperando que Will fuera reclutado por el NOM si Arturo, Merlín y el resto del equipo no lograban entrar. No lo culpaba, pero estaba un poco molesto por la falta de confianza.

—Esa es mi tapadera —dijo Will con un asentimiento y una sonrisa nerviosa—. Siempre quise ser un agente secreto y tal.

—No —dijo Merlín de repente. Todos lo miraron—. No. No vas a hacer esto. Vas a volver a la base, vas a…

—Tengo órdenes, Merlín. Igual que tú. No he desertado de verdad. Simplemente lo parece. Al igual que tú no has estado follando por Europa en los últimos años —Arturo no se dio cuenta de que había emitido un sonido estrangulado hasta que Will lo miró con una mirada oscura e ilegible, como la que recibía de Gwaine a veces cuando Gwaine intentaba presionarlo. Will se apiadó de él y continuó—… durmiendo, quiero decir, no necesariamente, ya sabes, no tirándote la ruta turística por el continente como una furcia de dos duros...

—No ayuda —dijo Arturo, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo Will, enmendando amablemente la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, que era donde su cerebro lo llevaba, aparentemente—es que tú estás haciendo tu trabajo, y yo estoy haciendo el mío, y el mío simplemente resulta ser abrirme camino hacia el NOM a través de Freya, porque el empleado de Bryn me ha revisado y examinado al milímetro, y Smithy cree que me van a pedir que me una a ellos de forma permanente, y me van a usar para llegar a ti, Merls, ante la posibilidad de que le digan al Capitán Idiota que se vaya a pastar. Mejor si no pasa, porque entonces habrá uno dentro y uno fuera, pero, eso.

—Will —Merlín lo intentó de nuevo.

—Merlín. —Arturo se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo dio—. Consigue una línea segura y llama a Smith.

No iba a revelar el verdadero nombre de Bayard, pero iba a verificar la historia de Will. Mientras estaba en eso, iba a idear un plan. Un plan real, y no la mierda a medias que siempre traía Bayard.

Arturo extendió una mano hacia Will.

—Dame tu teléfono.

 

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Will, entornando los ojos. Buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo sacó.

—Porque voy a dárselo a Merlín —dijo Arturo, dándose cuente de cómo se relajaba Will—. Y Merlín hará algo muy desconsiderado con tu teléfono para que nadie lo pueda rastrear.

—Arturo. Tenemos línea —dijo Merlín.

Arturo cambió el móvil de Will por el que le ofrecía Merlín y se lo puso a la oreja.

—Smith.

—Arturo —dijo Bayard, su voz un tono limpio, nítido y neutral—. ¿Se ha personado William?

Arturo miró por encima del hombro mientras caminaba lentamente. Merlín llevó el móvil de Will a su mesa de trabajo, antes conocida como la mesa del comedor de Arturo, mientras Will se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Mientras habláis, me voy a echar algo de comida, ¿vale? Solo he comido bacon rancio en el tren, y me muero de hambre —dijo Will.

Arturo suspiró suavemente, se alejó y dijo por teléfono

—Te debe cien libras.

ooOOoo

Merlín supo que Arturo se creía la historia de Will en el momento en que Arturo le pidió el teléfono a Will y se lo pasó para que lo modificara, algo que Merlín estaba haciendo sin problemas, ya que Will era lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir con este plan absolutamente ridículo. ¿Will como agente secreto? ¿Con licencia para espiar y mentir y contar historias y ser un idiota, básicamente, ser él mismo?

_¿Cómo rayos era esa una buena idea?_

Era como decirle a Gwaine que refrenara sus flirteos. No solo sería la pareja del objeto de su afecto (masculino o femenino en este caso) alguien invariablemente dos veces más grande que Gwaine, sino que eso no iba a detener a Gwaine para empezar y era inevitable que el equipo rascara el cuerpo de Gwaine del suelo al final de la noche por la simple razón de que Gwaine no había podido controlarse.

Will tampoco podría hacerlo.

Merlín estaba seguro de que había un equivalente en agente secreto que se aplicaba a Will, y que terminaría siendo mucho más desastroso. No le gustaba. No quería esto para Will. Y ahora entendía mucho mejor a Arturo cuando se había quedado en silencio, callado y furioso, listo para hacerle un ojete nuevo al Directorio por involucrar a Morgana.

 

Al menos con Morgana, Arturo había podido asignar a miembros de Excalibur para vigilarla. Will estaría solo.

Una serie cada vez más vívida de imágenes se abrió paso por la mente de Merlín mientras trabajaba en el teléfono de Will.

Will dándose cuenta de que el NOM le había lavado el cerebro a Freya. Will gritando sobre cómo esa panda estaban zumbados. Freya descubriendo que Will le había mentido. Bryn dándose cuenta de que Will no estaba de su lado. Will descubriendo de mala manera lo de la magia de Freya. Su verdadera naturaleza.

—No pasa nada, Merls —dijo Will, tocándole el codo. Merlín estaba tan sorprendido que dejó caer el pequeño destornillador de gafas.

—No, _sí_ que pasa —siseó Merlín, manteniendo la voz baja. Arturo iba caminando entre la sala de estar y la cocina, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, hablando solo de vez en cuando, pero en su mayoría escuchando todo lo que Bayard le estaba diciendo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y, a veces, miraba hacia arriba, con los labios apretados, y miraba hacia Merlín. Bastó para decirle a Merlín que las cosas no estaban tan claras como Will quería que creyeran.

Will se inclinó.

—¿Y tú crees que no pasa nada? ¿Me entero de ese pequeño viaje de vacaciones que hiciste a ese lujoso hotel, tirado en los brazos del capitán Idiota como si fuerais una maldita pareja de recién casados, solo que es la luna de miel del infierno y algún pirado ya se ha salido con la suya?

—Es diferente —le espetó Merlín. Cuando Will hizo un gesto para que continuara, para que siguiera y se explicase, Merlín se calló, porque no tenía una explicación. Se esforzó por encontrar una mientras que Will despejaba un espacio para su plato lleno de comida (a la velocidad en la que se vaciaba la nevera, tenían que empezar a hacer viajes diarios al Tesco más cercano) y se sentaba a comer uno de los dos enormes sándwiches de pavo y tomate que se había hecho—. Al menos yo tenía refuerzos, tú no tendrás a nadie.

—¿No? —preguntó Will, con los mofletes llenos de comida y los labios estirados en temeraria diversión, mirándolo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi teléfono, entonces?

—¡No es lo mismo! —dijo Merlín, extendiendo la mano para mover a su dragón fuera del camino de Will antes de que se le llenara de migas por todas partes. El dragón estaba por completo apagado, lo que significaba que no era mucho más impresionante que un bulto redondo algo brillante y metálico. Se le pasó por la cabeza que debería hacer algo al respecto, porque llamaría la atención al volar en público. Tal vez un trabajo de pintura para que pareciera más realista, lo que seguiría llamando la atención al volar en público, pero al menos no sería brillante y metálico.

Merlín sacó otra silla y se sentó, poniendo herramientas y teléfono sobre la mesa y deseando que sus dedos dejaran de temblar. Estaba enfadado, ansioso, _preocupado_. Will podía cuidar de sí mismo y siempre lo había hecho, pero Merlín sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Will tropezara con algo de lo que no podía ocuparse por sí mismo.

 

No creía que Will fuera a encontrar _algo así_ tan pronto. Merlín miró a Will de soslayo.

—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

 —No soy idiota —dijo Will.

—Eso es discutible —dijo Merlín—. A ver, ¿a qué mierda estás metiéndote en esto? ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que, si algún miembro del gobierno alguna vez te pedía que arriesgaras el cuello por él, preferirías cortártelo tú mismo?

—Vale, eso fue en la universidad en esa manifestación pacífica —señaló Will—. ¿No estaba intentando pillarme a una rubia? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Wilma?

—Emily —dijo Merlín, distraído. Se secó las sudorosas palmas en los pantalones vaqueros y recogió sus herramientas de nuevo, abriendo el teléfono.

—Ah, sí. Emily. Qué estrecha, esa. No conseguí meterle mano.

—Si te acuerdas bien, le metiste la mano por la camiseta —dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza por el trabajo de mierda que había hecho el Directorio. Al menos podrían haber hecho más de un trabajo a medias al instalar un circuito de rastreo en el teléfono. Merlín encendió el soldador y recogió los delicados alicates de punta fina para al menos hacer que pareciera una parte integral del GPS incorporado.

—Eso sí, sí —dijo Will, sonriendo—. Eran falsos.

Merlín levantó la vista.

—¿En serio?

—Pues sí —dijo Will, sacudiéndose las migas de las yemas de los dedos antes de recoger la segunda mitad de su primer sándwich—. Su compañera de piso me enseñó un álbum de fotos que tenía Emily. En todas las fotos de antes de la uni estaba plana como una tabla de planchar.

Merlín se rio a su pesar. Trabajó en silencio durante unos minutos, con Will masticando ruidosamente a su lado y Arturo hablando en voz baja por teléfono. Bohrs había ido a dar otra vuelta por el barrio y Kay se había esfumado, mientras que Perceval y Gwaine estaban a ambos lados del amplio espacio abierto, uno en la sala de estar y el otro en la cocina.

Cerró la carcasa, pasando el pulgar por las costuras, pero para su ojo experto, parecía tan nuevo como el momento en que Will lo había sacado de la caja, sin mostrar signos de su manipulación.

Merlín encendió el teléfono, cogió su portátil y los conectó. Sería más fácil programar algunas nuevas características así.

—Estás enfadado —dijo Will después de un largo silencio.

 

Merlín no levantó la vista mientras encendía algunas aplicaciones y las enviaba al teléfono de Will para que se ejecutaran, sin ser detectadas, en segundo plano. Apenas consumían unos pocos kilobytes de memoria y de datos.

—Eufemismo del año —dijo.

—¿Y yo? ¿No estoy enfadado? Mira lo que estás haciendo…

—Ni empieces…

Will levantó una mano para callar a Merlín antes de que pudiera continuar y, esta vez, Merlín le permitió expresar su opinión. Se sentó sobre una pierna cruzada, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—Mira. —Eso fue todo lo que dijo Will antes de negar con la cabeza y darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir.

—De acuerdo —dijo Merlín, y volvió a instalar las aplicaciones en el teléfono. Usó uno de los scripts para agregar algunas líneas de código al teléfono.

Merlín no se dio cuenta cuando Will se levantó para llevar el plato a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua. No se dio cuenta cuando Will se desplomó en su asiento y empezó a tamborilear en la mesa con dedos impacientemente. Pero Merlín ciertamente notó cuando la mano de Arturo recorrió la curva de su espina dorsal y cuando sus labios se apretaron suavemente contra su oreja.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Arriba —susurró Arturo.

Merlín apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla, ocupado introduciendo algunos comandos adicionales y ocultando algunas de las líneas clave que el Directorio había puesto, añadiendo una copia oculta para que cualquier señal que siguiera el Directorio, Merlín pudiera hacer lo mismo. Finalmente, como último recurso, Merlín clonó el teléfono; guardó la SIM y otros parámetros en su disco duro.

Cuando levantó la vista, fue para encontrar la mirada pétrea e inescrutable de Will, con el ceño un poco fruncido y los labios curvados en algo que podría haber sido disgusto o indigestión.

—¿Qué?

Will sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. Merlín siguió el gesto para ver a Arturo hablando en voz baja con Kay, que había vuelto de donde fuera que se había ido. Kay asintió con la cabeza, y Arturo subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio principal.

—¿Vosotros dos?

—Cállate, Will —dijo Merlín—. Si vas a empezar con el tema…

—No, no —dijo Will, inclinándose hacia adelante, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa—. Me alegro por ti y todo. Parece un tipo decente.

Merlín entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Will?

Will le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y burlona que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

 —Pero dime una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad no te pegó?

Merlín suspiró.

—Si todavía no te has dado cuenta de que no hay forma de que deje que eso pase…

Will suspiró con algo que sonó como frustración y se frotó una ceja antes de levantar las manos.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Solo lo comprobaba. Entonces, ¿quién te pegó?

Merlín negó con la cabeza, desconectó el teléfono de Will y lo apagó para reiniciarlo. Bloqueó el ordenador.

—Es una historia larga e inútil, pero está solucionado. Te lo contaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.  —Will levantó el teléfono, dubitativo, mirando la pantalla—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Escuchas telefónicas permanentes —dijo Merlín, levantándose—. Podremos escuchar toda la conversación cuando llames a las líneas calientes.

—Muy listo. Puede que aprendas algo.

—O me rompa la caja riéndome de tus torpeces de quinceañero con algún tipo con un falsete lo suficientemente bueno como para pasar por una tía —dijo Merlín. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Eso nunca pasó! —gritó Will.

—¡Nochevieja, nuestro último año de universidad! —le contestó a gritos Merlín.

—¡Fuiste tú el que reprogramó mi teléfono para que llamara a la línea caliente gay!

—¡Ni te diste cuenta!

—Colgué lo suficientemente rápido cuando lo escuché hablar sobre meterme la polla por el culo, ¿no?

Merlín sonrió.

—¡No fue tan rápido!

No esperó a escuchar la respuesta ahogada de Will, pero la risa de Gwaine lo siguió hasta el dormitorio. Arturo llevaba ahora traje completo, con la corbata alisada y la chaqueta puesta. Estaba enfundando su arma en el arnés de cuero que no llevaba cuando habían bajado para hablar con Will. Cerró la puerta ante el asentimiento de Arturo.

—¿Qué ha dicho Bayard?

—Lo ha confirmado todo, incluido el que viniera aquí y nos tanteara un poco —dijo Arturo. No sonaba feliz.

—¿Y qué más?

—No hay más, Merlín —dijo Arturo en voz baja—. Tenemos que dejarlo ir. Si no lo hacemos, el juego se acaba.

—¿Qué? —Merlín dio un paso adelante—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No tenemos que dejarlo hacer nada. Y sabes muy bien que no es un juego. No tiene por qué, siempre puedes ponerlo en protección de testigos o algo, hacer como si lo hubieras matado por ... no sé, por interrumpirnos, por intentar dispararte. Podría crear un cadáver, hacer una ilusión lo suficientemente buena...

Se calló cuando vio la expresión de Arturo. Era el mismo tipo de resignación de _no tenemos otra opción_ que Merlín había visto después de que Bayard le dijera al equipo que Morgana se uniría a ellos en París.

Merlín se dejó caer contra la puerta.

—Lo vigilaremos —dijo Arturo—. Simplemente significa que, si se ve arrastrado al NOM, entonces será mejor que hagamos todo lo que podamos para asegurarnos de estar allí para ayudarlo en caso de que las cosas vayan mal.

—Sí —dijo Merlín débilmente. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si las cosas iban mal. Arturo se acercó y le tocó el brazo. Merlín le puso una mano en la cadera de Arturo, más para coger fuerza que otra cosa.

Se quedaron así un rato antes de que Arturo se aclarara la garganta y preguntara: —¿Quién es Theo?

—Ay, dioses —dijo Merlín, bajando la cabeza hasta que tocó con la frente el hombro de Arturo—. Will no debería haber dicho nada.

—¿Alguien por quien debería preocuparme?

—No, no —Merlín levantó la vista, suspirando profundamente—. No. Mira, Theo era un tío. Salimos un par de veces en la universidad. Me emborraché en un club, él me acompañó a casa, supongo que tal vez quería echar un polvo, pero me resbalé en los escalones, me soltó y me caí por las escaleras y Will me escuchó caer y terminé en urgencias con una conmoción cerebral. Nunca volví a ver a Theo...

Arturo lo calló con un beso. Cuando la presión se desvaneció de sus labios, Merlín abrió los ojos y vio que Arturo enarcaba las cejas.

—Te prometo que eso es todo lo que pasó—dijo Merlín.

 

—Te creo. —Arturo levantó su teléfono frente a su cara—. Ten esto siempre contigo. Cada media hora, como acordamos.

—Sí —dijo Merlín de nuevo. Arturo metió el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero derecho de los pantalones vaqueros de Merlín, con manos posesivas. Hubo una pequeña pausa, un crujido de tela mientras Arturo sacaba cuatro billetes de veinte libras de su cartera, y más empujones mientras Arturo movía a Merlín y le metía el dinero en el otro bolsillo—. ¿Para qué es eso?

—Puede que lo necesites —dijo Arturo en voz baja. Arturo se había vuelto distante y evasivo, como cuando se estaba esforzando por ocultar algo que no le gustaba. Si a Arturo no le gustaba algo, era de esperar que a Merlín tampoco le fuera a gustar.

—¿Arturo? —preguntó Merlín en voz baja—. ¿Quiero saber qué te ha dicho Bayard?

Arturo volvió a su tocador y movió las cosas distraídamente.

—No es que haya dicho exactamente algo…

—¿Pero…? —Merlín se mordió el labio inferior.

Los ojos de Arturo se encontraron con los suyos en el reflejo del espejo, y suspiró suavemente.

—Sé cómo eres, Merlín. Lo que sea que decidas hacer, hazlo. Pero… —Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Merlín.

Arturo se dio la vuelta y deslizó una mano por el costado de Merlín, deteniéndose encima de su tatuaje. Ardía con un calor repentino incluso a través de la tela de su camisa, y Merlín escuchó en su cabeza un eco de la voz femenina de ensueño: ahora estáis atados el uno al otro. Merlín sacudió la cabeza, luchando por concentrarse en la voz de Arturo.

—¿Cómo voy a saber si necesitas ayuda? ¿O dónde estás si pasa algo?

Merlín frunció el ceño, con dolor de cabeza.

—Arturo, qué…

—¿Cómo lo sabré, Merlín? —preguntó Arturo. Había un peso y una fuerza en sus palabras que dejaban un eco en la quietud de la habitación, susurrando una y otra vez en la distancia.

Arturo estaba preocupado. Realmente preocupado. Como lo había estado un tiempo después de Argel, asegurándose de que no hubiera habido ninguna secuela de lo que Merlín había sufrido. Después de París, preocupándose por él como una madre. Este era un tipo diferente de preocupación, porque algo nuevo estaba pasando, y Merlín no sabía de qué se trataba.

Merlín abrió la boca para preguntar, para insistir en que le dijera, palabra por palabra, lo que había dicho Bayard. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para una pregunta vehemente y enfadada. Cerró la boca en el siguiente aliento y dejó caer los hombros. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, Merlín iba a tener que confiar en que había una razón por la cual Arturo no le contaba nada.

—Lo sabrás. Será como una varilla de radiestesia —dijo, en su lugar.

Arturo lo pensó un momento y, finalmente, asintió.

—De acuerdo. —No se movió, manteniendo la mano en el costado de Merlín—. Tengo una reunión con mi padre. No sé cuándo volveré.

Merlín se mordió el labio inferior con incertidumbre, porque notaba cierto tono en la voz de Arturo.

—Todo bien.

—No hagas nada estúpido hoy, ¿vale? —dijo Arturo.

Ahí estaba ese tono otra vez. Tranquilo, impertinente y engañoso, como si no significara nada y no le importara lo que pudiera suceder como resultado directo o a pesar de lo que había dicho, mientras mantenía la advertencia que impedía a Merlín preguntar abiertamente qué estaba pasando. Merlín le dedicó a Arturo una sonrisa rápida, débil y vacía.

—No prometo nada.

Arturo apretó los labios contra los de Merlín, duros, rápidos y apresurados, como un marido corriendo hacia la puerta porque llegaba tarde. Pero Arturo no iba a ninguna parte a toda prisa.

—Estoy loco por ti, ¿lo sabías?

Esta vez, la sonrisa que llegó a los labios de Merlín fue más genuina. Suspiró suavemente.

—Yo también te quiero, idiota.

Los labios de Arturo se curvaron en una sonrisa y parte de la tensión le desapareció de los hombros. El segundo beso fue tan casto como el primero, pero suave, cálido y prolongado.

—Voy a pillar algo para llevar, ¿vale? Y esta noche vemos una peli.

—¿ _Iron Man_?

—¿ _Sin City_? —respondió Arturo, pero suavemente, con la más leve mueca de alguien que sabe que cualquier plan que hicieran ahora probablemente iba a cambiar más tarde.

Probablemente no, pensó Merlín con un sobresalto. Seguro. Tragó saliva y forzó otra sonrisa que no sintió.

— _El caballero oscuro_.

—Mmm. _Sin City_ —dijo Arturo de nuevo.

—Mira una cosa. Trae helado y te dejaré elegir la película que quieras —dijo Merlín.

 

—¿Chocolate?

—Caramelo.

Arturo frunció el ceño.

—Tu favorito es el de chocolate. Caramelo es el mío.

Merlín no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

—Me apetece caramelo.

—Mierda —dijo Arturo, cerrando los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca. La sonrisa se desvaneció un momento después, y sacudió la cabeza—. Mierda, Merlín. Esto no es fácil para empezar, pero me lo estás poniendo realmente difícil.

Merlín inclinó la cabeza, deseando poder leer mentes. El comportamiento de Arturo, lo que había dicho y lo que no había dicho, la creciente confusión de Merlín… todo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

—¿Eh?

Se miraron el uno al otro un minuto. Arturo respiró profundamente para coger fuerzas.

—Lo siento.

Lo entendió de golpe, todo en el espacio de unos pocos segundos. La tensión en la boca de Arturo. El frío de sus ojos. La tensión en sus hombros.

_Oh no_ —

Merlín no se preparó a tiempo. No tuvo forma de apartarse. Todo su entrenamiento de autodefensa desapareció, porque nunca había pensado que tendría que usarlo contra Arturo.

La palma abierta de Arturo le dio en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se le pusiera roja y le doliera. El anillo familiar del dedo índice de Arturo le cortó el labio, la brusquedad lo cogió por sorpresa y lo lanzó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Merlín parpadeó para dejar de ver estrellas.

Se tocó la cara, abrió la boca para asegurarse de que no se le había desencajado la mandíbula y notó el sabor a sangre de la boca.

Arturo estaba arrodillado a su lado, con la respiración entrecortada y casi hiperventilando, con la frente contorsionada en una mirada de pura angustia.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —susurró, una y otra vez. Arturo le acunó la cabeza a Merlín. Abrazó a Merlín en su regazo. Los dedos de Arturo le acariciaron el cabello.

La comprensión de que Arturo le acababa de pegar llegó con un shock helado. A Merlín le costó unos minutos salir de su aturdimiento, unos minutos en los que Arturo continuó disculpándose, con palabras suaves, flojitas y pequeñas. Solo estaba escuchando a medias, pero oyó _lo siento, Bayard, las estúpidas tapaderas, joder, todo este asunto_ y las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

Merlín le cogió la mano a Arturo y la apretó.

—Respira.

Los ojos de Arturo bajaron, avergonzados, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Merlín…

Merlín apretó con fuerza los dedos de Arturo hasta que pudo sentir los huesos romperse. Soltó inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Arturo.

—Idiota. Podrías haberme avisado.

Negó con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual.

—No habría podido hacerlo si… —Su voz era firme, pero se oía un leve crujido en ella, como el sonido del papel de aluminio al arrugarse.

Arturo se detuvo. Merlín se sentó y rozó con las piernas el muslo de Arturo.

—No pasa nada.

—No, sí que pasa —dijo Arturo. Se sentó, con las rodillas casi pegadas al pecho y frotándose los ojos. Le temblaban los dedos.

Merlín lo entendía, incluso si realmente no lo entendiera. Golpear a alguien sin una causa justa no era algo que fuera a hacer Arturo. No podría hacer eso por sí mismo.

—No eres tú. Es el trabajo. Tranquilízate.

Un músculo se relajó en la mandíbula de Arturo, y Merlín tuvo la sensación clara y profunda de que Arturo estaba preparado para acabar con todo el asunto, la misión, la tarea, el tema con Will y el NOM, en ese mismo momento. Se puso de rodillas, inclinándose, limpiándose la mano con los vaqueros para no mancharle la camisa a Arturo con la sangre del labio cortado y lo agarró por los hombros.

—Joder, Arturo. Mírame. Vamos. Mírame. —Arturo consiguió levantar el mentón al final para poder llegar con los ojos hasta las manos de Merlín. Merlín decidió que con eso bastaba por ahora—. Es el trabajo. No eres tú. Tú no haces daño a la gente. Tampoco soy yo. Porque de otra manera no permitiría que te salieras con la tuya, y sabes que puedo detenerte. Lo habría hecho. Probablemente es bueno que no me lo hayas dicho o nunca hubieras conseguido ponerme la mano encima, ¿sabes?

Arturo no se movió, no respondió, no respiró, pero al menos el músculo de su mandíbula no amenazaba con romperse. Merlín se lo tomó como una buena señal.

—No me pegarías si no hubiera una razón. Es el trabajo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quería Bayard? ¿Qué te dijo? Es algo que tiene que ver con Will —adivinó Merlín y se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente. Un dolor agudo surgió de la herida que aún le sangraba, y notó la sangre otra vez. Apretó los labios para contener el flujo, sin querer soltar a Arturo en ningún momento—. Tiene que ver con la tapadera. ¿Qué es, Arturo? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Te he pegado... porque creo que has estado contándole a Will cosas que no deberías contarle — dijo Arturo, tras una inhalación temblorosa.

—Claro. Como la primera vez. ¿Quizás algo más? ¿Algo relacionado con el trabajo que me estás haciendo hacer?

—Sí —dijo Arturo, levantando los ojos para mirar a Merlín, pero no podía mirar más allá del corte que le había hecho en la casa, de la marca de mano que Merlín podía notar ardiendo en la mejilla—. Reconfiguración de sistemas de orientación.

—¿Para misiles?

—Para rifles de francotirador controlados a distancia —dijo Arturo, y Merlín recordó el equipo en el que Gwaine había estado trabajando con Owain en la base, montando rifles de francotirador con cámaras de video, teleobjetivo, GPS y ordenador para cálculos y curvatura del terreno. El sistema no se acercaba mucho al alcance de un francotirador entrenado, y Merlín había sido reclutado para arreglar los cálculos—. I+D en Pendragon tiene una nueva configuración basada en el diseño de Gwaine. Su código es una porquería y ni se acerca al prototipo que ayudaste a construir.

—Comprendo —dijo Merlín, recordando lejanamente a Gwaine mencionando haber recibido sobornos por su patente. Con los militares transfiriendo muchos recursos a la guerra tecnológica, Gwaine no era el único que estaba inventando nuevas armas en el campo de batalla. Owain estaba trabajando en una especie de nuevo compuesto químico con un índice de explosión un metro por segundo más rápido, mientras que Perceval, en su tiempo libre, esbozaba nuevos diseños de armamento pesado. El único miembro del equipo que no estaba trabajando oficialmente para Pendragon era Merlín. Acordarse le dolió, pero lo ignoró—. Continua.

—Will no sabe nada más que eso. Le has estado sacando estadísticas de tiro, porque Gwaine hace un trabajo de mierda para registrar sus parámetros, y Will tiene acceso a libros de tiro de todos los francotiradores novatos que el ejército ha tenido en toda la historia. Te ha estado dando esa información. Me enteré, y entre eso y que Will aparezca en la puerta de mi casa gritándome por haberte pegado, estoy enfadado porque puede que le hayas contado más de lo que deberías haberle contado.

—Vale, de acuerdo —dijo Merlín, asintiendo. Movió una mano desde el hombro de Arturo hasta su mejilla, y Arturo lo miró, sorprendido. Sus ojos azules se volvieron aún más azules por el débil resplandor de las lágrimas, con un poco de rojo en el borde—. Entonces me pegaste, y la única razón por la que no estoy en peor forma es porque tienes una reunión y Will está abajo.

Arturo asintió.

—¿Y ahora qué?

 

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato antes de que Arturo pasara la mano por el antebrazo de Merlín.

—Dime. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. No lo sé. —A Merlín se le escapó sonidito a mitad de camino entre una carcajada y una risa y bajó la cabeza, negando. Aquí estaba él, pidiéndole a Arturo que le explicara su papel, mientras tenía problemas para hacer lo mismo—. Mierda. Entonces si Will no sabe mucho, no le he dicho nada. He aprendido mi lección. Yo voy con cuidado, no quiero hacerte enfadar. Y me has pegado porque piensas que le cuento a todos tus secretos y me estás acusando de mentir, y estoy enfadado y herido...

Merlín miró a Arturo, que parecía distante, frío.

—Sí.

—¿Me iría? Cuando te hayas ido…

—¿Lo harías?

Merlín pensó en los demás, haciendo el papel de guardaespaldas.

—¿Podría?

Arturo apartó la mirada brevemente y asintió.

—Ya he hablado con ellos. Bohrs se va por la mañana. Kay… Si Will no hace nada estúpido, Kay estará bien.

Merlín entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Kay estará bien?

—Tú sigue lo que te diga Will —dijo Arturo. Estiró la mano lentamente, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de si tenía derecho a hacerlo. Merlín recorrió el resto de la distancia y lo besó, consciente de que tenía el labio cortado, y notó un suave suspiro y el alivio en los hombros de Arturo. Arturo se levantó, inquieto, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo—. Ayúdalo a establecerse con Freya y los demás. Enséñales que tú y Will todavía sois amigos. Hazles ver que Will todavía tiene cierta influencia contigo. De esa forma, saben que no han perdido todas las rutas para llegar hasta ti…

—No, es una estupidez —dijo Merlín, levantándose. Se miró en el espejo; tenía mejilla rojo brillante. El corte en la comisura de la boca no mejoraba su aspecto—. ¿Por qué queremos que piensen que Will tiene algún tipo de poder sobre mí? Se dividen sus opciones. No necesitarán tratar contigo, si tienen una opción más fácil...

—No se trata de sus opciones o nuestras opciones. Es un trabajo, Merlín. Es idea de Bayard.

—Y ya sabemos lo fantásticas que son sus ideas —dijo Merlín. Resistió el impulso de gesticular con el rostro magullado.

 

Arturo mostró su acuerdo con un ruidito. Terminó de ponerse presentable y guardó algunas cosas más en la cómoda. Merlín fue consciente de golpe del dinero que Arturo le había dado y trató de averiguar para qué lo necesitaría.

—¿Qué dice Kilgarrah? —preguntó Merlín, cruzando los brazos.

Arturo lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No iba a mencionar más nombres delante de Will. Llamaré al comandante desde el coche, y le enviaré un mensaje tan pronto como lo oiga.

Arturo vaciló, rozando la mejilla amoratada de Merlín con el dorso de la mano.

—Ten cuidado.

—Sí, señor —dijo Merlín.

—Espera a que me vaya antes de bajar. Luego espera un poco más para que Bohrs se vaya.

—De acuerdo —dijo Merlín. Se abrazó más fuerte.

La sonrisa de Arturo, pequeña y débil, desapareció bajo el hielo y la evasión. Se colocó bien los hombros del abrigo y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Los marcos de fotos se sacudieron; el espejo de la cómoda tembló. Merlín se quedó allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin apenas reaccionar.

Joder, apenas reaccionaba cuando las bombas explotaban en el campo de batalla, y el portazo apenas era otra explosión molesta e inconveniente.

Escuchó voces subiendo las escaleras. Unos cuantos ruidos y luego un breve silencio antes de que la alarma de zona de la puerta de entrada emitiera un pitido. El silencio se extendió antes de que la conversación en el piso de abajo continuara; después de un minuto, se vio ahogado por la tele.

Merlín fue al baño y se miró la cara en el espejo. Mojó una toalla en agua fría, la escurrió y la apretó contra el moretón. Cuando oyó cómo Bohrs le gritaba, tal vez demasiado fuerte, que se iba, el enrojecimiento ya había disminuido.

Le quedaba un pequeño hematoma amarillento. Y el labio cortado e hinchado.

Eso no lo iba a esconder.

La alarma de zona sonó de nuevo. Bohrs se había ido. Merlín dio vueltas por la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos, sopesando sus opciones. Tenía el móvil. Tenía el dinero de Arturo. Había suficientes indicios de que su escapada con Will había sido algo rápido, y una escapada rápida significaba que, para empezar, no llevaría muchas cosas. No se esperaría que llevara la cartera dentro de la casa. No llevaría ninguno de sus juguetes electrónicos, ni herramientas o armas.

Merlín se miró los pies descalzos.

 

Era razonable esperar que llevara calcetines. Merlín se sentó en el borde de la cama, inquieto. Se levantó un segundo más tarde y fue a buscar un par de calcetines.

Ya cogería los zapatos de camino a la salida. Podría prescindir del abrigo; el tiempo era lo suficientemente bueno para eso, y ya que el equipo de Will estaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada, probablemente podría pedir prestado un jersey si hacía frío.

Le rugió el estómago. Todavía no había comido, y recordaba vagamente el batido de proteínas que Arturo le había preparado antes.

Miró la hora y bajó las escaleras. Miró a su alrededor el tiempo suficiente para ver que Will se había acomodado en el sofá, mando de la tele en mano, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y los pies sobre la mesa de café. Gwaine y Perceval eran las sombras de Arturo hoy, y Bohrs, fiel a su anuncio anterior, había desaparecido. Kay estaba sentado en el lujoso sillón a un lado, hablando sobre fútbol.

Merlín entró en la cocina sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara. Todavía le ardía la cara y el labio le palpitaba.

El batido de proteínas estaba tibio. Lo hizo girar en el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Daba igual las veces que le dijera a Arturo que no le gustaban los estúpidos batidos de proteína: Arturo insistía en que Merlín los tomara los días en los que no tenía tiempo para prepararle un desayuno sólido, sin importar que Merlín pudiera prepararse su propio desayuno. El batido de proteínas estaba tolerable, un poco insípido, y no le ayudó a calmar los calambres del estómago.

Will había sembrado un camino de destrucción en la cocina cuando había ido de incursión y saqueo a la cocina; Merlín se preparó un sándwich y lo mordió mientras guardaba todo. Finalmente, no tuvo más excusas para evitar a los demás y entró en la sala de estar para sentarse en el sofá junto a Will. Le quitó el mando de la mano.

—¡Estaba viendo la tele!

—Da igual. Tú no vives aquí —dijo Merlín, haciendo _zapping_. Por una vez, Will no intentó quitarle el mando.

Puede que tuviera algo con ver con cómo le miraba el labio cortado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Will se movió en su asiento y fingió estar mirando el programa de entrevistas que Merlín había puesto en la tele antes de que comenzara a aburrirse y siguiera pasando por los canales hasta que encontró una película de televisión con un ex actor infantil que probablemente nunca volvería a aparecer en la gran pantalla.

Merlín miró de reojo para ver a Will mirándole la cara.

—¿Quieres parar?

—Dime una cosa —dijo Will, aclarándose la garganta. Fue una repetición de su conversación anterior, cargada de lentas palabras y significativas cejas enarcadas que Merlín no podía ignorar, como si fueran de neón verde fluorescente.

Se suponía que tenían que seguir su papel. Estaban trabajando. Reprimió un suspiro.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno. Lo tuyo con Arturo. Me lo puedes contar. No voy a perder los estribos.

—Y una mierda.

—No le dispararé. Lo juro.

—Será mejor que no.

—Lo prometo sobre la tumba de mi abuela.

—¿Cómo está Nana Millie? Mamá me dijo que la vio en la tienda la semana pasada. Ay, espera. ¿Te refieres a tu abuela Theresa? Me han dicho que estuvo de excursión por los Outbacks en otoño.

—Subió a pie al Kilimanjaro, en realidad — lo corrigió Will con una sonrisa. Su expresión se volvió seria—. Arturo te ha pegado, ¿no?

Kay, siendo el epítome de la discreción, se puso de pie con un crujido ruidoso y se fue hacia la cocina.

—Vete a la mierda, Will —dijo Merlín, en voz baja y ronca. La fuerza de sus palabras hizo que el labio le picara y se abriera. Merlín se lo apretó con dos dedos para detener la hemorragia. Will cogió una servilleta de papel arrugada de la mesilla de café y se la ofreció a Merlín—. ¿En serio? ¿Una servilleta sucia? ¿Intentas que se me caiga la cara de la gangrena?

—¿Me estás llamando guarro?

—El que se pica…

Will lo empujó. Merlín lo empujó también. Con muy poco entusiasmo. Estuvieron viendo la película en silencio un cuarto de hora antes de que Will señalara la pantalla y dijera: —Esas tetas son falsas.

—Me importan una mierda sus tetas. El culo del chico es falso.

—¿El culo?

—Implantes a tope —dijo Merlín—. Mira cómo anda. El culo no se le mueve de manera normal.

Will entornó los ojos y observó al protagonista en la pantalla de plasma.

—Dios, qué perturbador. Una nalga está más alta que la otra.

—Te lo he dicho.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero no duró mucho. Merlín lo rompió con un gruñido.

—Todo esto es culpa de Freya, ¿sabes?

Will hizo un ruidito, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

—Si no estuviera convencida de que el capullo de Bryn es el amor de su vida, en realidad podría tener una vida normal. Un buen trabajo, matrimonio con un buen tipo, dos hijos y hasta un perro, una de esas pequeñas bolas de pelo que todo el mundo amenaza con usar como balón de fútbol —dijo Merlín.

—¿Y tú serías el bue tipo en este escenario?

—Joder, no —se rio Merlín—. ¿Yo con una chica? Besar a Freya fue como besar una revista, solo que con menos material para pajas después.

Will resopló.

—Depende de la revista.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero —dijo Merlín. Siguió viendo la película un rato antes de bajar la voz—. ¿Por qué te metiste en esto, Will?

—¿Crees que te iba a dejar a ti toda la diversión?

—Dios, Will... —Merlín se frotó la frente, notando un dolor sordo—. No sabes lo que te espera.

—Sé exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

—No es demasiado tarde para salir de esto, ¿sabes? Podemos hacer algunas llamadas, tal vez hacer que te dejen un poco magullado. Tu historia podría ser que nunca has llegado a Londres, te han metido en el calabozo por desertar…

—Merlín, para.

—O simplemente puedes ir y decirle a Freya que no pasa nada, que como mucho soy yo el que es un problema para Arturo, y que me deje en paz…

Will se abalanzó sobre él, y hubo una pelea en el sofá tras la cual Merlín terminó de alguna manera con una llave de cabeza, con una mano tapándole la boca.

—¡Merlín! No, en serio, para. Cállate un minuto y escucha.

Hubo un ligero cambio en su forma de moverse, un estiramiento de la espina dorsal, y Merlín vio por el rabillo del ojo que Will inspeccionaba el área antes de hundirse de nuevo en el sofá.

—¿Vas a callarte y escuchar? —Merlín asintió. Will lo soltó y continuó en galés—. Es muy adorable ver cómo intentas hacerte el protector, pero los dos sabemos que yo soy el que está cuidando de ti, ¿vale? Esto va a pasar. No me importa lo que digas. En el momento en que me enteré de todo esto, el segundo en el que vi el vídeo de tu pequeño viaje de vacaciones, Freya llorando por teléfono, ni me lo pensé. Voy a hacer esto, ¿me entiendes? No se trata del puto Directorio o el puto Smithy, ni siquiera de Arturo Pendragón. Se trata de que me voy a asegurar de que no te maten, y si eso significa hacerlo desde dentro, entonces lo haré desde dentro.

Merlín abrió la boca para protestar, pero Will le puso un dedo de advertencia en la cara. Merlín cerró la boca, soltó un suspiro y se hundió contra los cojines del sofá.

—Ese es el espíritu —dijo Will, todavía hablando en galés. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro—. Arturo ha hablado contigo, ¿no? ¿Te ha dicho lo que viene ahora?

—Sí.

—Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Estás listo, Merls?

—No.

—Necesito que te ocupes de este… —Se giró hacia Kay.

—No voy a usar mi magia con Kay —dijo Merlín, decidido. Para nada, en ningún caso, iba a usar su magia para hacer daño a su equipo. Will sabía que no podía pedirle eso.

—Muy bien. Suponía que me harías hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Will se levantó, recogió su abrigo de donde lo había lanzado antes y se lo puso. Se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor donde Kay le había quitado el cinturón y las botas. Se pasó el cinturón por los pantalones primero antes de saltar sobre un pie, luego el otro, para ponerse los zapatos.

—¿Te vas? —Kay dijo, saliendo de la cocina y entrecerrando los ojos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero Merlín no se dejó engañar por la línea suelta de sus hombros: Kay nunca estaba realmente relajado. Pensó en advertir a Will de que Kay probablemente podría matarlo con el dedo meñique, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Will se acercó a Kay con el lento y seguro deslizamiento de un cuidador de animales tratando de acercarse a un gato montés salvaje acurrucado.

—Sí, tengo que irme —dijo Will—. Poner el plan en marcha y todo eso. Cuanto antes mejor. Le dije a Freya que cogería el tren de mediodía, que la llamaría si necesitaba que me recogieran, pero creo que debería hacerlo desde la estación, o habrá preguntas.

Kay enarcó ambas cejas, pero no parecía no impresionado.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven?

—¿Me llevarías?

—No.

—Qué bonito, amigo, sabía que podía contar ontigo—dijo Will, y mientras Merlín lo observaba, hizo la cosa más estúpida que había visto hacer a nadie en lo que a Kay se refería. Lo placó, con el hombro en el pecho de Kay, y lo empujó hacia la isla de la cocina. El impacto fue tan fuerte que los cubiertos se sacudieron y la madera crujió.

Kay no hizo ningún sonido. Ni un gruñido de dolor, ni un susurro de sorpresa. Reaccionó instantáneamente y le dio un puñetazo en la columna vertebral de Will con fuerza suficiente para romperla.

Will cayó de rodillas, dando un paso hacia adelante después de un tambaleante instante para coger a Kay y arrojarlo sobre su hombro. El aterrizaje de Kay fue incómodo, pero se recuperó del golpe y rodó. Cuando Kay se puso de pie otra vez, el siguiente placaje de Will lo empujó contra la pared.

Llovió polvo de yeso. Una fotografía enmarcada se cayó de su gancho y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Merlín estaba al lado del sofá sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Se había movido para interponerse entre ellos antes de darse cuenta de que se suponía que _no debía hacerlo._

Kay levantó los brazos lo suficiente como para bloquear los golpes en la parte inferior del torso. En la primera ocasión, le dio un codazo en la cara a Will. Will se tambaleó, Kay eliminó la distancia entre ellos, con los brazos flojos a los costados, sin previo aviso de lo que haría a continuación. Kay atacó con el puño cerrado, directo a la cabeza de Will, pero Will ya se estaba alejando, con una mano levantada para desviar el golpe. La bota de Will dio en el interior de la rodilla de Kay. El ángulo era incorrecto y afortunadamente no fue suficiente para causar un daño grave, pero sí para tirar a Kay sobre la alfombrita del estrecho pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras.

Will se levantó, apuntando a la cara de Kay. Los brazos cruzados de Kay frente a su cuerpo detuvieron el primer impacto. Y el segundo. Y el tercero. La fuerza de cada golpe empujó la alfombra hacia atrás hasta que Kay llegó al pie de las escaleras.

Will avanzó; Kay se pudo de cuclillas de un salto, rodeó la cintura de Will con los brazos y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Hubo un forcejeo por ponerse en pie, una lucha por conseguir equilibrio, un momento congelado donde ambos estaban enzarzados en una llave de lucha mientras consideraban sus opciones antes de que Kay cambiara bruscamente de táctica, se relajara en los brazos de Will y se deslizara un cerdito engrasado. Will atacó; Kay esquivó. Kay golpeó, Will bloqueó. Will fintó y golpeó, pero el acto le salió caro cuando el puño de Kay le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaban igualados. Eran casi de la misma altura, casi del mismo peso. Tenían el mismo alcance, el mismo entrenamiento, los mismos instintos callejeros. Por un momento, Merlín pensó que Kay tendría la sartén por el mango, porque tenía más artes marciales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, porque Kay tenía más resistencia de la que había visto en nadie, porque Arturo era su capitán y había presionado a Kay para entrenar más duro, más rápido, más tiempo.

Pero se equivocaba.

Will consiguió la ventaja de alguna manera, y la pelea terminó con un choque espectacular, con el sofá por los suelos y la mesilla partida. Kay estaba tendido sobre los escombros, con la cara ensangrentada y el cuerpo fláccido. Will retrocedió, tropezó con una almohada, una alfombra, una grieta minúscula en el suelo, y Merlín lo atrapó y lo sostuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me puedo creer lo que has hecho, podrías haberlo matado.

Will levantó un brazo y señaló a Kay. Respiraba muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me...? ¿Advertiste? El capullo es más duro... Más duro de lo que parece.

—Mamón, completo cerdo… —Merlín dejó a Will tambaleándose, recuperó su propio equilibrio y se agachó al lado de Kay. Comprobó todos los signos vitales. Pulso. Respiración. Circulación. El pecho de Kay subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante, aunque rápido. Su ritmo cardíaco era fuerte. La sangre era de cortes y rasguños menores, y nada parecía roto.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Kay cuando Merlín le comprobó el cráneo en busca de fracturas, y, solo para estar seguro, susurró un pequeño hechizo para acelerar la curación de las heridas. No sabía si funcionaría: los hechizos de curación solo funcionaban esporádicamente cuando los usaba de niño para ocultar las pruebas de haber hecho algo que su madre no aprobaría, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kay comenzara a moverse.

—¿Qué coño? ¡No acabarás de intentar curarlo! —exclamó Will.

—Claro que sí, Kay no se merece esto.

—Kay está bien, solo noqueado. Ahora mete el culo en tu maldita tapadera. Vámonos. —Agarró el brazo de Merlín y lo arrastró hasta la puerta principal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Aquí va otra otro capítulo :)
> 
> Antes de empezar, comentaros que me puse en contacto con varias personas que se habían ofrecido a ayudarme y me habían dado una forma de ponerme en contacto con ellas. Me contestó una, pero me ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez: una vez he enviado el texto para su corrección, la correctora desaparece ^^', así que he decidido dejar de pedir ayuda, no vaya a ser que el puesto esté gafado o algo. Liz, si estás leyendo esto, ¡espero de verdad que estés bien!

**ooOOoo**  

Eran las 12:51. Para entonces, Merlín y Will estaban ya muy lejos del piso. Para entonces, estaban de camino a casa de Freya, perdidos en algún sitio tras los límites invisibles del territorio del NOM.

Media docena de intentos de ponerse en contacto con el comandante Kilgarrah habían dado como resultado tonos de «ocupado» o que saltara el contestador. Arturo no podía hacer otra cosa que suponer que Kilgarrah estaba de acuerdo con el plan, lo estaba ignorando por completo o no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Intentó no pensar mucho sobre el tema. No podía. No _debía_. Arturo tenía fe en la capacidad de Merlín para escapar de una mala situación, especialmente ahora que sabía lo de la magia y con su corazonada de que Will no traicionaría a su mejor amigo.

Aun así.

A Arturo se le revolvía el estómago de la preocupación, como cada vez que mandaba a sus hombres a una misión. Estaba tenso, distraído, incapaz de concentrarse en la reunión (era el más joven de una mesa ocupada por directores de pelo gris y plateado), pero era vagamente consciente de que el tema que se estaba discutiendo tenía que ver con la nueva legislación que se estaban intentando pasar en el Parlamento para restringir la industria armamentística. Las ventas se iban a limitar con más impuestos; todo el que fuera a comprar un arma tendría que presentar una licencia de armas válida y adecuada y registrarse en una base de datos que se pondría a disposición de la policía para investigaciones a nivel internacional; y todas las fábricas de cada empresa armamentística tendrían que contar con un trabajador del gobierno en la compañía para que inspeccionara personalmente cada contendedor para asegurarse de que coincidiera con lo declarado.

Normal que Arturo no pudiera prestar atención. La junta directiva llevaba años hablando del mismo tema, pero nunca parecían darse cuenta de que las legislaciones que amenazaba sus ganancias (sus extras anuales además de sus sueldos, ya de por sí lucrativos) eran recurrentes en un ciclo fijo y de corta duración, con poco poder de decisión mientras ciertos miembros del gobierno recibieran sus donaciones para las campañas. Mientras los demás exponían las virtudes de un candidato sobre otro, daban golpes en la mesa por los ignorantes miembros del Parlamento que no sabían de lo que hablaban y se excitaban de tal forma que hacía que sus débiles corazones latieran de nuevo, Arturo se hundía en su silla y jugaban con el móvil. A pesar de las miradas y los susurros de «¿Por qué está aquí si no se lo toma en serio?», «No me acuerdo de que fuera así de maleducado antes…» «¿No? ¿No te acuerdas de cuando se iba de rositas, hiciera lo que hiciera, el verano que estuvo aquí de prácticas?» y «¿Por qué no se ocupa Uther de él?» de la gente de su alrededor, Arturo estaba prestando atención. No tanta como debería, ya lo sabía, pero la suficiente para saber que, de momento, la discusión no era más que un montón de hombres dándose golpecitos en el pecho y lamentándose cuando deberían ser un poco más profesionales. No se le había pasado que el coronel estaba sentado con los codos en los respaldo y un dedo sobre los labios, inclinado de forma que indicaba que estaba escuchando y considerando seriamente todo lo que se estaba diciendo, animando a debate solo con su lenguaje corporal.

A Arturo no lo engañaba. Los ojos de Uther se cerraban como cuando se estaba concentrando en algo y estaba mirando el portátil colocado estratégicamente ante él, la pantalla oscura para cualquiera que se atreviera a inclinarse y mirar qué estaba estudiando. Arturo estaba demasiado lejos para intentarlo y estaba tentando a forzar los límites de lo que tenía permitido hacer con su tapadera y ponerse detrás de Uther para anunciar «Me alegro de no ser el único aburrido como una ostra. ¿Qué estás viendo? ¿La novelita?»

Puede que Uther hubiera sido informado superficialmente de lo que estaba haciendo Arturo, pero su generosidad tenía un límite. Arturo tenía la sensación de que no se iba a tomar muy bien que lo avergonzara delante de su «distinguida junta directiva».

El que estaba hablando en ese momento era un hombre bajo y rotundo. El hombre había acorralado a Arturo antes de la reunión para darse unas palmaditas en la barriga, pensativo.

—Ah, sí, eres el joven Pendragón —había empezado la conversación, pomposo—. No has estado en el ejército ni la mitad de lo que deberías, ¿no?

Arturo había sonreído, con el gesto que Morgana llamaba su sonrisa de tiburón.

—Y aun así ha sido bastante más que tú, si nos ponemos a buscarle los tres pies al gato —contestó.

Arturo no se acordaba de su nombre, pero, fuera quién fuera, estaba intentando animar a los demás a que votaran algo. Probablemente el menú del buffet del desayuno para la próxima reunión.

El teléfono de Arturo vibró con un mensaje de Merlín que lo llenó de alivio.

  1. _Sperndo a Frya. N se cnd t scribire. N t procups._



Arturo respondió.  _Scrib cndo pueds._

Miró al resto de la habitación. Uther seguía ocupado con su portátil. Un miembro diferente de la junta se estaba levantando para secundar la primera moción y empezar un discurso elaborado explicando sus motivos. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, o estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas no darse cuenta, de que Arturo había dejado de jugar para contestar un mensaje.

Cada vez que Arturo pensaba en Merlín, el tatuaje parecía tirar de él en cierta dirección. El tirón se volvía más fuerte, más vívido, más distintivo, cuando Arturo acababa pensando en todo lo que podría estar pasándole a Merlín. Había demasiadas cosas que podrían pasarle mientras estuviera en un rango de 30 metros de Bryn y el resto de los capullos del NOM. La única razón por la que Arturo no se largaba en ese mismo momento de la reunión de la junta para seguir el tirón sordo era porque Kay le había enviado un mensaje hacía una hora para decirle que les había seguido el rastro. Puede que Kay no tuviera el sigilo de Gwaine, pero tenía la astucia que daba la calle y una cualidad que Gwaine no tenía y que le permitía camuflarse en las partes más bajas de la ciudad. Si alguien podía vigilar a Merlín sin que nadie se diera cuenta era Kay.

También estaba la extraña sensación de calma que le cubría cuando intentaba _sentir_ dónde estaba Merlín. Las dos sensaciones, por separado y en conjunto, los dejaban igualmente desorientado. Ojalá pudiera preguntarle a Merlín qué pasaría si estuviera en peligro. Arturo suponía que no sería esa sensación tranquilizadora y calmante que notaba ahora.

Alguien carraspeó cerca. Cuando eso no consiguió llamar la atención de Arturo, la persona que tenía a su lado le dio un fuerte codazo que casi hizo que se le cayera el móvil. David Murray, quien, al contrario que los demás hombres, fingía juventud tiñéndose el pelo por su joven amante, enarcó una ceja para que Arturo prestara atención.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué votas?

Toda la mesa lo estaba mirando en ese instante, incluso del coronel. Uther no se había movido, a la cabeza de la mesa, pero un segundo dedo se había unido al que tenía sobre los labios en un gesto podría ser un intento de ocultar una inusual sonrisa o su habitual mala cara.

—¿Ha votado ya todo el mundo? —preguntó Arturo, enderezándose en la silla. Era una pregunta mejor que «¿Sobre qué votamos?», aunque todo el mundo supiera que Arturo casi no había prestado atención durante la reunión.

—Sí.

—¿Mi voto rompería un empate?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué más da mi voto?

Un murmullo recorrió la sala. Varios de los hombres más mayores resoplaron por lo bajo mientras el resto cruzaban miradas cargadas de significado. Alguien tuvo la desfachatez de susurrar algo así como «Esto es lo que vamos a tener cuando Pendragón se retire», pero que Arturo no pudo escuchar por encima del alboroto general.

El coronel se movió en la silla y fue el leve crujir del cuero nuevo lo que acalló la sala de reuniones. Todo el mundo miró a Uther a la expectativa, como si esperaran que dijera algo para poner al joven advenedizo en su lugar.

—Caballeros, si no hay ningún otro asunto de importancia… —dijo. El tono de su voz indicaba que, si lo había, no era el momento de mencionarlo—. Continuaremos dentro de dos semanas. Buenas tardes.  Arturo, ¿tienes un momento?

Las carpetas se cerraron de golpe, se apagaron los portátiles y los móviles salieron de los bolsillos para preparar las siguientes tareas del día. Un par de personas empezaron a ponerse de pie.

—En realidad no —dijo Arturo, sincero, porque preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas en ese momento, como alcanzar a Kay para poder estar ahí si Merlín y Will necesitaban una vía de escape.

Más de uno se quedó helado en el sitio, con los ojos como platos mientras intentaban decidir si sería más seguro quedarse en la sale, donde podrían esconderse para evitar los proyectiles, o si deberían retirarse lo más rápido posible y encontrar el bloque sólido de cemento más cercano para parar las balas.

—Saca el tiempo —dijo Uther, severo. Su tono habría sido suficiente para que cualquiera de los otros hombres de la sala se tensaran alarmados y tartamudearan una disculpa, pero Arturo había escuchado todas y cada una de las variedades de «severo» de la escala de disciplina de Uther y este apenas estaba en un seis de veinte.

Arturo levanto las manos y suspiró con exageración. No tenía nada que recoger (ni se había molestado con las actas de la reunión o las carpetas de documentos o los informes que normalmente habría traído, y el portátil estaba guardado bien seguro en el cajón del escritorio de su despacho), así que se hundió más en la silla y siguió jugando a las burbujitas en su iPhone.

La sala se despejó en diez segundos contados; un nuevo récord, si el récord registrado hacía dos años cuando había habido rumores de un intento de OPA hostil por parte de King Limited seguía contando. Arturo oyó el arrastrar de las sillas, los pasos de alguien que cerraba la puerta con llave, el repiqueteo de las persianas cerrándose por la sala rodeada de cristal.

Si había algo por lo que se reconocía a Uther Pendragón, incluso si la gente solo se atrevía a susurrarlo por lo bajo después de asegurarse de que el propio Uther no estaba cerca para escucharlo, era su paranoia. Pocos, sin contar a su familia o su círculo más cercano, sabrían que esa paranoia había surgido de décadas de traiciones de un tipo u otro, desde espías entre sus subordinados durante sus años en el ejército a espionaje industrial cuando estaba trabajando en su garaje de dos plazas en los principios de la empresa. Era sutil y para nada encantador, la forma en la que el coronel revisaba los antecedentes de cada uno de sus empleados y los leía antes de irse a dormir, incumplía descaradamente las leyes sobre privacidad e investigaba personalmente al personal que pensaba que podría estar actuando raro, ordenaba mejoras en el sistema de seguridad, incluyendo vídeo y audio, año sí año también, por todo el edificio, pero se negaba a instalar lo mismo en su propia oficina.

Ese extremo era la única razón por la que Arturo no creía que los robos de armas que habían tenido lugar durante la última década, si no más, fueran obra de un empleado insatisfecho o de un informador interno que distribuyera información voluntariamente al enemigo. Uther no se fiaba de nadie. A veces, Arturo se preguntaba si Uther llegaba a fiarse de sus propios hijos.

Mientras Arturo miraba, Uther le dio a un interruptor en la parte baja de la pared de estanterías, apagando físicamente las cámaras de la sala. Abrió al panel secreto que solo conocían un puñado de personas en el edificio. El cedro pulido crujió, se deslizó hacia dentro y se movió hacia un lado. Una pantalla de ordenador se encendió con un pitido y Uther llevó a cabo el proceso sistemático de comprobar que no hubiera micros en la sala y de encender la finísima red de cobre que evitaría que señales electrónica salieran o entraran de la sala.

Uther dejó el panel abierto y fue hacia su portátil. Escribió algo y, satisfecho con el resultado, se sentó en la silla. Solo entonces habló.

—Me alegro de que te saltaras esta parte de tu desarrollo durante la adolescencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a poder seguir con el papel?

Arturo comprobó rápido si Merlín le había vuelto a escribir en los últimos segundos antes de dejar el móvil con pesar.

—El tiempo necesario.

—Debe de ser difícil, hacer el papel del niño malcriado —dijo Uther.

—En realidad, no. Está siendo divertido. Todo lo que me perdí de niño. —Arturo mantuvo la cara impasible, pero fue difícil suprimir una sonrisilla ante el ceño fruncido de Uther. Su padre había sido estricto, estoico, incluso distante emocionalmente hablando, y Arturo era el primero en admitir que el miedo directamente (cuidadosamente camuflado de respeto) era lo único que lo mantuvo a raya de pequeño. Ese miedo se había diluido demasiado despacio en su adolescencia, hasta que nada quedaba ya que no fuera el respeto que su padre siempre había exigido en los demás.

Uther sacudió la cabeza y exhaló profundamente mientras se reclinaba en la silla. Juntó los dedos en triángulo y miró a Arturo sobre las manos con la cara relajada, los labios apretados y una mirada fría y calculadora. No dijo nada, mostrando signos de estar ordenando sus pensamientos mientras intimidaba a su oponente, fuera quién fuera, a la vez con una mirada de acero.

Nada que Arturo no hubiera visto antes; nada que no hubiera soportado en el pasado. Arturo tenía paciencia.

—Deberías tener cuidado y no poner a la junta directiva tan en tu contra que decidan votarte dueño solo en nombre el día que me jubile—empezó Uther, y Arturo recordó con un escalofrío las indirectas de Olaf sobre la jubilación de Uther. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse cansado por la advertencia, porque tenía la firme intención de sustituir a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la junta con alguien que fuera más progresista que esa banda de sumisos que solo querían seguir entrándole por el ojo derecho a Uther a cambio de beneficios y extras. 

Entre Arturo y Morgana, había _muchas_ medidas ya establecidas para prevenir que esa panda de buitres con traje de chaqueta arrancaran la empresa de las manos de la familia a la primera de cambio y Arturo sabía de buena tinta (directamente de la boca de Uther, junto con varios documentos que Arturo había firmado) que Uther había establecido bloqueos similares. Se tomó la advertencia como lo que era: un recordatorio de que, una vez su misión terminara, Arturo tenía _otras_ responsabilidades.

—Siempre y cuando los tenga en mi contra hasta que piensen que estás preparado para dejarles las riendas _a ellos_ , no pasa nada —dijo Arturo, levantándose. Rodeó la mesa, mirando con cuidado a su alrededor por si alguno de los miembros de la junta se había dejado algo.

—Siempre y cuando eso sea todo de lo que se trata —dijo Uther, mirándolo sin añadir nada más.

Arturo no era estúpido e incluso escuchaba a Merlín de vez en cuando. Los dispositivos de escucha eran transmisores, mientras que una fuente externa con una antena con la suficiente potencia y filtros de sonido podría amplificar conversaciones a una manzana de distancia. Se podía neutralizar ambos con tecnología de red de filamentos de cobre que I+D de Pendragón no había lanzado al mercado, pero nada podía evitar que una grabadora digital que ya estuviera en la sala no grabara la conversación y luego la recogiera un conserje o secretaria o incluso la persona que la hubiera dejado allí.

No encontró nada. Se sentó al lado del coronel, cruzó las piernas por la rodilla y se puso las manos en el regazo, con los codos en los reposabrazos de la silla.

—¿A qué viene esto, entonces? ¿Vamos a mirar números hasta que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente y luego yo salgo renqueando como si me hubieras dado una azotaina?

—No te he dado una azotaina en tu vida—dijo Uther enfáticamente, mirando el portátil.

 _No, pero me has dado muchas tortas_. Arturo se guardó el pensamiento.

—Sí, señor —contestó en su lugar.

—¿Se sabe algo de los intentos de secuestro de Morgana? —preguntó Uther de golpe.

—No es mi área —dijo Arturo, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Entre Kilgarrah, Bayard y Olaf, el asunto se estaba siguiendo, pero el goteo de información que le llegaba no era lo suficientemente rápido. Servir en el ejército consistía en hacer contactos y Arturo tenía sus propios recursos.

Morgause Delamontagne (Morgause Gorlois) básicamente había desaparecido. La historia oficial de sus supervisores era que estaba en una misión de encubierto para acabar con un grupo terrorista en una localización indeterminada y que seguiría así el tiempo necesario para conseguir información en otras organizaciones similares. Extraoficialmente, los altos mandos de Interpol estaban en pánico y habían empezado su propia investigación privada.

Alguien al nivel de Morgause, a cargo de la división de Interpol para la búsqueda y localización de terrorismo y otras amenazas, no habría descubierto su tapadera ni se habría arriesgado tanto para secuestrar a Morgana si no hubiera algo más. Una planificación acelerada, un cambio de liderazgo, _algo_ que involucrara a Morgana, Arturo, Uther, la empresa.

Una irritante duda sugería, quizás, que estaban malinterpretando a Morgause por completo, que a Arturo no le estaban dando toda la información que necesitaba para evaluar adecuadamente la situación, que quizás de verdad estaba trabajando para los buenos y estaba investigando al NOM por su cuenta. Era una duda pequeña e irritante que desapareció en seguida en cuanto Arturo recordó cómo Morgause había abandonado a Morgana a la merced de los hechiceros en el callejón.

¿Lo habría hecho a posta? Si era así, ¿por qué no se habría quedado para asegurarse de que alguien se ocupaba de Morgana? Había demasiadas preguntas.

—¿No lo has investigado para nada? —Uther enarcó una ceja.

—Padre —dijo Arturo, tranquilo—. Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo mis órdenes, y dejar que me distraiga un intento de secuestro…

—Arturo —dijo Uther, con su tono de «Puede que no siempre sepa que me estás mintiendo, pero no me creo lo que me dices ahora mismo» que Arturo conocía tan bien y del cual a veces sacaba provecho cuando quería sacarse de algún aprieto cuando era pequeño. Tal y como estaban las cosas, Arturo decidió no añadir al enfado de Uther.

—Lo he investigado y te puedo asegurar que, de momento, no he descubierto más que tú —dijo Arturo. No había duda de que la red de información de Uther era más extensa que la de Arturo y era una buena suposición pensar que, si Uther supiera algo más que Arturo, le estaría recomendando que lo investigara por sí mismo en vez de preguntarle lo que sabía.

La respuesta apaciguó a Uther, porque volvió a dirigir su atención al portátil.

—Me han dicho que tiene que ver con las armas desaparecidas.

Uther escribió un par de comandos en el portátil, esperó un momento y giró el portátil para que Arturo lo viera. Había una hoja de cálculo en la pantalla, con columnas de números en blanco y negro en cada celda. Una gráfica a un lado con los colores por defecto del programa resumía la envergadura de la información con líneas abruptas muy diferentes. Era suficiente para dar una visión general de la información, pero no había detalles suficientes para que Arturo se hiciera una idea de las respectivas escalas de los resultados de producción y pérdidas netas. El resultado estaba sin pulir y era poco creativo, sin bordes de colores o encabezados significativos, lo que quería decir que Uther había recopilado por sí mismo la información, en vez de hacer que un asistente descargara los datos y los arreglara con colores.

Arturo no necesitaba inclinarse y mirar los números y la gráfica mejor para saber qué eran: ya el gráfico de por sí reflejaba el que se había creado él mismo con la información que Merlín había sacado ilegalmente de la red de Pendragón. Lo miró de todas formas. Bajó con el ratón por los puntos de información y se dio cuenta de que no era una base de datos tan exhaustiva como la que él había creado, pero era suficiente para mostrar lo serio que era el sangrado de pérdidas de la empresa. Los últimos seis meses mostraban un descenso drástico de un 5-8 % en beneficios netos ya solo con los robos.

Controlando su expresión cuidadosamente, Arturo señaló al portátil.

—Me extraña que esto no se haya parado hace tiempo —dijo.

—La policía es inútil —espetó Uther.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Arturo. Miró a su padre durante casi un minuto antes de continuar, intentando hacer que Uther relajara los ojos, que tenía entrecerrados con algo que se acercaba a la confusión—. Tienes a tu servicio varias fuerzas de seguridad. Tienes investigadores experimentados. La empresa tiene uno de los mejores y más brillantes departamentos de I+D y nuestro departamento de seguridad electrónica, aunque pequeño, compite con el de Lightforce.

Lightforce Incorporated era una empresa que hacía que el departamento de seguridad electrónica de Pendragón pareciera diminuto y frágil en comparación y Pendragón les subcontrataba regularmente cuando su propio departamento no podía gestionar el exceso de trabajo. 

—¿Cómo es posible que en los últimos diez años no hayamos descubierto a dónde van las armas, mucho menos quién se las lleva?

Uther tamborileó sobre la mesa sin ritmo, claro signo de que no la gustaba la pregunta, durante un minuto antes de contestar.

—Todo lleva a un callejón sin salida.

—Ya veo —dijo Arturo, neutro, porque no había nada más que pudiera decir sin que pareciera que sabía más que su padre, aunque, en este caso, probablemente era verdad. Uther obviamente no pensó que su tono fuera lo suficientemente neutro, porque se inclinó hacia delante, un desafío en sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —No era común, de hecho no pasaba nunca, que Uther le pidiera su opinión a Arturo. Cuando lo hacía, era para ridiculizar cualquier cosa que Arturo pudiera proponer y dejarla como inútil, poco creativa y una pérdida de tiempo.

Arturo conocía esa táctica muy bien, aunque le había llevado años aprender a no contestar las provocaciones de Uther con tartamudeos indignados y explicaciones, en vez de rodear educadamente la mina.

—Estoy seguro de que ya has intentado todo lo que se me podría ocurrir a mí, padre —dijo Arturo. Había leído todos los informes de seguridad. Se habían intentado todas las tácticas, incluido gastarse millones para tomar prestados satélites de vigilancia e instalar transmisores en cada pistola que saliera del almacén durante seis meses. Todo había fracasado miserablemente cuando los dispositivos de seguimiento habían fallado por completo sin ninguna explicación.

_Arturo había despertado a Merlín una noche porque no podía dormir, tarde, y había sacado el portátil para trabajar algo más cuando se había dado cuenta de que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas había estado delante de sus narices todo ese tiempo. Merlín casi le había dado una torta cuando sus reacciones entrenadas en el ejército lo habían hecho casi levantarse de golpe y empezar a buscar su ropa._

_—¿La magia puede desactivar dispositivos de seguimiento? —preguntó Arturo._

_—Supongo que sí —dijo Merlín, frotándose la cara medio dormido. Con la pálida luz azul de la pantalla del portátil, Merlín estaba más tentador de lo que era justo. Las sombras y luces resaltaban cada línea de su cuerpo._

_—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Arturo, esforzándose por concentrarse. Merlín desnudo acababa por completo con su capacidad para centrarse, especialmente cuando Merlín estaba desnudo, despeinado y relajado por el sueño._

_—Joder, Arturo. ¿Me has despertado para que te dé una lección de electrónica? ¿No podías haberte esperado a mañana? —Merlín se sentí en el borde de la mesa, dándole la espalda a Arturo y tirando las mantas. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas en una postura que hizo que Arturo apretara los labios intentando evitar gemir de una forma muy vergonzosa y reveladora, y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Merlín sonaba enfadado y ronco—. Pues. No lo sé. Puede que manipulando ondas de radio o concentrando magia un punto y manteniéndola allí hasta que haya suficiente energía para emitir un mini-PEM. Hay muchas formas. ¿No estabas ahí cuando el profesor D nos dio esa charla?_

_—¿Y satélites? —Arturo tenía la sensación de que ya había visto a alguien ocuparse de satélites con magia, una vez, aunque no se había dado cuenta entonces. Nunca olvidaría la misión en la que Merlín, Gwaine, Perceval y Owain tenía que eliminar a un objetivo pero habían perdido contacto cuando una tormenta de arena se había levantado durante un día perfectamente despejado._

_Merlín se enderezó con un gruñido de enfado y levantó los brazos. Los dejó caer sobre su cabeza y se desperezó, bostezando fuerte, como hacía por las mañanas cuando no tenían que salir corriendo a una misión o cuando se estaba tomando su tiempo para levantarse después de haberse quedado en la cama toda la mañana. Arturo se fijó en la curva de la columna de Merlín y la siguió hasta el culo, justo donde las sábanas tapaban todo menos una tentadora línea. Arturo tragó saliva._

_—Una capa de nubes lo suficientemente densa sobraría. Una ilusión decente. Tuvimos demostraciones en el complejo del Directorio, ¿te acuerdas? Aparecen en las cámaras, pero el hechicero tiene que ser bastante bueno, si cuela. De lo contrario, parece una chapuza hecha con Photoshop, como esas mujeres en portadas de revista con tres brazos o un cuello esquelético o una cintura de 12 centímetros. En serio, ¿Arturo? ¿_ Dónde _estabas en las charlas?_

_Arturo asintió para sí mismo. No es que no se acordara, era más bien que quería escuchar la confirmación de Merlín. Ver a los hechiceros del Directorio hacer magia era una cosa; escuchar a un vejestorio que no se diferenciaba en nada de sus profesores de universidad parlotear sobre teoría mágica era otra; pero nada podía sustituir el oír a una autoridad como Merlín confirmar todo lo que les habían dicho. Miró fijamente los informes de seguridad que tenía en el portátil, preguntándose distraídamente si los robos los habrían llevado a cabo gente con poderes, si el NOM estaría involucrado y, si lo estaba, para qué necesitaban las armas, si tenían magia. Se contestó a sí mismo con un pensamiento aleatorio, porque recordaba a Merlín colapsando después de usar grandes cantidades de magia sin preparación y cómo los hechiceros del Directorio necesitaban tiempo para recuperar fuerzas incluso después de lanzar hechizos menores._

_El silencio de Arturo debió de durar demasiado para el gusto de Merlín, porque Arturo notó el peso cambiar sobre el colchón y el portátil se cerró para ser sustituido por Merlín, sentado en su regazo, con nada más puesto que una ceja enarcada._

_—Me has despertado de un sueño profundo. Y eso tiene consecuencias._

Arturo se enderezó de golpe en la silla y miró a su padre. Pensar en Merlín desnudo en su regazo cobrándose su recompensa por que lo despertaran en medio de la noche cuando el mundo no se estaba desmoronando no era algo que quisiera hacer delante de Uther. Pero la conversación que había precedido y luego continuado a una ronda de sexo sudoroso y totalmente satisfactorio se le había quedado a Arturo en la cabeza por el simple hecho de que no podía olvidar la cara adormilada de satisfacción completa de Merlín cuando por fin se habían ido a dormir esa noche.

Arturo sospechaba que había probablemente una o dos cosas que podrían de verdad rastrear los robos, pero no estaba cómodo contándoselo a Uther. Sabía lo que Uther sabía de su misión y sabía que no incluía una revelación completa sobre el NOM. Mencionarle la magia a su padre era probablemente equivalente a cometer traición, si no hacía antes que Uther firmara los papeles para meter a Arturo en un psiquiátrico.

Arturo se preguntó, distraído, si podría pedirle a Merlín que lanzara algunos rastreadores mágicos en el siguiente envío grande, por si acaso lo robaban.

Los dedos tamborileantes de Uther estaban dando tales golpes en la mesa que el sonido recorría la madera. Tenía una mirada cargada y evaluadora cuando dijo:

—Tengo una reunión. Acompáñame.

—Sí, señor —dijo Arturo. No pudo evitar pensar que la reunión con su padre, que había sido idea de Uther, había sido muy rara. Había preguntado por Morgana, por la investigación interna, las armas desaparecidas… y de repente había dejado el tema del todo. Se levantó y arregló la sala mientras Uther quitaba los controles de seguridad y volvía a esconder los mandos detrás del panel secreto.

Gwaine estaba sentado en la zona de recepción, mirando el reloj con una ceja enarcada e inquisitiva. Arturo sacudió la cabeza como diciendo «No lo sé» y medio escuchó cómo el coronel hacía que la recepcionista llamara al conductor para que trajera al coche. Fueron a la oficina de Uther, donde recogió su cartera y un par de carpeta mientras Arturo lo miraba con las manos en los bolsillos. Arturo apretó el móvil con la mano mientras se esforzaba por no pensar que Merlín se había saltado su mensaje de cada media hora.

—Vamos a cenar juntos un día. Puede que el domingo —dijo Uther de golpe.

—¿El domingo? —Arturo intentó pensar una excusa adecuada, pero tenía la mente en blanco por la preocupación por Merlín.

—Sí. Cena familiar. Morgana y León van a venir. —Uther cerró el maletín con un clic—. Me aseguraré de ello.

—Sí, señor —dijo Arturo, resignado. No tenía sentido discutir cuando Uther quería una de sus cenas familiares. En su lugar, Arturo reorganizó sus planes, preguntándose cómo iba a explicarle esto a Merlín.

—Trae a Merlín —dijo Uther. Arturo levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y debió de haber algo en su mirada que animara a Uther a continuar—. Por lo que tengo entendido, lo vas a traer de todas formas. Por lo menos, que sea con mi beneplácito.

—¿Sí? —Arturo no pudo evitar preguntar, con la boca algo seca. Su padre sabía que Arturo era gay desde que lo pilló diciéndoselo a Olaf cuando Olaf lo estaba intentando matar pensando que Arturo estaba deshonrando a su hija, Vivian, pero nunca había invitado a ningún de los novios de Arturo a una cena familiar. A veces, como cuando estaba saliendo con Gwaine, Uther habría prohibido expresamente que Arturo lo trajera a las cenas familiares.

—Desde luego —dijo Uther—. _Alguien_ tiene que hacer una oferta de trabajo, ya que tú pareces incapaz de hacerlo.

Arturo se sonrojó. Se acordaba de la petición de Uther (en realidad había sido más bien una orden) después de los juegos de guerra para que hiciera todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse de que Merlín se convertía en un empleado de Pendragón. Arturo ni siquiera había empezado a tantear el tema con Merlín, ni una vez. No tenía claro por qué. Con todos los demás, había sido tan simple como decir «¿Qué vas a hacer cuando acabe tu servicio?» y había podido proporcionarle un trabajo a todos menos a Lance, que había decidido volver a la universidad para hacerse médico. La logística para sus empleos futuros se organizaría cuando acabaran con la misión actual, pero ¿Merlín? Había evitado el tema por completo.

—Lo hablaré con él —dijo Arturo.

—Bien. Preferiría que la empresa continuara en manos de la familia —dijo Uther—. Doy por hecho que León se nos unirá en algún momento. Y, desde luego, también tu pareja.

Arturo asintió. No se le escapó cómo la voz de Uther se había cargado de emoción y se preguntó si su padre estaba por fin haciendo las paces con la preferencia de Arturo. Pero tampoco se le escapó cómo Uther había desviado la mirada, ocultando algo. Arturo tomó aire, inseguro.

—¿De eso querías hablarme? ¿De un encuentro familiar con cena alguna noche próxima?

—Hay algo más —dijo Uther. Fue, decidido, del escritorio a la puerta de la oficina. Salió—. Ven conmigo.

Gwaine se metió en el ascensor con ellos, con una sonrisa que Uther contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco, sufrido. Los números de los pisos parpadeaban hacia abajo y ya iban por la mitad del edificio cuando Arturo preguntó:

—¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas?

—Me espera en el coche.

—Si Morgana… —Arturo no acabó el pensamiento; el ascensor se paró en otro piso y una mujer fue a entrar antes de quedarse paralizada al reconocer, al parecer, no solo al dueño de la empresa, sino también a su hijo. La mujer soltó un gritito y acabó con todos los papeles y documentos tirados por el suelo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban—. Si fueron a por Morgana, cabe pensar que también estás en peligro. Deberías…

El coronel levantó una mano.

—No me digas lo que debería o no debería hacer, Arturo. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

—Morgana también –dijo Arturo, girándose para mirar a Uther—. No deberías ponerte en riesgo sin necesidad.

—No me estoy poniendo en riesgo en mi propio edificio —dijo Uther, desestimando la advertencia. Pasó por delante de Arturo con un gesto que no se podría describir como elegante y se chocó contra sus hombros con fuerza cuando salía del ascensor. Arturo miró a Gwaine antes de seguir a su padre.

—He avisado a Perce mientras bajábamos. Está en la plaza —murmuró Gwaine por lo bajo. Arturo asintió ligeramente.

Nadie paró a Uther en seguridad; nadie arriesgaría su trabajo retrasando al dueño de la empresa. Uther saludó con un gesto de cabeza al hombre que trabajaba detrás de la recepción, que le contestó con la mano antes de coger un boli para, probablemente, marcar la salida. Arturo no se molestó en establecer contacto visual, bastante seguro de que el guardia de seguridad sabía quién era y estaba registrando su salida con los mismos garabatos con los que había registrado la de Uther. 

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron de golpe; Arturo estuvo a los talones de Uther todo el trayecto por la plaza, donde los fumadores rodeaban una fuente encendida, y por los largos escalones hacia la acera y la carretera, donde el estilizado Lincoln negro estaba esperando, con un hombre alto al que Arturo no conocía al lado de la puerta trasera.

Arturo tenía la sensación de que el hombre era más un chófer que un guardaespaldas.

—Padre. Déjame que llame a alguno de mis hombres para que te acompañe…

—Alex es perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de mí —dijo Uther, lo que era el mayor eufemismo para «llevarme a sitios, quedarse fuera de mi vista y tener la boca cerrada» que Arturo había oído nunca. Uther estaba haciendo un mundo de la seguridad de Morgana, lo cual es comprensible, siendo justos, porque Arturo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pero estaba despreciando la mera posibilidad de que alguien se atreviera a interferir con él y sus asuntos.

—Dime que va armado —dijo Arturo.

—Seguro que sí —contestó Uther, lo que quería decía «ni lo sé, ni me importa».

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Arturo.

Dio la sensación de que Uther apretaba el paso, pero la mirada de soslayo que recibió Arturo estaba entre «Claro que sí, con quién te crees que hablas» y «Claro que no, saltarían todos los detectores de metales, no me apetece llamar la atención».

—¿Quieres una pistola? —preguntó Arturo, a punto de llamar a Gwaine, porque sabía que él era una armería con patas y tenía pistolas de sobra.

—No —dijo Uther, seco, y Arturo apretó los labios hasta que perdió la sensibilidad. Compartió una mirada con Gwaine, que estaba esperando cerca, estudiando a escondidas todas las líneas de visión de los edificios cercanos al espacio abierto. Perceval los alcanzó con grandes zancadas y le dijo algo por lo bajo a Gwaine antes de acercarse a Arturo y Uther. Se paró justo antes de invadir la crucial burbuja de espacio personal que Uther cultivaba fuera a donde fuera, una burbuja que tenía al menos entre cinco y diez metros de diámetro.

Uther se paró en el último escalón y se giró para esperar a Arturo y volver a mirar su reloj, como si estuviera calculando distancias y el retraso que el tráfico a esa hora del día podría causar, todo para hacer su gran entrada estratégica en el sitio en el que se iba a reunir. Uther, después de todo, no buscaba a la gente para reuniones; la gente lo buscaba a él. Calcular su entrada al minuto, hacer que la gente lo esperara y entrar dramáticamente como una ráfaga en la sala de reuniones de cualquier edificio con quién fuera que estuviera conspirando ese día era una cosa muy de Uther, luchando para tener dominio y control.

Arturo se paró a su lado y esperó con las manos en los bolsillos. No dijo palabra mientras Uther decidía que tenía el control total de la conversación. Era mejor dejar que pensara eso o nunca irían al grano. 

Los ojos de Uther miraron el horizonte, estimando la distancia entre los que se quedaban cerca de la fuente tirando humo azulado de cigarrillo al aire, claramente en su segunda o tercera pausa para fumar, pasándose de largo su tiempo de descanso establecido. Buscó rostros familiares, gente que se moviera y, satisfecho, clavó en Arturo la mirada, contemplativo y conspirativo. 

—No somos los únicos cuyos márgenes de beneficio se ven afectados por los robos —empezó Uther sin preámbulos, aunque el preámbulo había hubiera tenido lugar en los últimos pisos del edificio de Pendragón, en una sala que se había protegido electrónicamente de escuchas. A Arturo le parecía raro que Uther fuera a hablar más del tema en ese momento, cuando estaba al aire libre. 

—Lo sé, señor —dijo Arturo. Claro que Uther lo sabía ya. Ahora era cuestión de a dónde quería llegar con ese dato.

—Cenred King ha estado olisqueando por nuestro almacén y abordando a los nuestros —empezó Uther—. Ha estado haciendo preguntas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Arturo se preguntó si esa era la razón del email que se había enviado a toda la empresa esa mañana, recordando a los empleados que tenían una cláusula de confidencialidad, que había un límite a lo que podían decir y a quién podían dirigir sus dudas si alguien les preguntaba sobre Pendragón Consulting. Lo habían formulado en jerga legal severa, pero se notaba la sequedad de Uther. 

—Preguntas, ¿sobre qué? —preguntó Arturo.

—Producción. Envíos. Finanzas. I+D. —Arturo esperó a que Uther continuara. Uther enarcó las cejas y bajó la barbilla, como un toro que se preparara para cargar—. Nada que no haya intentado averiguar otras veces. Sus tácticas y enfoque no habían cambiado hasta hace poco. Las preguntas han sido específicamente sobre las instalaciones en Francia. El laboratorio.

El departamento de I+D tenía tres localizaciones principales: electrónica y nanotecnología, biotecnología química y munición. Cada una estaba situada en una dirección sin especificar para protegerla del espionaje industrial, el robo y las catástrofes. Aunque los diseños y aplicaciones de electrónica y nanotecnología se habían recolocado a Londres hacía cinco años y la rama de munición trabajaba hacia el norte, en la frontera con Gales, el laboratorio de armamento químico y biotecnológico operaba en un edificio sin señalizar en la campiña francesa.

Por lo que Arturo sabía, y no es que prestara mucha atención a los informes de esa división, porque la ciencia era de un nivel superior al suyo, el laboratorio era la fuente principal de nuevas combinaciones de metales, plásticos más duros que el acero, e incluso de las nanofibras que se estaban usando para fabricar la nueva generación de armaduras. Había leído por encima los informes y conocía los principales proyectos que tenía entre manos, incluido el nuevo intento de introducirse en la tecnología del sigilo con camuflaje biológico. Todos esos proyectos eran confidenciales. Ni siquiera todos sus contactos gubernamentales, que llevaban años insinuando que les encantaría ver progresos en el campo de camuflaje, sabían que Pendragón Consulting había estado trabajando en esa tecnología desde hacía un tiempo.

Bajó la cabeza para indicar que entendía la preocupación de Uther antes de preguntar.

—¿Algo específico?

—No —dijo Uther.

—Entonces, ¿de qué va esto?

—De aprovechar una oportunidad —dijo Uther, haciendo un pequeño gesto de invitación. Aunque Arturo sabía que eso no haría más que ayudar a cualquiera que los estuviera escuchando electrónicamente, se acercó un par de pasos—. Cenred ha estado solicitando una reunión conmigo. Lo he retrasado. Sin embargo, su secretaria ha sido persistente hasta lo molesto y le he dado instrucciones a Grace de que podría sugerir, quizás, que Cenred tendría más suerte intentando encontrarse contigo.

Arturo enarcó una ceja. Grace era la asistente personal de Uther desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era tan impenetrable como una cámara de banco.

—No se lo va a tragar. Grace no es tan descuidada. No dejaría ni que el diablo entrara en tu oficina con una cita previa.

Alguien incluso había hecho un dibujillo para conmemorar el chiste y Grace lo tenía enmarcado detrás de su escritorio para que todo el mundo lo viera: el diablo sentado petulante en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas a los tobillos, tridente en mano esperando a que hubiera un hueco en la agenda de Uther.

—Lo creerá, cuando Grace se vaya a su pausa del café y le diga a la recepcionista que se equivoque de persona y redirija la llamada a tu despacho.

—Padre… —Arturo no tenía palabra para describir lo brillantemente mala idea que era quedar con King. Sabía lo que King iba a decir y hacer: podría intentar endulzarlo todo o usar su lengua afilado; o podría saltarse todos los discursos encantadores y las charlas repugnantes y pasar a la pistola y la bala.

La voz de Uther se congeló a varios grados bajo cero.

—No tienes ni idea de los inconvenientes y las vergüenzas que me está causando está _misión_ tuya, a mí y a la empresa. Te vas a provechar de tu tapadera para desviar a Cenred y que piense que estás encantado de vendernos a mí y a la empresa por el precio adecuado y vas a descubrir qué es lo que trama.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Arturo antes de que pudiera pararlas.

—Estás de coña.

—Arturo —dijo Uther, su voz un gruñido hiriente—. Vas a hacerlo.

Arturo apretó la mandíbula. Se le ensancharon las fosas nasales y se le tensaron los hombros. Cerró los puños. El plan era una complicación que no necesitaba en ese momento. No necesitaba jugar a _más_ juegos cuando tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse. Como que Merlín estuviera siguiendo a Will a la red de Freya. Como el secuestro de Morgana. Que Morgause estuviera desaparecida. Su inminente encuentro con el NOM.

Las implicaciones de la solicitud de Uther, o, más bien de su _orden_ , porque Uther no se limitaba a _pedir_ cosas, le pesaban.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo Arturo, en vez de aceptar—. Mi misión tiene precedencia.

—¿Y tu responsabilidad para con tu familia? ¿La empresa que construí? ¿La empresa que te dejaré cuando me jubile? Vas a hacer más que lo que puedas. —Uther le dedicó a Arturo una mirada cargada antes de girarse y bajar los escalones hasta el coche. Alex cerró la puerta trasera detrás de Uther, se subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó.

Arturo vio como el coche se mezclaba con el tráfico al final de la carretera y desaparecía.

—¿Y tu responsabilidad para con tu familia? —se burló Arturo por lo bajo. A veces odiaba de verdad a su padre.

La mano de Gwaine en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

—Vámonos. La zona está demasiado abierta. Si fuera francotirador, me estaría frotando las manos de alegría ahora mismo, porque estás en un punto de mira _perfecto_.

—Eres francotirador, Gwaine —dijo Arturo, pero dejó que lo llevara de vuelta al edificio, con Perceval a los talones.

 

 **ooOOoo**  

—¿Vas a volver a hablarme alguna vez?—preguntó Will, dándole un golpecito en la rodilla con la pierna a Merlín.

—No —dijo Merlín. No levantó la mirada.

Llevaban varias horas dando vueltas sin rumbo por Londres, aunque no iban tan sin rumbo como parecía. Merlín seguía a Will, que aseguraba que tenía una ruta planificada, pero hasta que no hubo pasado una hora y Merlín había empezado  a tener frío por no llevar las capas de ropa necesarias, no se dio cuenta de que no había ningún plan. Will estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que Freya lo llamara.

Fue entonces cuando Merlín hizo valer su rango y arrastró a Will a un millón de tiendas y cafeterías, e hizo que Will le comprara un café elaborado y caro de más con un muffin gigante recién salido del horno, una bolsa de patatas de las que Will se apropió y que engulló, y un desayuno para llevar de un McDonald’s cutre metido en un hueco estrecho entre un Subway y una tienda de segunda mano, el cual Merlín le dio a un par de críos que vio en la calle y que parecía que no habían comido nada que no hubiera salido del contenedor de un restaurante desde hacía semanas.

Will se quejó, pero Merlín le lanzó una mirada penetrante que la hizo cerrar la boca. El Directorio lo iba a pagar todo, de todas formas, y Merlín quería venganza. Unas cuantas libras en comida basura grasienta no iba a mandar al Directorio a la banca rota, pero hicieron que se sintiera un poco mejor.

Al final, Will había mirado el reloj y había comunicado grandilocuentemente que tenían que seguir moviéndose, porque seguro que Kay ya no estaba KO y el equipo tenía que estar a la caza de Merlín. Se dieron prisa para llegar al metro y volver a quedarse esperando.

Se subieron durante uno de esos momentos poco comunes en los que se sincronizaba todo extrañamente y menos gente usaba el transporte público en Londres, porque el vagón estaba vacío y llevaba así unos diez minutos y otras tantas paradas. Will lo miró con sospecha al principio, convencido de que Merlín tenía algo que ver.

Merlín no tenía nada que ver esta vez.

De hecho, se le había olvidado ese truco. La primera vez que lo había usado, tenían 15 años y estaban de excursión en Londres, en el Museo Británico, organizado por una profesora joven, nueva y con buenas intenciones que no tenía ni idea del sufrimiento que le esperaba al querer llevar a 20 adolescentes a Londres. Había perdido a la mitad del grupo a los pocos minutos de llegar a la estación y para cuando Merlín le había pillado el truco a hacer que el metro fuera más rápido (ayudaba si no había nadie cerca que lo pudiera ver hacer magia) para llevarlos al museo, ya casi se había acabado el día. La profesora tuvo una crisis espectacular cuando se dio cuenta de que, mientras localizaba a la mitad perdida del grupo, la otra mitad se había largado.

Por lo que sabía Merlín, todavía había dos compañeros desaparecidos. Las teorías iban de «les atracaron y les robaron todo lo que tenían antes de dejarlos sangrando en algún callejón» a «los secuestraron unos extranjeros y los vendieron como esclavos o prostitutas» o incluso «los abdujeron los alienígenas para hacer experimentos exploratorios». La última parte siempre se decía acompañada de codazos y guiños lascivos.

Tuvieron a una sustituta el resto del curso. Su profesora original nunca volvió a enseñar. Hubo muchos intentos del resto de la clase de repetir la hazaña, pero la sustituta era de la Escuela de Gaius de Enarcar las Cejas y había reprimido cualquier tipo de rebelión muy rápido.

Merlín intentó no reírse al recordarlo. Le dolía la cara.

—Venga, sabes que quieres… —dijo Will, dándole otro golpecito en la rodillas.

—¿Will?

—¿Sí?

—Eres un puto capullo —dijo Merlín. Estaba sentado, con los codos en las rodillas, cabizbajo, con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. A pesar de todo el espacio que tenían en el vagón vacío, Will se había sentado a su lado y se había repantingando como si estuviera en el sofá de su casa, ocupando tanto espacio como le era posible. Tenía la bolsa de deporte entre las piernas.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Qué no has hecho? —respondió Merlín, mirándolo de reojo. Merlín se enderezó e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Te lo he dicho un puto millón de veces. No deberías estar aquí.

Will apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana de plexiglás con un golpe y soltó un suspiro profundo, molesto. Movió la mano en el aire como diciendo «vale, otra vez, pero espero que te canses pronto de todas estas quejas y de gimoteos de mierda».

Merlín sabía que se estaba repitiendo. También sabía que echarle la bronca a Will era tan efectivo como pedirle a la pared de ladrillo de su piso en la uni que se moviera cinco centímetros para que cupieran los muebles, demasiado grandes, que habían _medido con todo el cuidado_ y que aun así no cabían.

—Eres un capullo —repitió. Esta vez había menos enfado en su voz.

—Si quieres mi opinión, tío, no es conmigo con quién debería estar enfadado —dijo Will, mirando alrededor con el cuidado exagerado de alguien que se está asegurando de que no lo escuchan, lo que era ridículo, puesto que no había nadie más en el vagón—. Deberías estar enfadado con Arturo. Es quien te ha pegado.

—¿Y quién ha tenido la culpa? —replicó Merlín. Inspiró profundamente y se recordó a sí mismo que se suponía que estaba representando un papel y que bien podría meterse en él en ese momento—. No habría pasado si no me hubieras llamado para averiguar por ti mismo qué pasaba. ¿Por qué coño le has hecho caso a Freya, de todas formas? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que mi novio me pagaba? Mira quién habla…

—Exacto —dijo Will—. Si alguien sabe de lo que habla, es ella.

—Debería dejar de meterse donde no la llaman, eso es lo que debería saber hacer —replicó Merlín. Se reclinó en el asiento conforme el tren perdía velocidad para llegar a la siguiente parada. No estaba de humor para tener compañía. Los pocos pasajeros que se habían bajado hacía varias paradas habían mirado a Merlín y a Will como si esperaran que les atracaran y se habían apretado los bolsos y maletines contra el pecho, protectores. Usó un poco de magia para que las puertas no se abrieran. Un par de personas casi se chocaron contra ellas, soltaron una palabrota lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera dentro y corrieron hacia vagón más cercano.

—Esta vez has sido tú —señaló Will.

—Que te den. Estoy hasta las narices de que la gente nos mire —dijo Merlín. La torta de Arturo no había tenido la suficiente fuerza para dislocarle la mandíbula, pero sí como para que ahora tuviera un morado encantador, si se guiaba por cómo le dolía la cara cada vez que hablaba. El labio hinchado y partido tampoco ayudaba, ni los restos grisáceos del ojo morado que le había puesto Bohrs. Will no tenía mejor pinta. Estaba despeinado, con la chaqueta rota y un lado de la cara empezando a hinchare, poniéndose verdoso por los bordes en la frente. Merlín creyó identificar el relieve de los nudillos de Kay bajo el pómulo de Will.

— Ay, ¿es que a Merlincillo le da vergu estar en una relación abusiva? —dijo Will.

—Que te follen. No es así —dijo Merlín. Movió la mandíbula. Lo peor no era el morado. Lo peor había sido ver a Arturo después. Tenía una pinta _terrible_.

—¿Quién te pegó la primera vez, entonces?

—Da igual, ¿vale? Lo que importa es que Bryn y Freya creen saber lo que pasa. Le dije a Freya que me choqué con una puerta —dijo Merlín.

Will se encogió de hombros.

—No sería raro.

—¿Ves? Exactamente lo que yo pensaba, pero al parecer Freya cree que tengo pinta de cachorrito indefenso —dijo Merlín, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que la tienes.

—Y una mierda —dijo Merlín. Se hundió un poco en el asiento y le dio un codazo a Will para hacerse más hueco—. Muévete. He llegado yo antes.

—Mentira —dijo Will, empujándolo.

Siguieron en silencio un tiempo hasta la siguiente parada. Esta vez, Merlín dejó que las puertas se abrieran. Un par de niñas en uniforme que muy obviamente se estaban fugando de clase entraron. La puerta casi les pilló las mochilas. Soltaron unas risillas, miraron a su alrededor, vieron a Will y a Merlín y soltaron más risillas, pero no se movieron de donde estaban, de pie junto a la puerta, preparadas para salir corriendo. Eso hicieron a la siguiente parada, pero nadie más se subió.

—¿Hasta cuándo tenemos que estar aquí sentados? Me empieza a doler el culo…

Will emitió un sonido escandalizado.

—De verdad que no quiero escuchar nada sobre tu culo y asuntos relacionados.

—Mojigato.

—Putón.

Merlín hizo una pausa y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué no puedo hablar de mi culo? Tuve que escuchar tus quejas cuando volviste de aquel viaje…

—Fue una vez y _nunca nunca jamás_ se va a repetir —dijo Will.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque conozco algunos clubs de kink en Gales…

—¿Y por qué conoces los clubs de kinks?

— … y sé de buena tinta que hay una Ama a la que le encantaría repetir tu sesión de Ámsterdam…

—Quiero saber por qué conoces los clubs de kinks —repitió Will.

— … puede hasta incluir un buen polvo por detrás con una porra de poli…

—Vuelve a lo de los clubs de kinks. ¿Cuáles? ¿Dónde? Dios, Merls, somos colegas. Si me estás ocultando información…

—Lo sabía, sabía que te había encantado lo de Ámsterdam, aunque dijeras que no… —Merlín se rio.

—No, lo digo en serio, quiero saberlo, quiero una lista detallada…

—Siempre puedo darte unos consejos, para que no duela tanto al día siguiente. A menos que eso sea parte del encanto para ti…

—Cállate o te callo y, no, espera, toma, tengo un lápiz por aquí, empieza a escribir…

El teléfono de Will sonó, fuerte y estridente, sobre el ruido del metro. Merlín dejó de reírse, Will dejó de hablar y se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada pero diciendo mucho antes de que Will se rebuscara en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para encontrar el móvil. Le enseñó la pantalla a Merlín antes de responder.

—Freya… No, no he perdido el tren. Mira, ha habido una pequeña complicación… No, no, estoy aquí. Pero. Freya. Freya, Cállate un segundo, estoy intentando hablar… —Will miró a Merlín y puso los ojos en blanco. Tapó el móvil con la mano—. No me acordaba de que fuera tan terca.

Merlín se encogió de hombros. Will tardó un rato en volver a prestarle atención a la llamada.

—Te cuento lo que ha pasado —dijo Will, frotándose el puente de la nariz—. Estaba mosca, ¿vale? No quería esperar. Ya, sé que me dijiste que te esperara, que primero hablaríamos, pero es _Merlín_ , tenía que comprobar por mí mismo que no estaba muerto en una cuneta o algo. Encontré la dirección de Merls y llamé a la puerta y me dejó entrar y hay…

A Will le saltó un músculo en la mandíbula y Merlín sonrió.

—¿Cómo? No. No iba a dispararle a alguien porque tú lo dijeras…

Un hombre de mediana edad tuvo la mala suerte de entrar al vagón en ese preciso momento y volvió a salir en cuanto escuchó a Will. Will le lanzó a Merlín una mirada y señaló las puertas con un gesto que no podía significar otra cosa que «¿Te importa? Intento mantener una conversación privada».

—Bueno, que allí estaba Pendragón, emperifollado con su traje de negocios, y Merlín, que parece estar bien, aunque con un ojo un poco amarillo… Ya, Freya, sí, me lo dijiste. Lo sé, Freya, han pasado un par de días, los moratones se _curan_ , ya, lo sé, _lo sé_ , yo también tengo…

Will se puso la mano es la frente como para aliviarse una migraña y dijo, sin emitir sonido, «Vale, puede que esto haya sido una mala idea» mientras Merlín se esforzaba mucho por no esbozar una sonrisilla.

—Pero pensaba que no había pasado nada, porque, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro Merlín? Se tropieza con briznas de césped. Se gira, va hacia el pasillo y se choca contra la pared. No ha cambiado. No, para nada. No cambiará… ¿cómo? No, si dice que se cayó por las escaleras me lo creo, pero… y, sí, lo sé. Eh, espera. ¿Quién está contando la historia? Exacto. Yo. Joder, haz otra cosa con la boca un minuto _y déjame habla, mujer_ —dijo Will.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Merlín se arriesgó a mirar de refilón, pero parecía que no había peligro, porque Will estaba medio poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo la cabeza, diciendo por lo bajo «Mucho trabajo y sin recompensa»; era verdad que llevaba el cerebro en los pantalones.

—Vale, pues esto es lo que ha pasado. Pendragón se lleva a Merlín arriba, Pendragón sale del piso, me dice que me sienta como en mi casa, Merlín no baja hasta que Pendragón se ha ido, y aun así tarda un rato y, cuando baja, tiene el labio hinchado y un moratón en la mejilla… —Will se alejó el teléfono de la oreja, con los ojos bizcos del dolor del chillido de Freya, y se cubrió las orejas. Dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de comprobar el volumen de Freya, esperó un poco más y se puso el móvil en la otra oreja—. Vale, sí, ya basta con lo de «te lo dije» y «tenía razón, ¿verdad?», porque de verdad que no te favorece para nada el regodeo. En fin, que tengo a Merlín aquí, nos hemos deshecho de su guardaespaldas y…

El tren volvió a frenar y Merlín se aseguró de que las puertas no se abrieran. Las multitudes se iban haciendo cada vez mayores; pronto alguien iba a empezar a dar golpes a las puertas y mandar a alguien a investigar por qué había dos personas en un vagón mientras los demás se hacinaban como sardinas.

—Sí, ya me has oído, Merlín está aquí. Está insolente. No para de decir que tiene que volver, que Arturo se va a mosquear y, en fin, me vendría bien algo de apoyo, porque no para de intentar escaparse de _mí_ , como si el malo fuera yo. Estamos en el metro, ni puta idea de la línea y ni puta idea de la dirección, y… ¿qué? No, joder, no me pongas en espera…

Will suspiró profundamente y miró a Merlín.

—Me ha puesto en espera.

—Claro que sí. Tiene que hablar con Bryn.

Will se encogió de hombros. Un minuto más tarde, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No me lo puedo creer. Tiene música de ascensor en el móvil.

Merlín soltó una risita.

—Sí, sigo aquí —dijo Will sin energía, inclinado hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas y frotándose los ojos—. No, Merlín está aquí mi lado, pero si no deja de retorcerse e intentar escaparse… ¿sabes? Ahora mismo entiendo perfectamente por qué Pendragón le ha dado una buena, porque si no para, te juro que le doy yo… ¿qué? No, estoy de puta coña… Sí, te escucho. Sí, nos bajamos en la próxima parada y te digo dónde estamos y esperamos con el puto frío… —Will miró el teléfono, consternado, antes de acabar—… a que aparezcas. Me ha colgado.

—Qué va, es que te has quedado sin cobertura —dijo Merlín.

—Vale. La volveré a llamar en la próxima parada. —Will cerró el móvil de golpe y se lo metió en el bolsillo antes de coger su bolsa conforme el tren frenaba—. Vámonos de aquí.

Salieron al andén, Will con la bolsa al hombro dándole a un par de personas en la cabeza con ella, probablemente a posta, y esperaron a que se despejara la zona antes de hablar.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Merlín lo miró de arriba abajo.

—No ha estado mal —dijo, a regañadientes.

Will se pavoneó, dando vueltas en un círculo pequeño hasta que Merlín no pudo aguantarlo más.

—Dioses, deja de hacerte el puto pavo real y llama a Freya.

—Vale. —Will soltó la bolsa, buscó en la lista de contactos del móvil y esperó a que diera el tono de llamada—. ¡Freya!

Dejó de sonreír, bajó los hombros y miró al cielo mientras esperaba a que Freya dejara el hablar el tiempo suficiente para que Will pudiera meter una palabra en medio.

—… estoy intentando explicártelo; hemos pasado por un túnel o por unos cables de alto voltaje o algo chungo así. No te he colgado, me he quedado sin cobertura. ¿Quieres…? Freya. Freya. ¿Quieres saber dónde estamos o no? Porque cuanto más tarde en hablar contigo, más tiempo tiene Merlín… _¡Merlín! ¡Vuelve aquí!_

Merlín le dedicó a Will una mirada de odio, porque estaba a medio metro, y si Will tenía alguna habilidad más allá de darle a los objetivos al igual que Gwaine, era su capacidad pulmonar y su barrito de elefante que le hacía la competencia al de su madre y que se escuchaba claramente desde la base del ejército de _otro país_. Medio escuchó mientras Will le daba a Freya la dirección, con las manos en los bolsillos intentando no temblar del viento frío que pasaba.

Will lo miró antes de decir, forzado: —Freya, hay  una cafetería justo en frente. Voy a llevar allí a Merlín. Puede que le vaya mejor con algo de azúcar en el cuerpo y, además, es mi culpa que haya salido sin abrigo… Sí, te lo prometo. Allí estaremos, esperándote.

Will colgó negando con la cabeza.

—Dice que llegará en una hora si no hay tráfico. Ostia, Merlín. Dime que no siempre habla tanto.

—No cuando está Bryn —dijo Merlín, guiándolo hacia el otro lado de la calle a la cafetería. No estaba seguro de querer un subidón de adrenalina en ese momento, por no decir uno de azúcar que le iba a dar el bajón luego, pero quería entrar en calor.

Se sentaron en una mesa con dos tazas de té recién hecho que Merlín utilizó para calentarse las manos hasta que Will le quitó la taza de las manos.

—¿Merls?

—Dime.

—¿Crees que Kay es de los que guardan rencor? —preguntó Will.

—Depende, supongo —dijo Merlín, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, he leído su ficha y tal. Sabía que estaba mazado, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Estoy seguro de que se ha contenido…

—Probablemente —dijo Merlín, sorbiendo el té antes de que se enfriara demasiado.

—Y es que… en fin, como que me gusta mi cara tal y cómo es…

—No sé —contestó Merlín, tocándose la nariz con un dedo—. Te podría venir bien un arreglito en ese pico de pato que tienes.

—… y me gustaría que no me dejara KO la próxima vez que lo viera…

—Venga, sé un hombre y pídele perdón —dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Además, si se ha contenido, eso probablemente quiere decir que no te quería hacer daño, solo marearte un poquillo. 

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, Merls. Si a eso lo llamas marear un poquito, ¿cómo es cuando va a matar?

Merlín se rascó la barbilla con el pulgar, pensativo.

— _Ong Bak_.

—¿ _Ip Man_ , quizás? —preguntó Will, preocupado. Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás más rollo _Kung-Fusión_. Pero no estoy seguro de que tenga un traje de chaqueta.

Will casi echó el té caliente por la nariz. Tosió un poco y se limpió con las servilletas baratas que había en la barra.

—¿Quizás _Shaolin Soccer_?

—Sí, puede ser —dijo Merlín con una sonrisa—. Se le da bastante bien el fútbol.

Compartieron una risilla antes de que la conversación se desviara hacia otros temas, una conversación cómoda y familiar como solía ser con Will. Merlín sacó el móvil y miró la hora. Eran las 1300; hora de avisar a Arturo.

_Sperndo a Frya. N se cnd t scribire. N t procups_

Pensar en Freya hizo que Merlín mirara a Will, con un nudo en el estómago por la preocupación.

—¿Will?

—¿Sí?

—¿Freya te ha dicho algo sobre la magia?

—No, se supone que tengo que hacerme el tonto en ese tema —dijo Will—. No debería costarme mucho. La única persona a la que he visto usarla has sido tú, para serte sincero, y por lo que el tal Smith me contó, cada persona la hace diferente. Eso fue divertido, lo de fingir que no lo sabía ya.

—Ya —dijo Merlín, con la voz un poco hueca. Apoyó los codos en la mesa barata de acrílico—. Ya. Algo es. Además, ellos hacen magia en plan… no sé. Bryn tiene mesas en sus clubs con protecciones y aislamiento de sonido y creo que él también hace magia. No estoy seguro, no lo he visto…

—¿Y Freya? —La mueca de Merlín debió de verse en su expresión, porque Will agachó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Merls? ¿Qué pasa con Freya?

Merlín se bebió los restos fríos del té y miró a la mujer agobiada de detrás del mostrador y se preguntó si merecía la pena enfrentarse a sus réplicas maleducadas por otra taza de té. Decidió que no y sacudió la cabeza, respirando profundamente—. Le prometí a Freya que no lo contaría nunca.

—¿Y? —Cuando Merlín no contestó, Will continuó—. ¿Y? ¿Y? No puedes colocarme el cebo delante y luego quitármelo sin contarme nada…

—No puedo, Will. Lo prometí. —Merlín se mordió el labio sin pensarlo e hizo una mueca cuando los dientes apretaron el corte. Cogió una servilleta cuando notó el sabor de la sangre y, sobre la excusa barata de servilleta que ni siquiera servía para limpiarse el culo, vio la expresión dolida y traicionada de Will. Dejó caer los hombros—. Pero. Mira. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños?

—Claro —dijo Will.

—¿Y aparecieron todos esos cuerpos por la zona de la granja del viejo Simmons?

—Y por más sitios, si no recuerdo mal —dijo Will,  con las cejas juntas del esfuerzo de intentar encontrar la conexión entre Freya y los cuerpos—. Decían que eran jabalíes y perros salvajes, ¿no? Los unos destrozaban a los chavales que salían por la noche y los otros mordisqueaban los restos.  Tuvimos a control zoosanitario por la zona un tiempo e incluso se repartieron licencias de cazador.

—Exacto —dijo Merlín—. ¿Te acuerdas de que decíamos que eran, en plan, monstruos y tal?

Will puso los ojos como platos, enormes, en un momento.

—Te estás quedando conmigo. ¡Es una mujer lobo!

—¡Baja la voz! —Merlín miró el mostrador y a los demás clientes, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención.

—Lo es, ¿no? —Will pasó de una sonrisa enorme y emocionada ante la posibilidad de ver a una mujer lobo de cerca a aterrorizada y aprensiva porque, si todo iba bien, se iba a quedar con Bryn y Freya hasta que lo colocaran en algún sitio; se iba a quedar con una mujer lobo—. ¡Mierda!

—Tranquilo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Coño, joder! ¿Y me lo dices _ahora_?

—¡Tranquilo! —Merlín se estiró sobre la mesa y le dio un golpetazo en la cabeza a Will. Will se enderezó antes de caerse al suelo—. No sabes nada de esto y si lo sabes no es por mí, ¿vale?

—¿Y para qué me lo dices? ¡Ahora quiero salir por piernas antes de que llegue!

—Te estoy avisando de que tengas cuidado. Lo decía en serio cuando te dije que dejaras de ser un capullo y tuvieras cuidado _por una vez_.

—¡Mierda! —Will miró a su alrededor, por la ventana, y miró la hora—. ¡Mierda!

—Joder, Will, relaja. —Merlín se frotó la cara y pensó que ojalá se hubiera callado la boca, pero no podía vivir pensando en cómo Will iba a entrar en casa de Freya sin saber dónde se estaba metiendo.

Will se reclinó después de acabarse el té frío de dos tragos.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo ha hecho el Dir… Smithy no lo sabe…?

—La encontré —dijo Merlín, en voz baja, triste al recordarlo—. Cubierta de sangre y llorando, aterrorizada. Éramos críos, Will. Era una cría, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—¿Es como… como lo que… lo que vemos en la tele?

—No. —Merlín sacudió la cabeza— No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía que se transformara, entonces. No es como la luna llena y eso. Puede que ahora lo sepa, pero no es como si habláramos del tema y tal. Solía intentar que meditara, que lo controlara, pero…

—Espera. ¿Intentaste enseñarle a que lo controlara? ¿No habías dicho que Freya no sabía lo de tu magia?

—No lo sabe —dijo Merlín, negando con la cabeza—. Le dije que estaba aprendiendo cosas de Gaius. Eso es todo. De todas formas, ¿te quieres callar y escuchar? Lo que pasa es que, la primera vez que fui a verlos a Bryn y a ella, en el club ese suyo, ¿el Lockdown? Pues pasó algo raro ese noche y tenía que ver con Freya y, no sé. Es que. Cuídate, ¿vale?

Will se quedó en silencio casi un minute entero antes de asentir por fin, con la boca en una mueca sombría.

—Vale. No te preocupes. Lo tengo controlado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo Will, mirando por la ventana. Le dedicó a Merlín un asentimiento seco—. Métete en el papel. Ahí viene Furry… quiero decir, Freya.

Merlín le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Ay! ¡No me merezco esto!

—Te lo has ganado —dijo Merlín—. Eso ha sido cruel. No es como si Freya pudiera evitarlo.

—Dame el móvil. Rápido. Vamos a hacer como que te he impedido pedir refuerzos —dijo Will, y Merlín, después de echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que el bloqueo encriptado estaba activo, lo deslizó por encima de la mesa. Will lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo del abrigo (Merlín se acordó de dónde estaba, por si tenía que recuperarlo a toda prisa) justo conforme entraba Freya.

En la superficie reflectante detrás de Will, Merlín vio a Freya escanear el local. Llevaba un vestido lavanda claro que podría tener algún tipo de estampado, atado en la cintura con un lazo, pero el color se veía desvaído por los tonos más oscuros de la gabardina que llevaba, que le quedaba grande y probablemente era de Bryn. A Merlín no le extrañaría que Bryn exigiera que Freya llevara ropa bonita pero la obligara a esconderse cuando estaba en público sin él. Pegaba con el comportamiento que le había visto hasta el momento.

Siguió mirando, pero nadie entró con Freya.

Will levantó una mano al fin y Freya se acercó, su expresión complacida por haberlos visto oscurecida por una severa línea de preocupación en su ceño. Merlín siguió la mirada de Will y miró por encima del hombre, dejando que su expresión pasara de consternada pero divertida por el chiste de _Furry_ que había hecho Will a enfadado por ver a Freya.

Evitó el abrazo al levantarse de golpe con un chirrido de la silla y esquivar a Freya para ir al baño.

Freya lo agarró, sus manos calientes contra la piel fría de Merlín, y tiró de él con sorprendente fuerza.

—¿A dónde vas?

Merlín exageró una expresión afligida, inclinando el cuerpo con miedo, pero nada pudo ocultar el tono de su voz cuando juntó las manos y contestó.

—Ay, ¿me das _permiso_ para ir al baño? Porque no _estoy seguro_ de poder ocuparme de mí mismo. Puede que _quieras_ sujetarme la polla.

Se soltó, sintiéndose fatal por la mirada sorprendida y dolida de Freya, con los hombros caídos mientras miraba al suelo, y se alejó. Miró por la ventana del local para mirar el coche con el que había venido Freya y repetirse la matrícula para memorizarla.

—¿Ves lo que te he dicho? Insolente —dijo Will.

—¿Va a…?

—Ya lo he comprobado. No hay salida por ahí —dijo Will.

Merlín esquivó mesas, sillas y camareros antes de llegar al pasillo, mirando tanto la puerta como la mesa donde había dejado a Will y a Freya. Dos clientes salieron, pero no entró nadie. Freya se sentó al borde de sus asiento, con el cuerpo girado hacia el pasillo donde estaban los servicios, mordiéndose las uñas de preocupación, pero Will la mantuvo donde estaba.

Merlín se acercó al teléfono de pago. Marcó una secuencia de números muy ilegales de memoria que pilló señal sin necesidad de meter su tarjeta de teléfono o meter un par de monedas y llamó al móvil de Kay.

—Ya puedes ser Merlín —contestó Kay, corto, seco y malhumorado.

—Will dice que lo siente —dijo Merlín, rápido.

—Ya puede sentirlo —dijo Kay, pero en tono más ligero—. Estás en la cafetería, ¿no?

—Ay, Dios, menos mal. Estás aquí —dijo Merlín, suspirando de alivio. Will los había hecho moverse tanto que Merlín no había tenido tiempo de enviarle un mensaje a nadie más que a Arturo y Arturo era el único que se había intentado poner en contacto con él. No quería que Will supiera más de lo que era necesario y que Kay estaba cerca era una de esas cosas que no era necesario que supiera—. ¿Arturo te ha dado mi ubicación?

—No, os llevo siguiendo desde la casa —dijo Kay—. Tu amigo pega fuerte, pero no tan fuerte. Probablemente esté peor que yo. ¿Acabo de ver a Freya entrar?

—Sí —dijo Merlín. Estiró el cable del teléfono todo lo que pudo para ver si se acercaba alguien que no debiera verlo. Will estaba gesticulando exageradamente para que Freya lo mirara a él, pero, aunque Freya se estaba riendo de lo que fuera que Will le estuviera contando, no parecía que le estuviera dedicando toda su atención—. Kay, ¿necesitas que nos retrase?

—No, cuando tú estés listo. Merlín, cuando vuelvas, vamos a hablar de rastreadores mágicos, porque, coño, ¿sabes lo que jode tener que seguir a alguien por el metro?

—Sí, voy a ponerme a ello. —Merlín colgó y fue al baño, donde se tocó el labio hinchado (en verdad no estaba tan mal, excepto por el corte en la comisura donde siempre se mordisqueaba el labio cuando estaba pensando) y la cara. Tenía un poco de amarillo a juego con el ojo morado casi curado, pero nada serio.

Dio un par de vueltas por el baño, se apoyó contra el lavabo y esperó, preguntándose cuánto tardaría Freya en enviar a Will a buscarlo. Entonces vio la ventanita opaca. Fue al único cubículo privado, al que le faltaba la puerta por alguna razón, se subió al váter y, después de un par de tirones inútiles (alguien había pintado sobre la ventana y la había atrancado) la abrió con magia.

No podría haberlo hecho en mejor momento. Oyó la puerta abrirse con un crujido y miró hacia atrás para ver a Will entrar, con Freya pisándole los talones. Merlín se tiró hacia la ventana, intento meterse y _casi_ había pasado los hombros cuando Will tiró de él hacia atrás.

Cayeron de golpe sobre las baldosas sucias del suelo. Merlín intento soltarse sin éxito, moviendo los brazos como las aspas de un molino y dando patadas intentando liberarse, pero Will evitó los golpes con facilidad. 

—Dios, Merls. Intentamos _ayudarte_. Para. _¡Para!_ —Will lo cogió y lo apretó contra sí con fuerza unos largos segundos antes de que Merlín cediera, fingiendo haberse rendido. Cuando Will lo soltó, Merlín le pegó un empujón.

—Déjame.

—Bueno, si vas a ponerte así —dijo Will, lanzándole a Freya una mirada de «¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar?»—. Venga. Freya nos va a llevar a su casa. Allí estaremos bien, seguros y calentitos. ¿Vale?

—Te odio —dijo Merlín. Will lo cogió de la muñeca; Merlín se soltó, pero siguió a Freya y a Will hasta la salida sin protestar, con los hombros encogidos y las manos en los bolsillos. Notaba el peso del dinero que Arturo le había dado en los bolsillos, pero se sentía abandonado sin el móvil.

Freya se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Will metió a Merlín en el de atrás. Lo agarró antes de que pudiera escaparse por la otra puerta. Merlín se hundió en el asiento, se cruzó de brazos y no contestó a nada con otra cosa que gruñidos sin sentido. La única vez que levantó la mirada fue para ver quién conducía. Era un hombre anodino, del tipo bendecido con altura media, peso medio y pinta media que podría pasar desapercibido incluso en una habitación virtualmente vacía. No le sonaba de nada.

Will y Freya hablaron un poco en el breve trayecto hasta el piso de Freya, pero, por lo demás, la única conversación del coche fue la del programe de la radio.

La casa de Freya, o mejor dicho, la de Bryce, era un edificio a doble ancho decorado con fragmentos de arquitectura victoriana cubierta con materiales de construcción moderna, lo que le daba un aspecto grotesco que contrastaba con el resto del vecindario. El techo estaba inclinado más hacia la izquierda que centrado; las marquesinas de las ventanas estaban hundidas, oscureciendo la mampostería cubierta por un enlucido nuevo de cristal de color beige que por lo demás era preciosa. Había hierro forjado por todas partes rodeando la propiedad en una vaya retorcida.

A Merlín le recorrió un escalofrío cuando atravesó la puerta principal y se escuchó un sonido metálico con eco en la esfera mágica. Tenía la sensación muy clara de un cerrojo corriéndose, una puerta cerrándose, imponente e intimidatorio. Si atravesaba la puerta, lo supo de inmediato, no podría salir, no sin el permiso de la persona que había levantado los escudos o por pura fuerza bruta.

Conforme más se acercaba a los escalones de la entrada, más notaba los bordes deshilachados de los escudos, como si alguien hubiera intentado escapar una y otra vez y el esfuerzo hubiera causado un descosido que no estaba de todo completo. Merlín lo terminaría después, haría un agujero por el que pudiera pasar si fuera necesario. Frenó un poco, mirando hacia atrás esperando poder escaparse, pero Will enarcó ambas cejas mirándolo y le apretó el brazo para llevarlo hacia dentro.

Por un momento, breve, Merlín tuvo un segundo de duda, y las palabras _agente doble_ le aparecieron en la cabeza.

Entonces recordó que se trataba de _Will_ , al que conocía desde que iban los dos en pañales, y la vergüenza lo recorrió por haber siquiera pensado eso de Will.

Merlín aguantó la respiración al acercarse al umbral, preparándose para lo que pudiera pasar, pero más allá de la caída mágica del consuelo metafórico y el inquietante deseo de quedarse donde estaba, no pasó nada evidente o dañino. Sin embargo, Will apretó el brazo de Merlín con los dedos y Merlín vio la mirada inquisitiva, así que debía de haberlo sentido también. Merlín asintió ligeramente.

—Voy a… voy a traer a Bryn, decirle que hemos llegado —dijo Freya, seguido de un «Poneros cómodos» dicho deprisa cuando ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba saliendo de la habitación prácticamente corriendo.

—Sienta el culo —dijo Will, empujando a Merlín hacia el sofá. Merlín se dejó caer y se deslizó hacia el reposabrazos para alejarse todo lo posible.

—¿Dónde está mi móvil?  

—No te preocupes, lo tengo yo —dijo Will, dejando caer la bolsa de deporte contra la pared con la chaqueta encima antes de sentarse. Cogió uno de los mandos de la tele que estaban colocados ordenadamente en la mesilla de café y encendió la pantallita de plasma.

—¿Qué hora es?

— Quince y diez —dijo Will, sin apenas mirar el reloj.

— Mierda, dame mi móvil.

—No.

—Tengo que llamar a Arturo, se va a preocupar. Dame mi móvil.

—Me importa una mierda Pendragón —respondió Will. Dejó el canal de noticias para ver el resumen deportivo.

—No lo entiendes. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Espera que esté acabado para cuando vuelva.

—Puede esperar —dijo Will.

—No, no puede. De verdad que no —dijo Merlín. Introdujo un gemido de súplica en su voz—. Tengo que volver.

—No.

—No lo entiendes, Will…

Merlín se calló de golpe y bajó la mirada cuando volvió Freya, sin el abrigo enorme y agobiante. Se sentó incómoda en la silla tapizada que había al lado de Merlín, quien, en vez de establecer contacto visual, se echó para atrás y se puso a mirar al techo.

—Merlín… —empezó Freya.

—No quiero hablar contigo —la cortó Merlín.

Will se estiró hacia él y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—No es manera de hablare…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo le hablas a alguien que se mete en los asuntos demás y sigue metiéndose donde no le llaman? —Freya se puso roja de indignación y Merlín se sintió fatal, pero siguió presionando—. No sabes lo que está pasando. No. No lo entiendes. Te dije que lo dejaras estar, Freya… y te dije que no te metieras, Will. ¿Por qué no podéis hacerme caso?

—Nos tienes preocupado —dijo Freya al final—. Si te está haciendo daño…

—¿Ves esto? —Merlín se señaló la cara—. Me caí en la puta ducha, ¿vale?

—Y una mierda —dijo Will—. Estábamos hablando, ¿eh? Los dos. Estabas _bien_. Luego subes con ese capullo, no bajas cuando se ha ido, y lo próximo que veo es el labio partido y la cara hinchada. No me digas que te _duchaste_ …

—Pues sí —insistió Merlín.

—Mentira.

—Que sí.

—Mentira.

—¡Chicos! —La voz de Freya era extraordinariamente fuerte y Merlín casi estuvo seguro de haber escuchado un profundo gruñido en su tono. Freya apretó los reposabrazos con fuerza, con las uñas blancas de la presión casi atravesando en grueso cuero—. Dejad de pelearlos. Merlín, no me engañas, sé que Arturo te está haciendo daño. Conozco a gente que ha pasado por esto.

—¿Quién? ¿Tú? —Merlín soltó una risotada.

Freya se puso pálida y apretó los labios antes de contestar con enfado.

—Te va a matar, ¿lo sabes? En cuanto no hagas lo que quiere. En cuanto no puedas hacer lo que quiere. ¿Crees que lo puedes tener contento? Se aburrirá y, ¿sabes lo que hace la gente como él cuando se aburre?

—No me haría daño —dijo Merlín, irritado.

—¿Y qué tienes en la cara, entonces? —dijo Bryn, apareciendo en el umbral. Se arremangó intentando parecer casual, como si no hubiera tenido la oreja puesta todo el tiempo. Entró en la habitación y se inclinó sobre Merlín, que no pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo para alejarse del matón que lo había acosado de niño. Bryn le cogió la cara con fuerza y le levantó la barbilla. Merlín no lo miró, pero Bryn se apartó—. A mí me parece que tiene forma de mano.

—No —dijo Merlín en voz baja.

—Me temo que sí, tío —dijo Will.

—No es bueno para ti, Merlín. Podemos acogerte… —dijo Freya, solo para apagarse ante la mirada de Bryn.

—¿Qué has hecho para merecerte esto? —preguntó Bryn, con voz amable. Merlín notó que la forma que tenía Bryn de hacer preguntas le echaba la culpa del todo a _Merlín_ en vez de a Arturo. Merlín bajó la mirada, con las manos inquieras.

—No he sido yo —dijo Merlín—. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Claro que no —dijo Bryn, empalagoso y tranquilizador, y Merlín miró a Freya a tiempo para ver la respuesta pavloviana. Freya dejó de fruncir el ceño y parecía más tranquila al escuchar a Bryn.

«Dios. Todos esos años con ella y la tiene entrenada como a un perro». Merlín tenía ganas de vomitar de pensarlo.

—Algo lo enfadó. Tiene un poco de temperamento. Lo sé. Yo también —dijo Bryn, todavía delante de Merlín, y Merlín se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas y cabizbajo, mirando al suelo. Tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos con el instinto de salir corriendo que conocía tan bien de su infancia. Bryn estaba demasiado cerca y Merlín no había olvidado los años de acoso escolar—. No es tu culpa. Estabas en el sitio equivocado. Él no te pegaría.

—Es verdad —Merlín admitió, extrayendo alivio de saber que Arturo no le habría pegado, que había odiado tener que hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, la angustia que tenía aumentó, porque Bryn era muy bueno en manipulación psicológica. Merlín se había preparado para reaccionar adecuadamente, pero estaba respondiendo a pesar de saberlo. Parte era por la tapadera, pero ¿y lo demás? Se preguntó si la magia que había notado al atravesar la puerta tenía algo que ver.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera quedar más impresionado por el repentino genio psicológico de Bryn, Bryn metió la pata al moverse demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué lo ha hecho enfadar?

Una fuerza mágica casi hizo que Merlín empezara a hablar. Estaba seguro de que había magia en la casa. Apretó lo labios con fuerza.

—Nos lo puedes contar —lo animó Freya—. No le vamos a decir que nos lo has dicho.

Merlín hizo rechinar los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. La fuerza mágica creció; la notaba recorriéndole la piel como una sanguijuela intentando encontrar el sitio adecuado para empezar a chupar y tuvo que resistir las ganas de rascarse el brazo. Bryn hizo un ruidito de decepción y Merlín hizo una mueca sin querer.

—Cuéntanos —dijo Bryn. Ya no había dulzor engatusador en su voz, ni desvergüenza serpentina de vendedor. Era una orden, simple y llanamente, y quería respuestas ya. Cuando Merlín no dijo nada, Bryn murmuró algo por lo bajo y una capa de magia se asentó sobre Merlín. 

—No hay nada de lo que hablar —dijo Merlín. Con sus palabras, la magia se apretó más a su alrededor, sin llegar a ahogarlo del todo, pero dejándolo con la sensación de que estaba a salvo en esa casa, con esas personas en las que debería _confiar_. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para anteponerse al miedo infantil residual de Merlín de los acosadores escolares. No era suficiente para que traicionara a Arturo ni a nadie más. No le hizo caso—. Nada. Y no podéis hacer que diga nada.

Cuando Bryn habló esta vez, sonó a punto de darle a Merlín a probar de su medicina con sabor a puño, solo conteniéndose por la duda de qué pasaría _después_ si lo hacía y Arturo se enteraba.

—No estés tan seguro.

Merlín se arriesgó a levantar la vista. Notaba que Bryn tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo, pero por algún motivo (probablemente, el miedo a Arturo o a Tristán o cualquiera al que considerara su superior en el NOM que estuviera interesado en Arturo) no lo hacía.

—Mira —dijo—. No tengo por qué estar aquí, ¿vale? Me voy.

Se levantó. Bryn lo cogió del brazo, apretándolo con fuerza y haciéndole daño. Su sonrisa era forzada, así como la expresión de «somos colegas, ¿no?» que tenía en la cara.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Voy a llamar a Arturo. Le explicaré la situación, lo tranquilizaré, ¿vale? Le diré que venga a tomarse una birra y te recoja o quizá podemos dejarte nosotros en algún sitio. ¿Qué tal suena?

—Bien, supongo —dijo Merlín, cuidadoso, antes de reclinarse en el sofá lentamente. Bryn estaba mintiendo con malicia. No iba a llamar. Merlín miró a Will, pero Will le estaba dedicando toda su atención a la tele.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando Arturo volvió a su oficina después de hablar con su padre, una conversación que lo había dejado preguntándose qué estaba pasando _en_ _realidad_ , no solo había anotado la inútil de la recepcionista una cita con Cenred King para algo más tarde, sino que Merlín _todavía_ no le había enviado un mensaje.

Aguantó hasta casi las 1600 antes de llamar a Kay.

—Parecía estar bien cuando lo han metido en la casa. No he oído ninguna explosión y he estado atento por si escuchaba algún grito de peli de terror —dijo Kay. Le dio la dirección y Arturo se la memorizó—. Bohrs está de camino. Habría llegado antes, pero me ha soltado algo grosero sobre tener que limpiar los desastres de los demás. Por cierto, necesitas una mesita de café nueva.

Sonó el teléfono de la oficina. Arturo lo ignoró.

—Nunca me gustó la vieja. Fue un regalo de Morgana —dijo Arturo. Estaba convencido de que se la había regalado con el objetivo expreso de destrozarle las rodillas, porque cada vez que se acercaba, se daba un golpe en la pierna. Se frotó la sien, en silencio, intentando tomar una decisión. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin saber nada de Merlín, más le costaba idear un plan. Había demasiados factores desconocidos, demasiadas variables aleatorias. Se recordó que Merlín estaba con sus antiguos compañeros del cole, que, aunque Bryn hubiera sido (y siguiera siendo) un matón, Freya y Will al menos eran amigos de Merlín.

A menos que les hubieran engañado y hubiera perdido a Merlín para siempre. La presión en el estómago le estaba dando angustia.

—¿Quieres que saque a Merlín? —preguntó Kay, dándose cuenta de cómo se sentía Arturo.

—¿Cuánta gente hay ahí dentro?

—Por lo que sé, Bryn tiene a dos matones con él en la parte trasera. Freya y Will tienen a Merlín acorralado en una de las habitaciones de delante. Hay otra persona con ellos. No lo reconozco y no me suena de nada de la lista del Directorio.

—¿Puedes identificarlo luego?

—Algo mejor. Tengo una foto en el móvil ahora mismo.

—Bien hecho. ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Arturo, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos sobre la mesa. Se frotó la frente.

—No mucho. Hablar, supongo. Tienen la tele puesta. De vez en cuando, Merlín se levanta como si fuera a marcharse, pero alguien lo vuelve a sentar. Creo que se le está agotando la paciencia.

—No es el único —dijo Arturo.

—¿Quieres que lo saque de ahí? —volvió a preguntar Kay.

—Todavía no —dijo Arturo con un suspiro—. Por lo menos, tú solo no. Si no pasa nada en una hora, si no se pone en contacto con nosotros, reevaluaremos la situación.

—Estaré atento —dijo Kay. Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Estará bien. Estamos hablando de Merlín.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —dijo Arturo, sin humor—. Ten cuidado.

—Sí, señor —dijo Kay, con cierto tono de burla. Colgó antes de que Arturo pudiera recriminárselo.

Arturo estrujó papeles, hizo cálculos y borró emails uno por uno antes de rendirse, seleccionar los ciento y pocos que habían llegado mientras estaba de reunión y borrarlos todos. Estableció una serie de normas del tipo «si no contiene las siguientes palabras clave y no viene de esta gente, me importa una puta mierda» para controlar el volumen de entrada de spam comercial, ignoró otra llamada y se aprovechó de su pase de acceso completo a la red para cotillear el disco duro personal de su padre.

Si la revolución tecnológica se la hubieran dejado a Uther, nunca habría pasado, para empezar. Los auxiliares administrativos seguirían siendo secretarios con máquinas de escribir y auriculares. Los asistentes personales no existirían (el coronel los odiaba) y habría al menos un criado pisándole los talones fuera a dónde fuera. Uther no estaría atado a su móvil, porque los móviles no existirían, y el mundo echaría el freno y funcionaría a una sola velocidad: la de Pendragón, en la que las decisiones fundamentales esperarían a que él las considerara una vez recibido el telegrama.

A pesar de la intolerancia de Uther por todo lo que fuera moderno y electrónico, a pesar de su desdeño por los nuevos juguetitos en el mercado, desde dispositivos portátiles a tablets o smartphones, su disco duro personal estaba sorprendentemente lleno. La papelera estaba incluso más llena: Uther no entendía el concepto de que, simplemente porque tuviera forma de papelera, no quería decir que el contenido lo recogiera una empresa segura de destrucción de documentos cada pocos días para destruir las pruebas.

Intentar encontrar algo útil (la palabra intimidante intentó aparecer por los pensamientos de Arturo más de una vez, pero él la apartó) era lo difícil. No había una estructura de documentos, ni convenciones de nomenclatura, ni ningún tipo de organización. Si había algún motivo para que Arturo estuviera de acuerdo con el coronel en lamentarse por los viejos tiempos, cuando algún pobre tipo recibía el salario mínimo a cambio de un contrato de explotación, era ese caos de mundo virtual. Arturo dudaba que ni siquiera Merlín fuera capaz de navegar ese desastre.

Después de abrir 45 documentos usando un sistema de escritorio virtual remoto (el cual Arturo ni siquiera fingía medio entender, pero daba gracias porque Merlín sí) para que pareciera que el mismo Uther había accedido a los documentos, Arturo tiró la toalla. Más de la mitad de los ficheros eran documentos guardados con las primeras palabras del informe. Había una copia de una página web llena de enlaces rotos, pero que parecía ser una página de viajes para un viaje a Chipre al que Uther había ido hacía seis o siete años, por lo que recordaba Arturo. Había una copia de un email para un pedido de material de oficina de 2004. Y, para el completo entretenimiento de Arturo, había una receta de cerdo desmigado de uno de los compañeros canadienses de Uther.

De todo lo que Arturo miró, solo tres archivos tenían algo que ver con negocios recientes.

Arturo no iba a encontrar nada así. Sabía que Merlín podría haber escaneado rápidamente toda la red segura de Pendragón y sacar exactamente lo que Arturo tenía que ver, supiera o no de primeras que tenía que verlos.

Pensar en Merlín hizo que Arturo mirara el reloj del ordenador y, no por primera vez, cogió el móvil para asegurarse de que no se le había pasado un mensaje o una llamada entrante.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera llamar a Kay, pues quedaba todavía un minuto para la hora límite que había puesto, pasaron tres cosas a la vez: dos alertas del calendario aparecieron y Gwaine entró en la oficina sin molestarse en llamar. Arturo ignoró a Gwaine y miró los mensajes de la pantalla. Uno era para su reunión con Cenred King a las 1630, en su oficina; el segundo era una actualización a esa cita. Ahora tenía una reserva para cenar a las 1900 en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad y se fijó en que la recepcionista había incluido una nota.

«El señor King ha solicitado que lleves a Merlín????»

Arturo se reclinó en la silla y se frotó la cara con una mano. Al parecer, alguien del mostrador aspiraba a convertirse en su asistente personal, si se estaba ocupando de organizar sus citas y hacer preguntas atrevidas. Arturo casi leía la pregunta escondida cuidadosamente detrás de esas interrogaciones: «¿Qué es un Merlín y qué tiene que ver con la reunión?». Iba a tener que despedir a quién fuera o buscarse a alguien competente para que fuera su asistente.

Teniendo en cuenta los diferentes aspectos de su trabajo en ese momento, Arturo añadió _de confianza_ y _leal_ a los requisitos.

Distraído, intentó recordar cuáles de sus hombres tenían experiencia en los negocios y a cuál no le importaría quedarse el día sentado pasando llamadas. Arturo levantó la vista cuando Gwaine se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y calculó las posibilidades que tenia de convencer a Gwaine de que contestar llamadas era parte de las tareas de un guardaespaldas.

Se pasaba el día sentado, de todas formas. Eso ya era la mitad del trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Por tu tono deduzco que Merlín todavía no ha dicho nada, ¿no? —preguntó Gwaine, sonando tan preocupado como se sentía Arturo.

—No, pero Kay me ha dicho dónde están. Me debato con las ventajas de ir a por él yo mismo —dijo Arturo, reclinándose en la silla otra vez. Se estiró un poco, notando la tensión acumularse en sus hombros. Una rápida mirada hacia Gwaine le confirmó que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada y sabía que ya habían comprobado que la habitación no estuviera pinchada—. Por otro lado, meterme en esa casa y decir «¿Me devuelves a mi novio?» me parece hacer exactamente lo que Bryn quiere. Y no voy a dejar que ese capullo juegue con ventaja.

Arturo no se hacía ilusiones: tanto Bryn como Freya sabían lo amigos que eran Will y Merlín y estaban dispuestos a usarlo por su propio beneficio. Una vez descubrieran que estaba con Will, se acabarían las apuestas y se implementaría un nuevo plan que probablemente incluiría meterlos en el NOM a las dos, les gustara o no, con o sin Arturo. Tenía un conocimiento irritante, tanto instintivo como resultado de meses y meses de vigilancia y análisis psicológico del Directorio, sobre cómo funcionaba Bryn. Puede que Merlín hubiera caído fortuitamente en el regazo de Bryn, pero Arturo no creía que Bryn no fuera a aprovechar la situación para mandar un mensaje.

Arturo había dejado claro que el NOM no podría utilizar a Merlín, para lo que fuera, sin que Arturo lo permitiera.

Con la situación actual, su respuesta a eso había sido un claro «¿Ves lo fácil que ha sido cogerlo? Te iría mejor si simplemente hicieras lo que te decimos».

—Con como lo veo —dijo Gwaine—, es más bien un callejón sin salida.

Arturo esperó a que Gwaine continuara y, cuando Gwaine hojeó la torre de papeles de registro de llamada que tenía en la mano en vez de contestar, preguntó: —¿Cómo?

Gwaine le dedicó una mirada de «¿No te das cuenta?» antes de contestar.

—Sabes dónde está Merlín, cuando no debería. Eso despistará a Bryn. Además, tienes un equipo de asalto a tu disposición. Vamos a plantarnos en su casa. Se va a cagar encima.

Arturo casi se dio una palmada en la cabeza. Casi. En vez de eso, exhaló profundamente y enarcó ambas cejas.

—Es verdad que tengo un equipo de asalto a mi disposición, ¿eh?

—Exactamente —dijo Gwaine.

Arturo apretó los labios, pensativo, con el plan de ataque tomando forma en su cabeza. Le costó no coger el móvil para buscar un mapa de la zona en la que estaban Kay y Merlín y usar Google Maps para conseguir la topografía, la visión a pie de calle y un primer plano de la distribución de la casa.

—Sabes que lo sacaremos de allí en cuanto nos des la orden. Nos gusta que Merlín esté solo tan poco como a ti. —Gwaine intentaba sonar casual, indiferente y despreocupado. Escondía la tensión en su cuerpo fingiendo una pose tranquila que se pasaba de relajada, mirando hacia abajo a los papeles que tenía en las manos. No había ni un rastro de temblor o preocupación en su voz. Ni un poquito de ansiedad.

A veces, Arturo no podía leer a su amigo para nada, cuando se distanciaba, se apartaba y se retraía. No era una de esas veces. Gwaine estaba reprimiéndose para no gritarle «¿¡Por qué no das la orden ya!?».

Era una buena pregunta.

Arturo se dijo a sí mismo que era porque tenía que confiar en Merlín. Merlín estaba tan bien entrenado como cualquiera de ellos. Podía lidiar con lo que le echaran. Si lo encerraban, averiguaría cómo escaparse. Si lo torturaban, no diría nada. Y, si lo demás fallaba, Arturo estaba seguro de que ya habría oído algo en las noticias si hubiera habido una explosión enorme en Londres.

—¿Y? —lo animó Gwaine, intentando averiguar si ya había convencido a Arturo.

Arturo señaló a la montaña de papeles que Gwaine tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mensajes de teléfono —dijo Gwaine, haciendo todo lo posible por planchar la maraña arrugada en la que estaban y tirando la montaña en el escritorio de Arturo. Se pasó una mano por el hombro antes de meterse las dos en los bolsillos—. La recepcionista. Ya sabes cuál. La del pelo castaño, bajita, agradable de mirar, con gafas de pasta negras. Lleva _toda_ la tarde pasándolos.

Arturo echó vistazo a los mensajes.

—Todos son de la secretaria de King.

—Me he dado cuenta. —Gwaine intentó parecer inocente—. Entonces, ¿esta noche salimos?

—Al parecer, no tengo secretos para ti —dijo Arturo, intentando leer la letra de la recepcionista.

—Ninguno. Hay una solicitud especial para que vaya Merlín, también —dijo Gwaine, enarcando ambas cejas.

—Mmm. —Arturo siguió pasando los mensajes de teléfono y tirándolos a la basura uno a uno. Calculó que iría por tres cuartos de la pila cuando Gwaine se rindiera.

Puede que Gwaine tuviera paciencia para quedarse en el campo de batalla sin moverse, sin responder a la llamada de la naturaleza a menos que fuera completamente necesario, pero había ciertas cosas, principalmente saber que se aproximaba una misión y tener que esperar la orden, que sacaban al francotirador de quicio. Gwaine era un hombre que podría esperar más que Dios, pero si se trataba de algo que le importaba, no era capaz de esperar para nada.

Arturo tampoco podía, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta haber recorrido toda la fila cronológica de mensajes de teléfono antes de reunir al equipo.

—Por Dios, son todos lo mismo —dijo Gwaine, quitándole los papeles de las manos a Arturo y tirándolos todos de golpe a la basura. Señaló la puerta—. Vámonos. Ahora.

Arturo sonrió. Estaba hablando con Kay por teléfono antes de haber salido de la oficina. Gwaine cerró con llave a su espalda.

—Kay. ¿Cambios?

—No, señor. Ah, uno. Bohrs está aquí y ha traído café malo. Alguien tiene que educarlo sobre comida adecuada para vigilancias.

—Haré que Owain hable con él —dijo Arturo. Siguió a Gwaine por el pasillo—. Rodea el perímetro e infórmame. Vamos a sacarlo.

—Bueno, ya era hora —dijo Kay y Arturo juraría que escuchó el sonido de nudillos crujir con anticipación—. Te llamaré en diez minutos.

Arturo colgó justo cuando Gwaine llamaba el ascensor. Esperaron en el pasillo en silencio, con Arturo dando vueltas, nervioso. Iba de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, suspirando internamente por el saludo con la mano y susurro de «¡Ay, señor! ¡Señor Pendragón!» que le llegaron de detrás del mostrador.

El comentario de «pelo castaño, bajita, agradable de mirar, con gafas de pasta negras» no le hacía justicia. Era delgada, bajita y con curvas, con discretos pantalones de vestir negros, una blusa blanca con el cuello grande y demasiados botones desabrochados y un chaleco ajustado que no dejaba el perfil de sus pechos a la imaginación. Tenía el pelo castaño corto, apenas hasta el cuello. Sus gafas eran de concha de tortuga, de montura gruesa formada por rectángulos estrechos que iban bien con la forma de su cara. Su maquillaje era impecable, su joyería discreta y, incluso sin el escote provocativo, Arturo estaba seguro de que cualquier otro hombre de sangre caliente al que le gustaran las mujeres la miraría dos veces.

Su aspecto no le preocupaba. Lo que sí… nunca la había visto.

—Eres temporal.

—Sí. Empecé el lunes —dijo. Tenía una voz chirriante, aguda y molesta, como uñas en la pizarra—. ¿Ha recibido mis mensajes?

Arturo vaciló un poco por la sorpresa. Una trabajadora temporal se estaba ocupando de la planta de altos cargos. Era algo sin precedentes. Si alguien se ponía malo o no estaba, se llamaba a un recepcionista con experiencia de otro departamento. Parecía una coincidencia absurda que todos los recepcionistas del edificio estuvieran enfermos y no fueran capaces de cubrir esa planta y hubiera que recurrir a una temporal.

—Sí. —Arturo se apoyó en el mostrador, con un brazo por delante, inclinado para mirarla desde arriba como si no pudiera quitar los ojos de su escote, lo que parecía ser exactamente lo que la recepcionista tenía planeado cuando había elegido la ropa esa mañana. Tuvo la sensación repentina e inolvidable de que la recepcionista solo estaba aquí porque estaba buscando marido. Uno rico.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente, como si esperara que dijera _gracias_ o algún otro tipo de mierda de refuerzo positivo que Arturo pasaba de decir, incluso sin tener en cuenta que esa mujer era el motivo por el que no tenía otra que quedar con Cenred King _pare cenar_.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no tiene secretaria —ofreció la recepcionista, cuando Arturo no contestó—. El hombre que estaba sentado a la salida de su despacho dijo que no se ocupaba del teléfono.

Arturo se dejó una nota mental para solucionar eso. Desde ahora, Gwaine se iba a encargar del teléfono.

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? —dijo Arturo.

La mujer se lo tomó como una invitación para contar su vida.

—Beth. Bethany, en realidad, pero todo el mundo me llama Beth. Hay quien me llama Becka, por alguna razón, porque oyen Beth y piensan que es un diminutivo de Rebecca, pero cuando les corrijo, suponen que es de Elizabeth…

—Bethany. —Arturo dijo su nombre tan cortante que la chica se calló al momento. _Gracias, joder_. Por lo menos, cuando Merlín parloteaba, Arturo al menos era capaz de seguir ordenando sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí, señor Pendragón?

—¿Me has acordado una cita con Cenred King?

—Sí, señor —dijo Beth, con entusiasmo.

—Estás despedida. —Arturo se enderezó y se arregló el traje. La expresión de Beth pasó de complacida consigo misma a totalmente decaída. Arturo se sentía fatal y planificó inmediatamente hacer que alguien llamara a la empresa de trabajo temporal y dejara una buena referencia, para que pudiera tener una mejor oportunidad en algún otro sitio.

Pero solo si era legítimo todo. Tendría que averiguar primero de dónde salía la chica.

—No puede… —protestó ella, débilmente.

Arturo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo me has llamado antes?

—Eh. —Beth tragó saliva—. ¿Señor Pendragón?

—¿Y cómo se llama la empresa para la que estás trabajando hoy? —preguntó Arturo. Oyó la campanita del ascensor al llegar y dio un golpecito con los nudillos en el mostrador—. Te habrás dado cuenta de que el hijo del dueño puede hacer muchas, muchas cosas. Despedirte es la menor de ellas.

—Necesito este trabajo —dijo Beth, levantándose lentamente solo para volver a sentarse de golpe en la silla giratoria, que se deslizó y casi la dejó caer en lo que Arturo identificó como un movimiento ensayado con el objetivo de hacer que la persona con la que estuviera hablando corriera en su ayuda

—Los de seguridad te acompañarán a la salida —dijo Arturo, haciendo que sonara como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Le dio la espalda a la recepcionista, pálida y estupefacta, se metió en el ascensor que Gwaine estaba manteniendo abierto para él y vio cómo las puertas se cerraban. Bajaron tres pisos antes de que Arturo hablara.

—Hazme el favor y averigua de dónde ha salido —dijo Arturo.

—Hecho —dijo Gwaine. Arturo le lanzó una mirada sorprendida y afilada y Gwaine puso los ojos en blanco—. Vale.  Ha sido _Perce_. Ha llamado a recursos humanos, buscado la empresa de trabajo temporal y llamado a sus referencias.

—¿Y?

—Nadie la conoce. —Gwaine siguió sus propias palabras frunciendo el ceño y apartándose de la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Arturo—. No me mires así. He pensado que la ibas a mandar a pasar en cuando descubrieras que te había fijado una cita con King.

Arturo apretó la boca con tanta fuerza que, cuando volvió a hablar, le cosquilleaban con la sensación de la sangre volviendo a los labios entumecidos.

—¿Y no podrías haberte molestado en contarme ese pequeño detalle antes? Puede que entonces, si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera ordenado a alguien que la siguiera y descubriera para quién trabaja…

—Pellinor está en la entrada esperando a que salga —dijo Gwaine. Arturo le lanzó otra mirada conforme las puertas del ascensor se abrían en la planta privada de parking del subsótano, y Gwaine miró a su alrededor antes de asentir y salir por delante—. León pasó a buscarte cuando estabas en la reunión de la junta esta mañana. Fue idea suya.

—Gracias a Dios. Por un momento he pensado que tenías más neuronas haciendo sinapsis de las que yo contaba —dijo Arturo. A Gwaine no se lo conocía por su reflexión y su planificación, era totalmente del tipo de ir a su bola, pero solo cuando no iba con la multitud para empezar. Quién fuera que lo hubiera montado cuando lo concibieron se había olvidado del ADN de liderazgo.

—Me las guardo para ocasiones especiales —dijo Gwaine, encogiendo un hombro.

Perceval tenía el coche arrancado y esperando parado a pocos metros del ascensor. Gwaine se sentó delante y, antes de que Arturo hubiera cerrado la puerta a su espalda, estaba llamando a un par de miembros del equipo que no estaban ocupados.

Tenía planes. Sabía exactamente dónde quería que esto acabara y sabía también que corría el riesgo de que las cosas fueran muy, muy mal.

—Bohrs fue a recorrer la propiedad —empezó Kay sin preámbulos, con una pausa para respirar brevemente—. Y no volvía. Fui a buscarlo y lo encontré al borde de la propiedad, justo detrás del jardín, y supongo que estaba atrancado.

—¿Cómo atrancado? —preguntó Arturo. Tenía una imagen mental de Bohrs metido hasta la cintura en arenas movedizas, lo que era ridículo en el centro de Londres.

—Ha dicho que era una tontería. De repente tuvo la sensación de que no quería irse, aunque supiera que tenía que volver antes de que lo pillaran—dijo Kay—. He tirado de él y las ganas de quedarse se han pasado. He experimentado un poco, quedándome en el mismo sitio, pero no he notado nada, y la diferencia es que yo llevo el collar de Kathy y él no.

Arturo había pensado que alguien en la posición de Bryn, una posición que en ese momento incluía tener la posibilidad de que más hombres lo protegieran y mantener a Merlín “cautivo”, si esa era la palabra adecuada, tomaría todas las precauciones posibles contra los intrusos. Si no ya con seguridad física o vigilancia electrónica, desde luego con magia.

Sin Merlín para que le aconsejara, Arturo había ideado un ataque directo, pero la información de Kay cambiaba un poco las cosas.

—… probablemente todo el mundo debería llevarlos, para ir sobre seguro, —estaba diciendo Kay. Arturo asintió, aunque sabía que Kay no lo veía por el teléfono—. Lamorak y Bedivere acaban de pasar con el coche, así que te estamos esperando.

—¿Bohrs no lleva su colgante?

—No —dijo Kay con una risilla sin humor—. Dice que era demasiado femenino, pero creo que se lo está repensando ahora. Voy a preguntarle a los demás, hacer que se ponga en posición, y nos vemos a la entrada de la casa.

—De acuerdo. —Arturo colgó. Se dirigió a Gwaine y Perceval—. Hay un escudo sobre la casa. Kay dice que los colgantes que envió Kathy lo han protegido, pero Bohrs no llevaba el suyo y no quería salir de la propiedad.

—Tengo el mío —dijo Perceval.

—¿Sí?

Perceval le dedicó a Gwaine una mirada larga e inescrutable antes de devolver su atención al volante. Llevaban menos de cinco minutos fuera y Arturo ya estaba poniéndose nervioso—. Has hecho que me lo pusiera esta mañana.

—Es verdad —dijo Gwaine lentamente. Su expresión se iluminó un momento más tarde y sonrió—. Es verdad. Correcto. Lo siento, se me ha olvidado. Debía de estar distraído esta mañana.

—Siempre estás distraído —dijo Perceval.

—Es por la cojonera —se quejó Gwaine—. Si tú no te hubieras corrido en tanto tiempo, también estarías distraído.

Perceval sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente e hizo contacto visual con Arturo por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Ya era así cuando estabais saliendo?

—No —dijo Gwaine automáticamente.

—Probablemente —dijo Arturo—. Éramos adolescentes. Hormonas revolucionadas y todo eso. Creo que no me di cuenta de lo quejica y dependiente que era, pero, si lo hubiera hecho, no habría salido con él, para empezar.

—¡Oye!

Arturo estiró la mano y le apretó el hombro a Perceval.

—Eres un valiente, de verdad, por ocuparte de este. Espero que lo arregles.

La sonrisilla de suficiencia de Perceval era casi una sonrisa de verdad, pero habían llegado a su destino. Aparcó en el lado de la calle contrario a la casa. El coche de Kay era un vehículo normal de rango medio que encajaba con los alrededores, mientras que la furgoneta de Bohrs, más grande, sobresalía medio bloqueando la salida de vehículos de alguien. Bohrs se acercó a ellos, tocó en el cristal de la ventanilla del conductor y Perceval la bajó hasta la mitad.

—He delimitado el perímetro todo lo que he podido —dijo Bohrs—. Kay supone que va de la valla hasta justo detrás del cobertizo detrás de la casa. Está marcado casi del todo por la línea de la propiedad, pero no es un cuadrado perfecto, así que cuidad en los bordes. No hemos detectado seguridad.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —dijo Gwaine, estirando el cuello para mirar por el parabrisas lo que había más allá de Perceval y usando una mirilla de mano para ver mejor—. Puede que haya un par de cámaras en las esquinas de ahí, pero creo que podrían estar apuntando a la puerta delantera, no a la calle.

—¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto? —preguntó Bohrs. Arturo miró a Kay acercarse. Kay se apoyó contra el guardabarros delantero del coche, con las manos en los bolsillos. No tenía mal aspecto más allá de un par de arañazos y moratones de su pelea con Will.

—Gwaine, ¿llevas el colgante de Kathy? —preguntó Arturo.

—Sí.

—Vale. Bohrs, tú te quedas conmigo. Kay y Gwaine, id a tocar a la puerta.

Vio un titileo de alivio y agradecimiento en la mirada de Gwaine y una felicidad vengativa en la sonrisa de Kay.

—Perce, quédate justo junto a la valla delantera, pero estate listo para coger a Merlín o a cualquiera de estos dos si salen.

Perceval asintió.

—¿Lamorak y Bedivere están en posición?

—Sí —dijo Kay. Ni Lamorak ni Bedivera eran francotiradores, pero su puntería a corto alcance era excelente. Arturo habría preferido a Geraint y a Galahad, pero les tocaba proteger a Morgana todo el día y probablemente estuvieran disfrutando de cada minuto. Kay se metió la mano dentro del abrigo y le pasó a Perceval una cajita. Perceval la abrió y repartió los auriculares.

—Pues vamos. No tiene sentido esperar. —Arturo estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por esconderlo, pero llevar varias horas sin saber nada de Merlín lo tenía tenso y nervioso.

Gwaine y Perceval bajaron del coche; Kay y Gwaine caminaron lado a lado hacia la valla delantera, con Perceval a los talones. Arturo se quedó al lado de Bohrs, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones intentando parecer impasible y aburrido. Perceval se paró a medio metro de la entrada y le dio una patadita a una piedra para que evitara que se cerrara.

Una vez llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada, pararon. Antes de que Arturo pudiera preguntar por qué, oyó a Gwaine preguntar: —¿Quieres que lo haga yo o vas tú?

—Voy yo —dijo Kay.

—¿Seguro? Porque no rebosas encanto, precisamente.

—¿Quieres encantarlos? Adelante. Pero antes me dejas partirle la cara a Will a puñetazos— dijo Kay—. Déjame hablar a mí.

Gwaine inclinó la cabeza, de acuerdo, pero Arturo escuchó una risilla divertida por el auricular.

Cuando Kay tocó la puerta, no fue un toque. Fue un puñetazo, feroz y fiero, que hizo que la puerta se combara, temblara y se astillara como si el mismo Hércules, o Perceval, hubiera dado el golpe.

Esperaron. Esa era la peor parte. Arturo se esforzó por mantenerse relajado, pero la verdad era que quería estar a la cabeza del grupo, entrar a la fuerza él. Antes de que pudiera gritar la orden de que _tiraran la puta puerta abajo_ , la puerta se abrió  de golpe y desveló a alguien que llenaba la entrada de hombro a hombro. Arturo vio la pistola que tenía en la mano, al igual que Bohrs, por cómo se enderezó.

No tuvo que gritar una advertencia. Si la veía desde donde estaba, Gwaine y Kay también la verían, especialmente cuando la expresión del hombre se convirtió en algo como de reconocimiento («Debe de ser uno de los matones de Bryn, del club», pensó Arturo) y levantó la pistola.

Solo hizo falta un movimiento fluido de Kay, que le cogió, retorció y aplastó la muñeca al hombre con puño firme, para que se soltara la pistola, pero fue el pie de Gwaine en el pecho lo que tiró al hombre hacia la casa. Kay le dio la pistola a Gwaine, ya que, a largo o corto alcance, Gwaine seguía siendo el mejor de todos y Kay era más útil cuando tenía las manos libres. Gwaine evaluó y limpió la pistola en tres segundos exactos y la empuñó hacia una sombra que había en el pasillo.

Se hizo una breve pausa, un impasse, un desafío.

—Buena charla —comentó Gwaine.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar —dijo Kay.

Gwaine hizo un leve gesto con la pistola y entró, con Kay justo detrás.

Se hizo el silencio, luego un barullo de sonido, luego nada.

—¡Merlín! —gritó Kay.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —dijo Gwaine, agradable—. Qué día más bonito para un allanamiento de morada, ¿eh?

Arturo cerró los ojos, ignorando el dolor que le nacía en la sien.

—¡Merlín! —volvió a gritar Kay.

—¡Estoy aquí! —contestó Merlín, también a gritos, pero sonaba muy lejos, su voz amortiguada por paredes, mobiliario y gente.

—¿Estás bien? —gritó Kay.

—Estoy bien… ¡suéltame, joder! Will… quítame las manos de encima… ¡Aparta, joder! ¡Deja de coger… _AY_! ¡Freya!

Se escuchó el sonido de una refriega. A través de la puerta abierta, Arturo veía a Gwaine, con la pistola inmóvil apuntando a una persona, pero sabía que podría cambiar de objetivo y aun así hacer diana sin pararse a apuntar. Kay había desaparecido hacia un lado y Arturo ya no lo veía.

—¡Quiero irme! —gritó Merlín—. Dejadme… ¡dejadme en paz!

—¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! No tienes por qué ir, podrías quedarte aquí… —esa era Freya, que sonaba a la vez enfadada y suplicante.

—No quiero quedarme aquí. Quiero irme a _casa_. Me estáis reteniendo contra mi puta voluntad…

—Es que eres un imbécil integral sin una pizca de instinto de supervivencia en el cuerpo. No dejamos de decírtelo: intentamos _ayudarte_ …—dijo Will. Se escuchó más sonido de refriega, un grito agudo, el ruido de algo rompiéndose—. ¿Quieres callarte y sentarte? Lo estás empeorando.

—Will, so capullo, me has roto la…

—Will… —Arturo decidió que Kay estaba siendo generoso, si estaba avisando a Will. Normalmente, se acercaba a la gente con sigilo y los inhabilitaba sin que ellos supieran que estaba ahí. En un latido, Arturo escuchó un crujido que le revolvió el estómago y un golpe fuerte.

Otra pausa, el tipo de silencio que parecía seguido de un huracán, cuando todo estaba despejado durante kilómetros en la calma de la tormenta antes de que los vientos se alzaran y cayera de ira de Dios de nuevo. Arturo se imaginaba la escena en su cabeza. Kay encima de Will, tirado en el suelo, todo el mundo mirando, demasiado anonadados como para decir o hacer algo más que mirar.

Una pelea, un gruñido, el sonido de puñetazos. Arturo ladeó la cabeza, pero Gwaine no se movía y eso era una buena señal de que pensaba que Kay tenía la situación controlada. Hubo otro movimiento hacia la parte trasera de la casa y Gwaine habló, tan agradable como una encantadora camarera en una de esas cadenas de comida rápida que no paraban de aparecer.

 —Si esperas un momento, en seguida estoy contigo.

Bohrs resopló, intentando ahogar su risa.

Esa era otra razón por la que Arturo prefería que Gwaine estuviera en el campo, haciendo de francotirador. Era un maldito insolente. No sabía cuándo callarse.  Siempre se podía contar con que dijera las palabras exactas para que la situación pasara a mayores, lo quisiera Arturo o no.

Más pelea. Más puñetazos.

—Tengo a Bryce en la mirilla —dijo Lamorak, neutro y sin emoción. No tenía estómago para matar, no más que el resto del equipo, pero cuando se trataba de proteger a los demás, Lamorak haría lo que sea que fuera necesario. 

—¿Tienes el láser encendido? —preguntó Arturo. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba el láser para verificar dónde apuntaban (Arturo se aseguró de que ni siquiera necesitaran mirilla), pero era una táctica de intimidación que Arturo era muy capaz de usar. Especialmente ahora.

—Que sude —dijo Arturo. Sabía que Lamorak iba a dejar que el láser se separara de su objetivo solo el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención de Bryn y que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, antes de volver a ponerlo donde debería estar.

Se oyó más movimiento de fondo y Arturo tuvo la clara impresión de que Bryn estaba intentando alejarse de la línea de fuego. Si sonrió, no tuvo nada que ver con la incomodidad del otro hombre.

Puede que solo un poco.

Se escuchó otro golpe fuerte por el auricular. Madera astillándose, cristal rompiéndose y esquirlas cayendo. Algo pesado y ruidoso se tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

—Quédate ahí, tío —dijo Kay. Su tono era peligrosamente bajo, el susurro de un amante, cuando siguió hablando—. A todo cerdo le llega su San Martín, ¿eh, Will?

—Me had goto la puda nadiz —dijo Will, con la voz ahogada.

—Y tienes suerte de que solo sea la nariz —dijo Kay—. Venga, Merlín. Nos vamos.

—¡Merlín! No te vayas con ellos. Por favor, quédate. Sabes que con nosotros estarás a salvo…—rogó Freya y a Arturo le hirvió la sangre por la amenaza en su voz, pero, bendito fuera, Merlín se hizo el idiota, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que insinuaba Freya.

—¡Es todo culpa tuya y lo sabes! —dijo Merlín—. Que le hayan hecho daño a Will, que me hayan hecho daño a mí, todo este lío. Lo estaba convenciendo de esto, ¿sabes? Como me pidió Bryn hace meses, lo de reclutar a los que escucharan, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Crees que ahora va a querer unirse a vosotros?

—¡Eres un idiota! —explotó Freya—. ¿De verdad crees que va a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidas? ¡Así no es como funciona!

—¡No me estás escuchando! ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho! Arturo es encantador. De verdad que sí. Hace cosas por mí. Tú no lo entenderías…

—¿Merlín? —dijo Kay, impaciente—. Vamos.

—Vale, vale, pero. Un segundo. Mi móvil… —Una pausa y, más flojito, Merlín dijo: —Lleva a Will a urgencias, ¿vale? Y entonces puede, _puede_ , que te empiece a perdonar por este desastre.

—¡Merlín!

Con un alivio que no sabía que era capaz de sentir, Arturo vio cómo Merlín atravesaba el umbral, con Kay justo detrás y Gwaine cerrando la retaguardia. Reprimió las ganas de correr hacia Merlín, tragándose la bilis por el enfado al escuchar el «No te preocupes, Freya. No llegarán lejos» engreído de Bryn.

Arturo no se había olvidado de la magia que rodeaba la propiedad. No estaba convencido de que los colgantes encantados que Kathy le había dado al equipo fueran efectivos, aunque Merlín le hubiera asegurado que Kathy había hecho un buen trabajo con los hechizos de protección, y no lo creería hasta que viera a Kay y a Gwaine atravesar la valla con sus propios ojos. Y puede que ellos estuvieran protegidos, pero Merlín no lo estaba.

Había sido una decisión que habían tomado un mañana, pronto, después de una noche desarrollando estrategias para posibles situaciones con las que Arturo esperaba sinceramente que el equipo nunca se encontrara. Sus collares, el dragón y el nudo celta que Kathy había elegido para ellos, eran colgantes que no podían ser más grandes que una moneda de dos libras, con una cuerdecita de cuero. Podían llevarlos, pero, sinceramente, el de Arturo no pegaba mucho con su tapadera y no pegaría a no ser que estuviera hecho de oro. Merlín podría pasar con el nudo celta, pero era _galés_ y a veces parecía que fuera como una especie de afronta llevarlo. Al final, Merlín había dicho que podían quitárselos, que la conexión entre sus tatuajes los protegería de otros hechizos cuyo objetivo fuera alterar la voluntad, y lo habían dejado así.

Ojalá no estuviera a punto de descubrir hasta qué punto era verdad lo que Merlín afirmaba.

Freya salió de la casa siguiendo a Gwaine, ignorando la pistola con la que la apuntaba.

—¡Merlín! ¡Si te vas, nunca voy a volver a hablar contigo!

Merlín se giró, pero no antes de que Arturo viera la indignación en su cara.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Me estás lanzando un ultimátum? O sea, me _secuestras_ , ¿y tienes los cojones de ponerme _condiciones_? Bueno, _que te den_.

—Merlín —dijo Will, con el hombro contra el marco de la puerta, la mano sobre la nariz y sangre corriéndole por la cara, cubriéndole la boca y la barbilla—. No de vayas enfadado. Fgeya no lo ha dicho en segio.

—¡No me hables! —gritó Merlín, señalando a Will. Kay cogió a Merlín del brazo y lo llevó hacia la puerta de la valla. Gwaine siguió andando hacia atrás, con la pistola alzada, y no fue hasta que estaba en medio del patio delantero cuando Arturo vio el segundo punto, el de Bedivere, aparecer en el pecho de Bryn. Bryn, había que concedérselo, fingió bien estar tranquilo, siguiendo a Freya y a Merlín con pasos relajados y casuales. Tenía una sonrisilla, como si supiera perfectamente que ninguno podría salir una vez estaban dentro.

Se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa como funcionaran los encantamientos de Kathy.

Kay hizo una pausa antes de cruzar el umbral místico, mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando lo mismo, y luego, sin dificultad, lo atravesó, con la mano todavía en el brazo de Merlín. Merlín frenó un poco, pero por lo demás pasó sin encontrar resistencia. Arturo notó un pequeño tirón en el tatuaje, pero nada más. Gwaine fue justo detrás, haciendo una dramática floritura final para abrir la cámara de la pistola, sacar las balas y desmontar el arma en tantas piezas como pudo sin herramientas.

Y, como se trataba de Gwaine, eran _muchas_ piezas. Tiró las partes desperdigadas por el jardín y acabó con un saludo grosero antes de girarse y atravesar la puerta, silbando.

Perceval le dio una patada a la puerta, haciendo que la piedra que había colocado para bloquearla se soltara, y la puerta se cerró.

La expresión de Bryn no tenía precio. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos más blanco que pupila y la boca a mitad de un «qué coño» anonadado. Miró al grupo uno a uno, intentando ver quién había roto el escudo de la casa, fijándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

Arturo lo ignoró por el momento, dedicándole a Merlín toda su atención y estudiándolo, de los pies a la cabeza, catalogando todo lo que había cambiado desde que lo había visto esa mañana. Además del morado de la mejilla y el labio partido, dos cosas que hicieron que a Arturo le doliera el pecho, tenía marcas nuevas en el brazo, ya negras y moradas, donde alguien lo había cogido con fuerza. Tenía la camiseta rota, tenía arañazos en el cuello y, de alguna forma, parecía estar muy enfadado a la vez que se mostraba sumiso, contrito y arrepentido conforme se acercaba, con el rabo entre las piernas.

Como un buen perro acercándose al jefe de la manada.

Y, lo peor, Merlín incluso consiguió soltar una lagrimilla, con la voz temblando.

—Lo siento, es que… intenté luchar contra ellos y volver a casa…

Arturo ladeó la cabeza y estiró la mano para tocarle el brazo a Merlín, deslizándola hasta llegar al morado más reciente. Recorrió los bordes, tomándose su tiempo. Tocó la camiseta rota. Era una lástima, porque le gustaba de verdad cómo le quedaba esa camiseta a Merlín, así que tendría que comprar otra igual. Y, finalmente, subió hasta tocar los arañazos del cuello.

Arturo mantuvo su expresión tan neutra como pudo.

Merlín se estremeció con el contacto y estaba temblando tanto que Arturo no estaba seguro de si era por el frío del aire de la tarde o si el estrés de lo que acababa de pasar tenía algo que ver. Merlín se sacó la mano del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se secó una lágrima.

—Ay, Merlín —dijo Arturo, flojito, negando con la cabeza. Merlín subió y bajó la mirada, pero duró lo suficiente para que Arturo viera la lucha y la ferocidad en los ojos de Merlín. Arturo se relajó un poco y subió la mano para limpiar otra lágrima antes de que recorriera toda la mejilla de Merlín, apaciguado cuando Merlín le dio un beso en la palma de la mano—. Sube al coche.

Merlín asintió, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Arturo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró y miró a Bohrs, que tenía las manos entrelazadas y estaba en posición de firmes al lado del coche. 

Arturo se giró hacia la casa. Sus hombres seguían desperdigados, alerta, preparados para actuar; ahora había dos puntos de láser en el pecho de Bryn. Will estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta todavía, limpiándose la mano ensangrentada en los vaqueros. Freya estaba caminando por los parterres descuidados como un depredador. Dentro de la casa, uno de los guardaespaldas estaba gruñendo, al otro no se lo veía, y no había ni rastro del hombre al que Kay había fotografiado entrando en la casa. 

Arturo volvió a ladear la cabeza, sacudiéndola conforme cruzaba la calle lentamente, pensando. Se paró justo junto a la puerta de la valla; notaba la magia, de repente, tirando de él, empalagosa, con susurros y promesas de seguridad, tentándolo como diciendo «quieres quedarte aquí». Eso era todo; nada más que una sensación de intención, pero sin presionar, porque no era necesario. Notó un pulso de calor que lo recorría desde el tatuaje de su costado que le dio la confianza para poner la manos en la valla e inclinarse hacia delante, despreocupado.

Finalmente, saludó a Bryn con la mano, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara.

Los dos puntos de láser ni temblaron cuando Bryn se acercó, con pinta de estar todavía más desconcertado por las libertades que se estaba tomando Arturo mientras se escapaba del efecto del escudo. Se miraron el uno al otro un rato largo y fue Arturo el que rompió el silencio.

—Le has hecho daño. —Al mismo Arturo le atemorizó escuchar su propia voz.

—Un… un malentendido, eso es todo —dijo Bryn a toda prisa—. Intentábamos protegerlo de sí mismo.

—Ya veo —dijo Arturo—. Si le pregunto a Merlín, ¿me va a decir lo mismo?

A Bryn se le puso la cara rojo oscuro antes de ponerse pálido un segundo después. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Arturo lo dejó pensar en silencio un par de minutos antes de relajar su expresión y sonreír.

—Es muy nervioso, ¿verdad? —dijo Arturo. Ante el sonido confuso que se le escapó a Bryn, Arturo continuó—. Merlín. Le gustan las cosas de una manera concreta. _Necesita_ las cosas de una manera concreta. De lo contrario, no está contento. Pero tú fuiste al colegio con él, hace tiempo. Así que seguro que ya lo sabías.

—Lo… lo sé —dijo Bryn, tragando saliva.

—Vale. —Arturo resopló y lo invitó a que se acercara con un movimiento del dedo. Bryn dio un paso involuntario hacia delante—. Vamos a ver si entiendes matemáticas básicas. Cuando Merlín se enfada, _yo_ me enfado. Cuando yo me enfado, es mucho menos probable que sea caritativo.

Arturo señaló las lucecitas rojas en el pecho de Bryn, pasando las manos por encima de ellas como si estuviera limpiando una pelusilla. Bryn miró hacia abajo y se pasó la lengua por los labios, haciendo lo posible por no delatarse, pero hasta un ciego podría ver su nerviosismo desde un kilómetro de distancia.

—¿Nuestra cita del viernes por la noche? —dijo Arturo, más afirmativo que interrogativo—. No me llames.

Arturo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia detrás de Bryn a Freya, luego a la casa.

—Tienes una casa bonita. Tres habitaciones, ¿no? Dos baños y un aseo. Sigues renovando la cocina, ¿verdad? Será mejor que te pongas a ello. El mercado va a bajar pronto y no vas a poder reubicarte tan rápido como deberías.

Arturo le dedicó a Bryn un guiño burlón antes de girarse. Se dirigió al coche y se despidió con la mano ya de espaldas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo os prometo que no he abandonado esto, pero es un proyecto enorme y el tiempo que tengo disponible ya no es el mismo que cuando empecé. Vuestros mensajes son lo que me ayuda a seguir traduciendo cuando estoy atrancada, agotada o simplemente no tengo tantas ganas de continuar con un proyecto que ilusiona menos a la Ana de 27 años de lo que ilusionaba a la de 21. De verdad, muchas gracias por esos mensajes y por vuestra paciencia.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
